Once
by erieh
Summary: It's just that... I woke up one night to see Snow White throwing stones at my window, looking ready to kill the queen who's after... him. ""Are we sleeping on a different room, Natsume?" "Why would I want to miss the chance of cuddling with my sexy wife who's always ready to pull my towel down for me in a big bed and cold weather?"
1. Chapter 1

x X x X x X x X x

I Am A Participant!

The Tale of Snow White

~Prologue (Mikan Sakura)~

Chapter i

x X x X x X x X x

Thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes have passed since I entered the waiting room for applicants who are secretly hoping to pass the first audition.

If only they knew how much I've waited for this time as well. Hah! This time, nothing or no one could stop me from pursuing this once-in-a-lifetime chance.

I mean, come on! This is the freaking audition for aspiring writers like me!

Honestly, the money they offer is really big, like I could live for the whole 5 years without working.

I know. _Lucky_, right?

I looked around me. People in the same room as me are in the- well, same situation as I am in. Some looked really nervous, others are pretty confident with their talents. And the remaining people are… nonchalant.

Yeah. Are they really writers?

Meanwhile, the mahogany door of the room opened, with a tall, beautiful woman in front of us.

"I am sorry to announce that some here aren't qualified to enter the second audition."

Whispers occurred. Well, that was already intended right from the start, wasn't it?

I know.

My sweaty hands are the evidence.

"But since we don't want to embarrass you in front of others, we already agreed on a way concerning this situation. We will send you our own people as representatives to help you for the second audition. Question one: how would you know that the person we will send you is legitimate representative? Well, obviously, they have their own identification cards. Second: How long will you guys work together for the second audition? One month. We'd be greatly pleased if you could submit your works as early as the expected time, but those who wouldn't finish their work within one month would be disqualified. I would just like to remind you that you will live together so no problems in time in terms of travelling or whatsoever. We will send women representatives for women participants and men for men. Do you have any questions so far?"

So… the participants aren't decided yet? This gives me more pressure and excitement! Why don't they just tell it directly straight to our faces? If I would not be chosen, then it's fine with me! I could always try again, right?

_Right_.

"Then, since no one asked a question, I must dismiss you now. Thank you for participating. The second audition and the further details will start on the day after tomorrow, so I suggest you to ready yourselves. That's all. Good day."

That… was it?

The contest I joined is… too mysterious!

I know, I know. Who am I to complain, right?

But still! I was too overjoyed that my heart would stop making weird movements when that lady showed up… then she just said that the decision will be announced the day after tomorrow?

Oh, come on!

I don't think I would get any sleep tonight.

And tomorrow night as well.

x X x X x X x X x

It's already 8 in the evening when I reached home, without even a single penny in my pocket.

What to say? I'm just a poor girl waiting for opportunities to knock on my door so I could feed my stomach every day.

Did I mention that I live alone?

Well, since my mom passed away, I was left with a small amount of money that she left from selling some books, although she isn't a high class author.

But… she's the best author for me.

That's why I badly wanted to become a writer like her.

How about my father?

My mom left him when she found out that she was pregnant with his child: and that was me. I do think that her reason was really heavy to leave him so I never met him. Really.

Yeah. I'm all alone now, still alive and still surviving.

I slowly walked towards my room and slumped down on my crumbling bed. Maybe, next time, I'll sleep on the floor.

For the 3rd time, my stomach made a rumbling sound.

Oohhh. That would be embarrassing if somebody hears me.

Thankfully, no one besides me resides in this area. I mean, only a few. This is a really peaceful place to live in, even when you're alone, and any moment, someone could sneak in and take advantage of your weakness as a woman. Or rob you. Or… whatever.

My point is living here is living like a cat surrounded by waters.

Oh well.

I never noticed that I fell asleep in hunger and fatigue.

x X x X x X x X x

_Stop throwing stones at my house! It will crumble you idiots!_

"Stop! I said stop!"

I woke up from the noise coming from my window. So, it wasn't a dream?

Man, I thought I was bullied again!

I stood up and looked at myself. I'm still in my outdoor clothes. I forgot to change.

_**Plok.**_

Okay. The window calls for attention again. I peeked at the window and saw a man holding his –is that his stomach? It must be, then. His head is facing down, and when he looked up…

"Oh my goodness! I was found by a burglar!"

Now, what am I going to do? He's glaring at me!

No. I will never open that window!

_**Plok.**_

What the- won't he even get tired of it?

He made another. And another after the other one.

_**Plok.**_

Again. Do it again and I will-

_**Plok.**_

It was loud and surprisingly, didn't cause by the window.

Then…

The next scene I saw made my heart stopped beating and my blood drained out of my body.

"Oh my goodness! He fainted!"

Yep. And blood was covering his body.

x X x X x X x X x

One hour has passed and the guy lying in my bed is still unconscious. I had to admit. For a burglar, he's pretty handsome.

Why did I even bother helping him even though he is a criminal?

Oh yes, because I'm too kind to save him from dying because of loss of blood.

What can I do? There isn't any hospital near this place. The nearest would be 10 kilometres away from here.

"But… why is he covered with blood?"

I looked at him and wiped his face with a wet towel. His body is already covered with bandages from my first-aid kit, and the bleeding has already stopped.

I also saw a bag near his body when I found him unconscious.

Maybe there are all the things he stole from others.

Perhaps, the cops already found him so they shot him with a gun, and unfortunately, he got away with these things.

Wait.

If cops were searching for him, they might think that I was his comrade or ally!

I knew it! I should've really ignored him right from the start!

But… to ignore a person who's in life and death situation wouldn't make me sleep at all.

That was worse than waiting for the contest's results on the day after tomorrow.

"Nggh…"

I immediately glanced at the person groaning.

He's waking up! What if he just killed me once he saw me? But… I just saved his life didn't I?

I know! My cellphone! I need to call a cop!

I am such an idiot! I left it in the living room downstairs!

I guess I'll just run for it before he fully wakes up.

"Eh?"

"Where are you going?"

It was icy and full of venom. I knew it! He was a killer after all!

"I-I.. I w-will g-g-go get c-clothes for-"

"Argh!"

He groaned once again. Maybe from the pain. Hah! Serves you right!

"P-Please let go of me. I-I'll give you everything I have, just don't kill me! Please!"

He coughed and I saw his hands with blood.

Blood.

He just coughed a blood! What in the world is this person's disease?

"H-Hey! Stay still! Your wounds might open again!"

"Wounds?"

He stared at me. Hard.

Where did he get those red eyes? Is he albino? Is that even normal?

But, he's more handsome when he's awake. Ah. A handsome criminal.

After a while, he held his head with his right hand and closed his eyes. At this time, I want to see what's inside his mind.

Ah, right! He must be thinking how he got in here!

"A-Ah… mister, if you're thinking why you are here-"

"They're after me."

"Yes, yes. They're after- wait. What did you say?"

"They're after me. They have been following me for 5 days."

"They… you mean…"

The gunshot on his stomach, the bag, and they are after him?

So I was right! This guy's a criminal!

"…cops are after you?"

His eyes seemed to ask me, but I can't even speak a word or move an inch because of fear. Fear that I found out his secret and he might kill me instantly!

"How… did you know?"

Again… I was right!

"So you're really a criminal?"

"A what?"

"A criminal! Didn't you just say that cops are after you?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

I can't believe I just let a criminal inside my house! Now I'm going to join my mom in heaven. Oh please! I still have a result waiting for me the day after tomorrow!

"Please don't kill me. I won't tell the cops! I promise!"

Again, he stared at me. Harder than before.

"Kill? Why would I kill you?"

Now his handsome face shows confusion.

Argh! Is he trying to fool me?

"Because you are a burglar who stole some things from others and hid those in your bag. And since cops caught you in act, you ran away from them and so they shot you with their gun. Unfortunately, you managed to run away and this was the place you chose to hide yourself from. And then you threw stones on my window because this is the nearest place you saw before you passed out. Is my deduction correct?"

I swallowed my own saliva, earning myself the hardest stare he gave me this evening.

I mean morning.

Silence.

A half-a-minute silence.

"Are you a writer?"

Wow! He knew that?

"H-How did you know?"

It was my turn to ask him that question.

His face showed boredom. Hah. For a criminal, he still had some guts to muster that kind of façade.

"You sure know how to spice up a story."

"Sto…ry?"

He nodded.

"Though I have some violent reactions: if you want to accuse me of being a criminal, wouldn't you think before you speak? Don't you think… burglar is kind of old-fashioned?"

"Huh? Mister, what are you… saying?"

He stood up. I guess he's not suffering from much pain just like a while ago.

The black-haired guy in front of me smiled maliciously (though he's still handsome!) so I stepped back. Who knows what he might do to me?

"You know… if you would just give me a chance to choose what kind of criminal I'd like to be…"

I fell down on the carpeted floor of my room.

Ah! Blame it on being hungry! If I weren't, I might still have the strength to stand up against him!

"…I might reconsider."

He kneeled down and played with a few strands of my honey-coloured hair.

Oooh. Goosebumps appeared on my skin.

What am I going to do? My heart is beating faster from nervousness. And excitement.

Excitement?

Well, yeah. He's too handsome up-close.

But! I don't want him to take advantage of me just because I'm attracted to him!

NEVER!

"As you see… molesters are way too cooler than burglars."

His eyes never left mine, challenging me to answer him back.

"You are… a rapist?"

His smirk widened, and then turned into a chuckle, followed by loud laughter.

"You… sure are…funny."

Huh? I am… funny? Why would he say that?

Why in this time when I nearly fainted with nervousness?

"W-What are you so elated about?"

His laughter stopped. And his attention fully turned to me.

"This is my first time encountering the funniest person on earth. You convinced me that you really are a writer."

"Huh? Then, this is also my first time encountering a lunatic person, who just laughed on random person after being shot by a gun! And what do I, being a writer have to do with you? Didn't you believe me when I said I was a writer?"

He stood up and crossed his arms, leaning his body on the drawer beside him.

"You didn't say that you are writer. You just asked me how I found out about that. Besides, what you said completely contradicts your face."

This person makes my blood boil!

"What in the world do you really want?"

"Thank you for asking. Actually, I'm in need of a sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? What for? Your hiding place because cops are after you? Then this isn't a place for you to live in!"

He shook his head, and turned his back at me.

"At least let me stay for just a night. I really need to get away from them."

"But you are a criminal! How am I supposed to know when cops would find you? Just talking to a criminal like you, makes me nervous."

"I'll pay how much you wanted. Just let me sleep here this night. Tomorrow morning, I'll immediately leave."

"Money?"

He faced me again.

"Yes. I'll pay how much you wanted. Or triple of your usual income."

"Where did you get your money? From stealing?"

He sighed frustrated. Well, that could be true right?

"Woman. Just say yes. Aren't we done with those accusations yet?"

Huh?

"We aren't."

Again, he sighed frustratingly.

"Please. Just this night. Like I said, I'll pay you triple of your everyday income."

"I… I don't have a job".

Silence.

"You don't?"

"You heard me."

"Perfect. Then, isn't it just rational enough for you to accept my offer?"

He has a point.

I am in deep need of money.

But… if I accept it, I'd be no different from him.

"But…"

The guy in front of me took his bag and sat in front of me.

"Once and for all, I am not a criminal. I am the victim."

Now he's changing the situation!

"Why is that?"

"Listen. Let me tell you something logical. This place is Sendai Prefecture, correct?"

I nodded.

Where is he getting at?

"I am from Miyagi Prefecture."

Miyagi.

"That's far away!"

"I know. I work at a company of my friend's father. But recently I was told that they need a replacement for my friend's father. I know this person who's competing against me to get that position, but I don't actually acknowledge him in the same level as I am in-"

"So you're arrogant?"

"Woman, hear me out first!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"These past few days, I've been receiving death threats and hate mails, which I know came from him. It turned out that that guy changed the situation. So cops are after me now. That bastard told my friend's father and my parents that I ran away so he'll take the position. Unfortunately, they believed him."

"Then, wouldn't your friend's father know that cops are after you because of that guy? Besides, your friend must be the successor, so-"

"He paid those cops to keep silent and not show this in public. And, my friend is a lawyer. He didn't want to inherit his father's company. And he's not here in Japan so he really can't help me. He has bigger problems than I have."

"That's such a waste. How long have you been running anyway?"

"Five days. I've been to different places. Unfortunately, cops find me easily. So when I was at the Kenta Prefecture, they caught me and shot me with a gun. And the rest is as what you said a while ago."

"So you really-"

"Except for the criminal thing!"

"Oh, okay. Then, why don't you just tell the cops about this? I mean, you have evidences. You have your mails right?"

"It was hacked. He hacked all of my accounts. So he really sabotaged me."

"That was… a big problem."

"I know. So I'm asking you to let me stay here just for a night. I promise I'll pay you."

He opened his bag and all I saw were a few clothes and a wallet. The guy opened his wallet and a great amount of money greeted my eyesight.

"Are those money yours?"

This time, he glared at me.

"For the third time, I'm not a criminal."

I looked at him.

"And yes. These things are mine."

"Okay. Fine, I believe you now."

"Should I be happy?"

I shrugged.

He sighed and took some money from his wallet.

"Here. I haven't touched that. Thankfully, I had savings, so I managed to survive. My cousin's already working for my accounts that that guy hacked."

I hesitantly looked at those.

I don't think I could just take money from people. It's like taking advantage of them.

"Take it."

I took the money but I grabbed his hand and gave them back at him.

He frowned at me and I shook my head.

"I'm not used to taking others' money when I wasn't the one who worked hard for that."

"Then, just take this as a gift."

"That gift was too much. Mister, I only have a bungalow, yes. You don't have to pay me because I don't spend much money on this house."

I stood up and he followed me.

"You can stay here as much as you want, since you seem like a nice person."

And handsome too.

"The more reason I want to pay you."

"Just pay me with your body."

Silence.

I looked at him.

His face is nonchalant.

Then it turned back to that malicious smile again.

"You want my body instead?"

"Yea- wait! That wasn't what I meant, you pervert!"

"What a waste. I could've complied."

"I said that wasn't what I meant!"

So that phrase was too sensitive!

"I mean, perhaps you'd be of help with the house chores. B-but, since you seem like a high class person working in a company, I-"

"Don't think so lowly of me. Even though I work at a company and have money, my parents still taught me how to do household chores. I'm an ordinary person too, you know?"

"But! You aren't supposed to work!"

Silence again.

"Okay. If you got back your friend's father's trust, then that's your payment. Just promise me that you'll come back to your parents once this is settled. Moreover, beat that guy who made your situation the worst."

"You easily trust others, don't you?"

"Maybe. Some said so."

"Anyway, where are your parents? Are you living alone?"

Now, why did he have to ask that?

"Actually, I haven't met my dad. And uhhh… my mom passed away when I was 12."

His face appeared nonchalant. The most different expression whenever I tell people about that.

"You are so independent."

And probably, the only honest reaction.

"Should I be happy?"

He shrugged.

He smiled and extended his left hand while holding his stomach with his right.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

"Ah… mister, are you alright? Does your stomach hurt?"

"This is nothing compared to yours."

"Huh?"

He emphasized his hand by extending it again. This time, I took something from him without hesitation. And I smiled.

"Sakura Mikan."

x X x X x X x X x

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

**You Found Me, The Fray**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: August 8, 2011

1:55 am

Posted on: August 19, 2011

Author's Notes: Well, that was… I don't know. Incredible?

Even I didn't think that I could finish that in a night. Haha.

For some reason, I think something possessed me when I started typing the summary of this fiction.

But hey! It would be much easier for me to write, because everything is already planned, from start to end.

If there are people who might actually encounter this one, I have to thank you in advance then. Though I don't expect many readers, I still persistently posted this due to insanity so please bear with me until the last chapter. If you'd read this, that is.

Anyways, reviewed or not would still be okay. Just don't insult this story, because it's like doubting my ability as a writer.

Any similarity in this fiction with others' life is **pure **coincidence, and I never intended that.

Credits belong to the original author, Higuchi Tachibana.

I only revised the main story for fiction purposes.

So, that's it. Once again, thank you.

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	2. Chapter 2

x X x X x X x X x

I Am A Participant!

The Tale of Snow White

~The Dwarf Helps Snow White~

Chapter ii

x X x X x X x X x

I felt that my arms and legs are getting numb each second as I tried to reach the bedside table. After my legs successfully found its way up, unfortunately, I lost my balance and fell on the carpeted floor of my room.

On the floor.

What in the world am I doing on my floor?

"As much as I love having you on top of me, you have to get up, Ms. Sakura."

I looked down. Indeed I am on top of him.

Yes, who's this guy again?

Ah, yeah. Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, the person who ran away from someone who's after his position, and cops are after him.

Addition to that, he got shot at his stomach.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Hyuuga! Sorry, I forgot that you were there."

I got off of him and extended my hand which he gladly accepted. Funny thing. I felt like I am already used to his presence in spite of spending only a night with him.

Well. Perhaps, that was what people call 'weird'.

And I was considered weird during middle school days.

"Soooo… how was last night? Did you get any sleep after all the things that happened? My house isn't that big, and it's also not that-"

I saw him smiled.

A genuine smile.

I don't think I'll need any breakfast anymore.

"Thank you. I feel very comfortable for the first time after those last 5 days."

Shocked maybe would be an understatement, because I was absolutely, extremely, and definitely shocked of what he just said.

Really? Is he serious?

Even though I have been living here for 22 years, it still took me a few years to get used to this place, considering the **very **dangerous situation every night.

I frowned at him.

"Ah… just because I'm letting you live here for free, doesn't mean that you could lie about this house. Didn't you get mosquito bites? How about the smell of the house? We're near a dumping area after all."

He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat beside him.

Just a little more push, his true colour will show up.

"Actually… this is much better than my home."

It is my turn to frown at him.

"People are always busy. I could say that my house seems more like a hotel than a home."

Huh?

"Busy?"

His smile faded, and his face looked a little worried.

"Mr. Natsume, are you alri-"

"But. You don't have to worry about that. Last night was very great, and that was all that matters."

He looked at me and I couldn't fight the urge to smile and get red at his words.

"I apologize in advance. You saved me and I can't think of a way on how to repay you. I even don't know when I'll leave as to not bother you."

My smile faded as well. I stood up and his gaze followed me.

"Mr. Natsume… when my mom died 10 years ago, I was always inside my room, waiting for her to arrive although I knew that she was dead. It took me a year to realize that she'll never come back. And the only way to see her again is to die myself. That time, I used all of her savings, and I sold all of her works in a very small price."

At this, I smiled.

I don't know but, telling him my story makes me so relieved.

He looked at me in sympathy.

"I thought… I thought I wouldn't be able to survive after I sold all that I had. The only thing that was left to me is this house, because I treasure every moment that I spent with my mom."

A very deafening silence.

I looked at him. His head is hung low.

"At twelve, I learned how to work and rely on myself because mommy wasn't there. Those days, I thought I can't bother everyone because they have their own things to deal with themselves. But…"

He looked at me once again, and I showed him a real smile.

"…I learned that I needed at least a friend beside me. Freely I received a comfort before. Freely I will give what I have to those who are in need now. Well… I also learned that I have to treasure my life and live it fully. I realized that when I thought you were dying."

I awkwardly laughed at that.

It is his life we're talking about here anyway.

Mr. Natsume stood up and pulled me to him.

Oh my goodness!

He just didn't hug me now, did he?

"Mr. Natsume?"

I thought he was going to release me when he broke the hug and stared at me, but he just hugged me again.

Tighter than a while ago.

"Ahhh… can't… breathe…"

"This is my appreciation of your kindness. I undoubtedly can call this house a real home. Thank you so much."

I never thought that rich people hug others just to show gratitude.

Hm. Just a simple 'thank you' would do to me.

I am no longer in the waiting room.

So why does my heart make funny movements again?

"Ah, right. What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook for the both of us."

He said after completely breaking the hug. Our first body contact.

And oh. I forgot to tell him that I do not eat breakfast.

"Mr. Natsume, uhh… to tell you the truth, I usually don't eat breakfast."

He gave me a look.

"What are you staring at? I just said that I don't take morning meals. Is that suspicious?"

He sighed.

"Don't you have any raw foods here?"

I even don't have a refrigerator.

"Uhh… I don't?"

"Is there a market near this place?"

I nodded.

"Let's go then. We'll buy food."

Eh? Didn't he say yesterday that he was hunted by cops? He has such a strong confidence to go outside with cops after him!

"Wait. How are we supposed to go out?"

He gave me a bored look similar to the same look he gave me last night.

A moment of silence occurred.

"We'll use the front door. Unless you have a backdoor..."

"That's not what I meant! Look, didn't you say you're being hunted?"

"That's true. But they can't easily find me."

"Then how in the world did you get that gunshot, huh? Answer-"

The immediate opening of the door broke my sentence.

x X x X x X x X x

"Sheesh. I thought you were raped by someone with all your shouts and screams."

I sighed and looked beside me. He's showing a bored face again.

"Hey, Mr. Natsume, say something."

I whispered. Good thing he's sitting near me so I can instruct him on how to answer the accusations of the old lady in front of us.

"Sorry grandma. Mikan and I were just having fun."

Oh. My. Goodness.

He said it. He said it!

And without even an honorific attached to my name!

"Fun? You call that fun?"

At this, I intervened.

"Ah, grandma, that wasn't what he meant. Right, Mr. Natsume?"

"What? Isn't it just normal for married couples to have fun?"

Married couples? What is this guy talking about?

"Mr. Natsume, just what in the world are you saying?"

I whispered harshly at him.

And he whispered back, ignoring the flabbergasted state of the old lady.

"Cops might find me, so I'm protecting my identity."

The idiot!

"You said they won't easily find you!"

"I did. But I'm just making sure."

I glared at him.

"Can't you think of other things rather than being a couple?"

He shrugged.

"If I tell them that we're friends, they might accuse us that we're too close to just be friends. They might even think that I'm courting you."

"Then, don't you think that married couple is worse than that?"

"Hm. Well, I could just always tell them that it was a shotgun marriage."

"What the-?"

"If I tell them that we're relatives-"

"They know that I don't have any relatives left. Except for my father."

He was about to speak when I cut him off.

"And don't you dare think that we'll act like father and daughter!"

"Then, we're a married couple."

"But why that?"

He put his left arm on my side and leaned his face near mine.

I don't think I'll like the outcome of this.

"Given the situation, grandma here thought that we were doing something really **fun**."

"She just thought that! It's not as if we are going to-"

He smirked.

Oh freak.

"Do. It. For. Real."

"Hm, with this house of **ours**, a couple of blocks away from neighbours, don't you think it'll be too much fun without others hearing your shouts and screams like you were being raped?"

What. The. Freaking. Well?

Thankfully, grandma recovered from her shock.

"I surrender. Mikan, you didn't tell me that you already have a husband. And handsome too."

What? She believed him that easily?

"Even though I've been here for only a short time, I already treated you as my own granddaughter."

I also treat her as my own grandmother.

I looked at Mr. Natsume and he's showing again a bored look.

Fine.

"I'm sorry grandma. But Natsume and I decided to keep this as a secret, because of some family matters."

Calling him by his first name without 'Mr.' makes me a bit uncomfortable.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me with a surprised look.

Hm. We'll get to that later on.

Just you wait.

"I understand. But will I be rest assured that your husband isn't going to leave you again?"

I felt Mr. Natsume's arm crawl around my shoulder, so I tensed up.

Just a bit.

"Rest assured grandma. I will never leave Mikan. Again."

Grandma nodded her head in understanding.

"I see. Ah, right! Have you two eaten yet?"

I nodded while Natsume shook his head.

"Ahh, D-don't worry about that grandma. We've already eaten our meal. Please don't bother-"

"Honey, the only thing that I remember eating is your-"

I clamped his mouth.

For the second time, grandma is on a shocked state.

He said it again. He said it again!

"M-My veggie soup? That's already enough, **right **honey? Oh, look at the time grandma! Isn't it time for your planting session?"

Fortunately, she smiled and clapped her hand.

"Oh, yes! I gotta go now! I'll leave you two loving couples alone, okay? See you later!"

With that, we were saved.

I glared at the guy beside me.

"Just what is on your mind and you were blabbing things like that?"

He shrugged. And slyly smiled at me.

"You want to know?"

I disbelievingly looked at him.

Oh no, he won't!

"Well, for real, I think I might really want to eat your-"

"Stop!"

"-veggie soup."

Now that one was uncalled.

"I told you, we don't have a stock of raw foods here."

"We'll buy."

"I don't have money!"

"I have. We're a married couple right?"

Here we go again.

"Mr. Natsume-"

"Are we on honorifics again?"

"We were just acting, aren't we?"

I stood up on the couch and faced him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What if it might turn into reality?"

I turned red.

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"You might fall in love with me."

"Well, that will never happen!"

Hah! Yeah. It will never happen!

Not in a million years!

"If that's what you said."

I sighed. I don't know if I should pity him or not. He's getting impossible every second.

"If you're hungry, there's a nearby convenient store. I'll go look for my food by myself."

I turned my back against him and started to walk by the door when he called me.

"Mikan."

"Yeah?"

"From now on… let's get into first names without honorifics okay?"

And I don't know if I should smile or frown with the unstoppable beating of my heart.

x X x X x X x X x

"Hey, how's the competition going?"

I smiled at my companion.

"I'm still nervous. They will announce the participants for the next audition tomorrow."

"Eh? I thought they have already chosen yesterday?"

Goodness. Why does she have to remind me that?

This lady in pink tresses sure is more excited than I am. Every day, whenever I visit her in her cake shop, she would bug me about the competition.

Guess what?

She was the one who pushed me to join that contest for aspiring writers.

Umenomiya Anna.

Twenty-one-year-old woman who inherited her parents' cake shop.

I met Anna during elementary days when I joined a writing contest in school. She was my rival, but surprisingly, she said that it wasn't her who wanted to join the competition but her parents. That time, I became good friends with her because of her honesty.

Anna cheered me up since then.

She believed my skill so she supports me in everything that I do.

We grew up together and I became good friends with her parents as well.

The truth is they wanted me to live with them, since the three of them lives in a pretty big house.

But just as I've said, I treasure every memory in the house where I reside today. So in the first place, I never sold that house.

And I never agreed to live with them.

And now that I am a participant to that writing competition, she was too excited to know everything that's happening.

Again, guess what?

Anna was the one who signed up my name for me to join the aforementioned competition. She knew I wasn't going to get mad at her because… it involves writing.

Hah! As if I forgot that 'marriage interview' she set up for me 3 years ago.

A marriage interview with a guy I barely knew.

Not to mention a pervert one!

Thank goodness her parents got on time and warned that guy not to show his face on us again.

I got mad at Anna that time and she took my word to apologize a hundred times. Well, I was just kidding but she did it anyway.

Ah, the past.

She weirdly stared at me like I was some kind of a creature riding an unidentified flying object.

Yes, she's watching too much sci-fi television shows lately.

"Unfortunately, it was postponed."

"What? Postponed? But, why?"

Her customers looked at us like **we **are some creatures riding an unidentified flying object.

I simply sighed and looked back at her.

"They didn't want to embarrass those who wouldn't be chosen in front of others, so instead, the judges made an agreement."

Her eyebrows automatically met, hands gripping the tray she's holding with anticipation and eyes provoking me to say something as soon as possible.

Anna, the impatient woman.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But please refrain from shouting. You are scaring your customers."

"Okay, fine! Just tell me now!"

"Sheesh, okay, okay! Well, tomorrow, they'll send us representatives to indicate that we have accomplished the first competition, otherwise, we'll just wait for nothing."

"Oh. How tough."

If I know, she badly wanted to scream and fire her anger at me.

Who's the first one to make a move for this competition anyway?

"Well, that's the summary of it. I still have some chores left in my house. So, I have to go now."

Her eyes protested against my declaration of leaving.

She knew I'm hiding something (that she doesn't need to know) which I will **never **tell her.

Well, I'm not really prepared to have my butt kicked by her. And she might even freak out once she found out that I am living with some guy I barely know. And if that happens, she will **definitely** strangle me to death. And kick my butt. And freak out.

"Okay. See you around."

My butt is spared.

x X x X x X x X x

I started walking back to my house after visiting and eating at Anna's cake shop.

Cake for breakfast.

_Really good_.

I've only walked up to a few steps when I felt my hand being pulled by a strong force from my left side.

Am I really a magnet for criminals?

I forgot. Mr. Hyuuga isn't a criminal.

I counted from 1 to 5 to shout but all I saw was a blond hair blocking everything on my sight.

"What-"

"Mikan. It's just me. Calm down."

This voice… is unmistakably Natsume's.

I took a deep breath and again, am about to scream when he covered my mouth with his fragrant and big palm.

"Don't shout, idiot!"

I glared at him.

For once, I took notice of his appearance.

Natsume's wearing a wet, black hoodie shirt with wet, black pants.

And a blond wig.

"Don't tell me you followed me just to ask where the towel is."

He shook his head and dragged me with him from the dark alley to the lighter part of the place we're in.

"Natsume, tell me. What in the world really happened?"

Natsume put his arms around me and smiled freakily.

Hah! Just having his arms around me freaks me already!

"Natsume-"

"Don't speak. Just follow my lead."

He whispered and I nodded.

I can feel that something's not right.

"Ah, Natsume, why are you-"

"Sweetheart, I told you not to go, didn't I? Sheesh, you're making me always follow you."

What the?

What is he saying again?

He leaned his mouth near my ear so as to fool people that we're kissing.

Kissing!

"Don't make any funny movements. Or I'll kill you."

I looked at him again.

He's Natsume right?

His face is exactly the same as Natsume.

Then why?

Don't tell me Natsume is really a criminal?

"Nat-"

"Just follow me."

x X x X x X x X x

"What exactly is happening to you?"

I shouted at him after walking a full 15 minutes covered in tension and in silence.

"Sorry, I'm not really going to kill you-"

"That's not it! Enough with being a murderer already!"

I breathed hard and he sighed, while removing his faux, blond hair.

"Someone has been following me since I walked out of this house a while ago."

I looked at him in confusion.

Wait.

Maybe, he's been discovered!

"Natsume-"

He looked straight at me challengingly.

"Scared?"

I swallowed my own saliva and shook my head.

"I-I am n-not-"

Natsume stood up and walked past me.

"I'll just pack my things, then I'll leave. It would be too dangerous if I stay longer. Besides, I said that I'll stay just for one night."

Wait.

Is he really leaving?

"That's not it, Natsume-"

Something blinding crossed my eyes and my left arm automatically blocked the shining light from the opened window.

I looked at Natsume and once again, his fake hair is back at his head.

"Natsume, what is that-"

He immediately leaned forward and…

"Sorry, I have to make you safe."

…kissed me.

He just kissed me!

But, it felt good.

My opened eyes saw his looking at the left side and I, too, looked at the said direction.

I saw something from afar twinkling like small lights.

Binoculars?

"Mmm…"

He really has been discovered!

Don't tell me, this is…

He raised my right leg and entangled it around his waist, his left arms around my waist and his right around my right leg.

This is the first time I ever experienced a French kiss.

Before I close my eyes, I looked at him and saw him had his eyes already shut.

I hooked both of my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter.

I've read tons of stories like this. Both the protagonists are kissing just to make someone jealous or whatever their objective is.

He walked forward while I walk backwards, and we ended up in the bed still kissing, but none of us seemed to mind.

Although we were already hidden by the window, Natsume neither stopped, nor dared to open his eyes.

But after a few minutes, we both opened our eyes at the same time.

He stared at me and I stared back at him.

I can feel his fresh breath!

And why am I feeling so nervous again?

Is it because we kissed?

"Natsume-"

"Forgive me.", he whispered.

And he gave me another chance to experience French kiss.

x X x X x X x X x

"So…"

Natsume stared at me.

I awkwardly looked at him.

"Are you really leaving?"

He nodded and stood up.

"About earlier, I apologize for kissing you."

I immediately built up my self-defence and stood up as well.

"D-Do you regret it?"

Uh-oh.

My big mouth.

My big, big, idiotic mouth.

"Ahh, sorry, that's not what I meant."

He turned away from me.

I bowed my head down.

I knew it.

He just protected me.

Why in the world am I hoping for something more than that?

I just met him last night!

"Of course not."

With that said… I suddenly looked up at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Natsume…"

"I must leave now. Having them found out about you and your house will lead you to dangerous situations. In fact, I think I could just be the reason if something bad happens to you."

I stepped forward and he faced me.

"But, Nat-"

"Moreover, this world is too small for me and those who are after me, so I really need to run away. I hate jumping from place to place actually, and I want to stay here. But… knowing that they might involve you too will never let me sleep at night. My conscience wouldn't stop bugging me if that happens. So I might as well just leave."

So, I guess, this is really goodbye.

"If… that's what you want."

"This isn't something that I wished for! Because I am tired of putting others' lives at stake! "

"Then why don't you just leave?"

We stood there not uttering a single word. Even I cannot believe what I just said.

Why am I so troubled by the fact that he's leaving?

And he said he doesn't like what happened!

Why am I so affected?

Maybe because I'm starting to like him?

"I'll leave now."

I just stood there while watching him coming out of the house.

x X x X x X x X x

It has been 4 hours since Natsume left and I can't be at peace. What if they found him?

They will surely kill Natsume!

And here I am, I even swore that I'll help him, yet I didn't do anything for him!

If only I could do anything. Anything!

"Wait. I think I can do something about this."

x X x X x X x X x

"So, you need my help now?"

I nodded and smiled at the man in front of me.

"But, why? I mean, I had just graduated, and there are tons of other better detectives than me."

"Because you are my friend and I trust you the most for this matter. You know some of my secrets, right?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"Great. Now, will you please help me? I really need you right at this moment."

My confidant sighed and smiled at me.

I know I can trust him.

"Okay. Tell me more about the case."

I smiled.

Tobita Yuu, you really are a great friend.

x X x X x X x X x

"So he's Hyuuga Natsume working at his friend's father's company, and was chosen to replace the father, but someone sabotaged him and has been sending him death threats, and since he met you, you let him stay at your house. And just today, he was being tracked by them so he left you."

"Exactly."

"Then why don't you report it to the higher ups?"

"Because Yuu, even the higher ups are after him. That guy who sabotaged him paid them."

He looked at me with surprised expression.

"He paid them?"

"Well… that's what I think."

"Mikan, you can't just accuse them without enough evidence."

"But I'm sure Natsume won't lie to me!"

"I never said that he lied to you."

"But I can't trust some people whom I do not know."

"How about him? You barely knew that guy."

He hit it on the spot.

Yes.

Why can't I trust people while I easily told him everything about me?

"You only met him yesterday, yes?"

I nodded.

"Because… he seems like a nice person, and I know can trust him."

I stared at him with determination.

I badly want to help Natsume so I want to do everything I can.

"It's alright. I understand if you can't help me. I'll do this on my own."

I turned my back at him.

I know I have to do this alone, so I must prepare myself.

His life is also at stake.

"Wait, Mikan."

I stopped walking and he held me on my arms.

"I'm not really good at this, but fine. Let's make some plan arrangements."

I smiled again.

x X x X x X x X x

After a few hours of discussing things on how to save Natsume, Yuu and I decided to call it a day and to execute the plan tomorrow.

On my way home, I found myself staring at the bunch of people in an upheaval state. I walked towards them and the crowd's whispers continue to get louder.

"Excuse me, what is the commotion all about?"

A man of 40s looked at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Some goon-looking men attacked another guy all at once. Good thing he got away from them, but, unfortunately, they followed him. We thought their motive is to rob him, but they didn't even look at the bag he left here."

Wait.

Attacked all at once?

They?

And… bag?

"Excuse me, but may I see the bag he left?"

The man led me to the thing the people are surrounding around.

Yellow travelling bag.

Wait!

This is…

"T-This is… This is Natsume's bag!"

I never noticed how I managed to sneak away from the rumbling crowd with Natsume's bag in my hand.

But where is he?

Where did he go?

I held the bag in my grasp tighter, and I felt a sticky liquid from that thing.

I looked at my hand and it got me really surprised.

"B-Blood!"

Did they hurt Natsume?

I just hope they didn't touch him.

"Natsume, where are you?"

I ran and ran till I got in some dark alley, and a small warehouse near me.

The blood from the bag is still fresh, so I guess Natsume is not far away. Yet.

The warehouse smells funny, and I have a big hunch that he's inside that place, so I walked inside slowly and found no one at all.

_**Plok.**_

It was a sound of a stone being thrown at my direction.

_**Plok.**_

It came from the right side where there are big cupboards blocking the view of something-rather, someone throwing those small, hard objects.

"W-Who is that?"

_**Plok.**_

Funny. This is so nostalgic.

"Who told you to come here?"

I looked behind me and saw a group of goon-looking men holding metal bars and ready to attack me.

"What is your connection to him? And why are you holding his bag?"

I swallowed something from my mouth and stepped back towards the place where the cupboards are.

"I-It's none of your business!"

The guy in the front glowered at me from head to toe and smiled maliciously.

Well, this is much freaky than Natsume's.

"You'll regret butting in."

And he ran towards me with swift movements.

I can't even move an inch! So I just closed my eyes and waited for his metal bar to make contact against my body.

_**Plok.**_

This time, that sound came from a metal bar that fell on the ground.

And I saw the guy beside me, his left mouth covered in blood.

And there's Natsume completely unarmed standing in front of me, facing the other five guys.

"Nat-"

"Don't call me that!"

Why is he mad at me?

Is it because I shouted at him earlier?

Another man attacked us, but Natsume picked up the metal bar from the guy who attacked me and used the aforementioned thing to strike the man.

Fortunately, the guy fell down.

And all at once, the 3 other guys attacked him.

The last guy attacked Natsume from behind, but thankfully, I was there to hit the guy with Natsume's bag!

Hah! Take that, you scam!

But, unfortunately, he hit me back with his metal bar on my right shoulder to block him from hitting Natsume.

Good thing it didn't hurt.

"O-Ouch."

Okay it hurt. But just a little.

I saw the other 5 guys lying on the ground holding their stomachs.

And Natsume covered my eyes and when he removed his hand from them, I saw the last man lying down, gagging blood out of his mouth.

Natsume held me gently on my shoulder, and stared coldly at them.

The very first time his looks seemed ready to kill.

"Listen here…"

His voice is low, but really cold.

"If anyone of you touched even the tip of this girl's hair, I will take the initiative of stopping you from reproducing little bundle of joys."

"What the hell, Fox? Why don't you just kill us?"

Fox?

Natsume gave them a sadistic smile and sat with his legs bent.

"As much as I love watching blood coming out of your bodies, I would prefer…"

And he looked at their… ehem, pants.

"…to see how it would look like if I cut that."

They wore scared expressions.

Is Natsume this scary?

Yes. Yes he is!

"You're son of the devil!"

Once again, the first man who attacked me attempted to attack Natsume.

But Natsume just caught the guy's fist with his hand and my companion sniggered.

"Oopsie. You're wrong about that. I am the devil myself."

I was right!

"Lend me your ears. Try telling this to your bastard boss and I'll personally send you to my sanctuary. Try hurting the girl and I'll do something worth watching, especially, with girls around. That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, don't you think it's too sadistic?"

I asked him when he brought out a knife from his pocket.

He really is planning something to them!

"Well, because this girl's eyes here are for my, you know, only to show, I might reconsider."

What the-?

"H-Hey! What are you saying?"

Natsume brought the knife near to one of the guys' face and cut his right cheek with shallow mark.

"T-T-That hurts!"

This guy is really something. And he was even persistent to convince me that he wasn't a criminal!

Look at his actions!

"Hey, let's just leave them alone, please?"

He nodded and looked at them with a cold stare again.

"Let me warn you one last time. If you even dared to tell your boss about this and our place, you, including the last of your last generations will experience Hitler's wrath."

And we left with his yellow travelling bag covered in blood.

x X x X x X x X x

"How exactly… did they find you?"

Natsume and I got home at 7 in the evening, and I'm currently confronting him and treating his wound on his mouth, while he's sitting on the sofa downstairs.

"I was planning on riding a train… but they found me and dragged me on an alley. Those guys forced me to go with them, but I didn't budge. And they used you as their tactic to get me."

Now that's confusing.

"Me? Why me?"

"You know why I kissed you this morning?"

Why does he have to remind me that?

"Someone was looking at us from afar with binoculars."

"I was right!"

He looked at me confusingly.

"I thought that was just a reflection of some glassy thing but I saw where your eyes were looking when you, uhh… kissed me, so I figured out that we were being watched."

"Precisely. They found out about us. About you. I had no choice but to go with them, because they told me that they had you. I was actually surprised when you showed up in that abandoned building carrying my bag. I threw stones to get your attention so they wouldn't catch you, but it was too late."

He… protected me again?

"Then, why didn't you just uhh… I can't find the right words to say…"

"Scare them? Threaten them? They said they had you, so I can't fight. Who knows what might happen to you if I hurt them? "

Aww… that's so sweet of him.

"How about this afternoon? Although it's against my will to see them being killed by you, don't you think it's too dangerous to just let them go? I mean, I admit, your scary looks looked convincing, but they are still criminals, and they can do anything they wanted."

Natsume breathed out, and stood up facing me. He held my right shoulder…

"Ouch!"

…and pushed me on the sofa.

"T-That hurts."

"I'm not stupid. You know that I can defend myself, yes?"

He tore the shoulder part of my shirt and I saw my shoulder really swollen.

"Eh? It's really reddish."

"One more thing why I agreed to go with them was that… tracker."

"Tracker?"

"Yeah."

Natsume brought out the bandages from my first aid kit and wrapped them around my shoulder.

"I implanted a tracker on their bodies."

Wow!

"H-How did you do that?"

He stood up and pulled me up, while he sat down on the sofa bringing me with him.

So I was positioned above his lap, facing his handsome face.

"Ah… N-Natsume… "

"That's simple. You saw them holding their stomachs, right?"

"Yes, because you- wait. Don't tell me… you…"

"That metal bar wasn't even capable of bringing a person down without enough power from the person holding it. So I used it as an excuse to insert tracking microchips in their body. I really didn't hurt them. The only pain they felt was the microchip. True, they bled from the metal bar, but that wasn't enough to make them lie on their backs, twisting in pain."

"So… that was it."

"Yeah. So you don't need to worry about me."

I glared at him.

"Why can't I worry? When I saw blood on your bag I thought they hurt you! Wait. It doesn't bother you at all, does it? I thought my heart would rip my chest in nervousness! My goodness. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I might need a-"

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

He looked at me with the most gentle and pitiful expression I've ever seen. I scratched my head and looked sideward.

"W-Well… I never said that I was mad at you. So… so you don't need to apologize. Besides, I should be the one apologizing. Hey, look. I shouted at you this mor-"

I was surprised when he held my right cheek and turned my face in front of him.

"Eh? What?"

"I haven't found a person who cared a lot for me up until now."

For the third time, Natsume gave me a French kiss.

For 5 straight minutes.

"T-That was…"

"Awesome?"

My face turned red at his comment.

"Why do you always do that so sudden?"

He stood up, still holding me. I clung to him for support and my legs are around his waist.

I noticed that we're heading to the room, towards my bed, and that's where he laid us down just staring at each other.

"Err… N-Natsume?"

"That was my expression of gratitude."

So… he didn't do it with me only?

"Then… how many people have you done this with?"

He laughed heartily.

"H-Hey, what's funny?"

"You. You really are funny."

"Stop that!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I am an anti-social person you know? So I never really get acquainted with some people. Of course I show a different kind of gratitude towards men like me."

"I wasn't talking about men."

"Well. I never thanked a woman before."

"You mean… I am the-"

"I told you. I'm an anti-social person."

I smiled secretly. Well, at least I am his first kiss.

And he is mine too.

"What are you smiling idiotically about?"

I frowned at him.

"Meanie."

"I know. That's why I'm apologizing. Sorry for involving you with my problems."

I grinned at him.

"Hm. I think, the very first time you threw stone at this window…"

We both looked at our right side and I pointed at my window.

"…I figured out you'll bring problems. So, that doesn't matter anymore."

He smiled gently. I smiled back.

"I can't just leave you behind, now that they found out about you, so I really need to stay here to guard you. But, if you don't-"

I smiled.

"I know."

Natsume looked at me, smiling and frowning at the same time.

"So, does that mean… you'll welcome me again at your house?"

I put my palms on his chest and frowned to show him that I was thinking.

Well, I think I know the answer myself.

I grinned at him.

"Welcome back."

He smirked at me.

"I'm home."

And I swear, French kiss never tasted this good for the fourth time.

x X x X x X x X x

_**Cause it's you and me**_

_**And all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, and nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me**_

_**And all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**You and Me, Lifehouse**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: August 17, 2011

12:47 am

Posted on: September 19, 2011

Author's notes: Wow. I never thought I'd reach over 6,000 words in just a chapter.

But seriously, I'm into it so it's fine. Haha. XD

Anyway, criticisms are welcome.

Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical error you might find. Just please point those things out and I'll gladly change it.

**Q & A Portion:**

**How in the world did Mikan manage to enter school when her mother died when she was just 12 years old?**

Frankly, dear readers, critics and subscribers, as I have said, Mikan has Anna as her friend. Anna's parents support her as well. But, most of the expenses she spends on her school are from selling her mother's works.

**Is Mikan a college graduate?**

Yes. She graduated with Yuu and Anna with different courses.

**Why did the guy call Natsume 'fox'?**

Simple. It's still a mystery we will solve together.

**How far is Mikan's house from the old woman's and Anna's?**

One kilometre from Anna's and half a kilometre from the old woman's.

**Why did Mikan's mother leave her (Mikan's) father?**

Once again, it's a mystery that we'll solve together.

**Is everyone even included in this story?**

I 100 % assure you that everyone IN THE ANIME VERSION is. Of course they have different (alternate universe) roles here. I do not really read Gakuen Alice manga enthusiastically, but rest assured that the main characters are complete: including the one whom people label as 'the b***h'.

I have introduced three (Mikan, Natsume and Yuka) at the first chapter.

I introduced another two at this chapter (Anna and Yuu).

Although I'm not that familiar with the 2B students, I know the majority of them. So, no worries.

**What do you mean by Hitler's wrath?**

To those who do not know about this yet: Well, during our 5-day bible seminar, (on the third day) it was said (even in the bible) that there would come a time that Jews would be killed (when people decided to free the criminal and kill Jesus instead, the Jews said "let His blood be on us and on our children"). And during holocaust, Hitler killed 6 million Jews in 6 years.

I do believe that there's a movie about this.

So… I must go now. It's really late. Haha.

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	3. Chapter 3

x X x X x X x X x

I Am A Participant!

The Tale of Snow White

~Snow White Helps the Dwarf~

Chapter iii

x X x X x X x X x

"Mikan, you better have a good and valid reason why you're moving around a lot."

I glared at the guy sitting on the sofa in front of me.

"Well, I don't have! It's just that, at any moment, there might be someone who'd knock on my door and live with us for a month!"

Goodness. I'm really nervous! What if I wasn't chosen?

That's the only hope that I have!

"Someone will live with us?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He frowned and then glared at me.

"How about us? Our privacy?"

"Well, for once mister, you and I will sleep on a different bed."

"Hey, is that person good enough to ignore your husband?"

Argh! He's making this hard for me!

"Natsume, we aren't a real couple, remember?"

He stared and stared at me, and I stared back.

"No touches or hugs?"

"Yes. No touches and hugs."

Well, what a waste.

He stood up and once again, he showed me that pitiful expression, while staring long and hard at me.

"No French kisses?"

Now, that's a different story. But still!

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"No. I mean, yes, yes. No French kisses."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back at me.

"Fine. French kiss that person who'll live in **our **nest."

Really. This guy!

"Natsume, don't be so childish! I really need that person to help me with-"

A knock.

"Excuse me."

I opened the door, revealing a guy wearing a khaki hat, long-sleeved polo and long khaki pants.

Wait. Is this it?

"Yes? How may I-"

"What do you want?"

Uh-oh. Natsume sure knows when to butt in.

"Nat-su-me!"

I spoke through gritted teeth while smiling apologetically at the man in front of us.

But, if this was the representative, were the Noru Publishers mistaken about sending him instead of a woman?

"A-Ahh… I j-just came here to d-deliver this to M-Ms. Sakura Mikan."

Deliver?

"I am Sakura Mikan."

"Give me the package, and get the hell out of here."

I saw Natsume in the corner of my eye glaring at the guy.

He's really at it.

Wait.

If he's not the representative, then… who?

"Thank you-"

The guy was already gone.

"Nat-su-me! What's your problem?"

He just shrugged and stared at the box on my grasp.

Oh yeah.

Who sent me this?

I glared at him one last time and sighed. Instead of getting angry at him, I must focus to avoid bad atmosphere.

I tore the package and a letter surprised my sight.

"What? You got a love letter from your lover?"

There he is again!

"Natsume, did you have a bad dream? If so, please don't take all of your frustrations out on me."

Again, he shrugged and stared at me then at the letter I am holding, urging me to read it in front of him.

Why am I being suspected like a wife being unfaithful to her husband?

"Okay fine. I'll read it."

"_**A very pleasant day, Ms. Sakura. We, from the Noru Publishers, would like to-"**_

"Wait. What… did you just say?"

Natsume's surprised reaction caught me in surprise as well.

"Uhh… greetings from Noru Publishers?"

"Noru… Publishers?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, because you didn't even give me a time to explain myself, I thought you might want to hear this one."

"You have my ears."

I sighed.

"You know that I am living alone, right?"

He didn't answer.

"In order to support myself, I joined a writing contest; only for professional writers."

I continued.

"Truth is, my friend listed my name on the list without my knowledge. I just found out about it when a mail came to me, indicating that I was chosen as one of the participants. The night you came, I just got home from the first part of the competition. And today is the second part. But, I was also pressured."

"Why?"

"If no one comes here as a representative, then I didn't make it to the first part. But this letter… gives me more pressure than what I have already imagined."

"Why don't you read the letter?"

"That's what I am planning actually."

"…_**Noru Publishers would like to inform you that the team-conditioned trial for the second part was postponed. It was due to the unfortunate accident of one of our representatives, Francis Olivers. With respect to his-"**_

"Mikan. That second line. Please repeat it."

I saw him frowning, without looking at me.

"Huh? You sure know when to interfere. But hey, it was really unfortunate for him. Well, here it goes: It was due to the unfortunate accident of one of our representatives, Francis Olivers-"

"Stop. I heard enough."

"Natsume?"

"I forgot to buy groceries yesterday. I'll go outside to buy."

"Eh? Will it be okay if you're alone?"

He turned his back at me and took hold of his fake hair.

"It will. Don't worry. Take care of yourself."

Hah! He's one to talk!

"Sheesh. I should be the one warning you, you know?"

And he **kindly **went out by slamming the door.

"Does Natsume have his period today?"

Well, it's time to read the letter completely.

"_**With respect to his death, we wish all participants to take participation on the second part of the contest. We've decided that staffs are to be kept busy within this week, to prepare a grand commemoration for our dear representative. The whole company will be waiting for your works which you will do by yourselves after one month. We ask for your kind consideration. Yours truly, The Noru Publishers Staff"**_

"Ahh, what a pity. It was too unfortunate for him. But… I did it! I am allowed to participate on the second round!"

But… that name. I think I've heard it somewhere before.

x X x X x X x X x

"_Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_N-Natsume?"_

"Sshh. Tone down. Others might hear you."

"_B-B-But… how come? Why?"_

"Be quiet!"

"_Okay. Okay I'm sorry. But, really. How?"_

"I have a big hunch that he's scheming something again."

"_Again? Wait. Don't tell me…"_

"Yes. He really won't stop until I show up, and someone's life becomes at stake."

"_Huh? Whose?"_

"This isn't the time and place to talk about that. I'll contact you later, but I have a favor to ask you."

"_A favor? Well, okay."_

"I want you to contact **her**. If it is needed to drag her here from New York, do it."

x X x X x X x X x

"Eh? You've made it?"

"Uhh… Yeah?"

"And you said it was because one of their representatives died of an accident?"

"Yeah."

"So they have no choice but to include all participants on the second round?"

"Yeah."

"Mikan… isn't that just great?"

I know, right?

Who would not think of entering the second part of the contest effortlessly as a great achievement?

"Well, at first, I thought it was a prank letter, but when I saw the company's seal, I knew I wasn't dreaming."

My comrade, Anna, sat down in front of me and gave me a frown.

"But don't you think it was too pitiful? I mean, it was like… you just succeeded in entering the second part because of that person. Poor guy."

I sighed.

She is right.

It's an advantage for me to join the second part of the contest, and I am really grateful that none of us was eliminated, but… just thinking that I gained through the loss of others makes me guilty enough to even show myself to them.

"But, I have no choice."

"Huh?"

"You know how bad I wanted to earn money, right? Maybe, it was destined."

"To what? To see someone die so that others will take the pleasure?"

Wow.

That one was uncalled.

Am I being accused again?

"You sound as if I am a very heartless and selfish person."

"O-Of course not! I mean, you even think of his unfortunate situation. Maybe, others just threw the letter, not caring about that person at all."

"I don't know. I can't just accuse them, you know? Besides, we all gained an advantage, so there's no point in self-righteousness."

"I guess you're right. So… what's your plan now?"

"I think I'm going to go home now. I have no other choice but to write the story myself. I can't disturb you either. I know that you're busy here."

"Mikan, do you really think that I will prioritize my works rather than my best friend?"

I smiled.

Anna really is so sweet.

"Well, I'll just give you a ring in case my brain runs out of ideas. But for now, I know that you need to do your job. So I will just wait."

She smiled.

"Okay. Just call me."

x X x X x X x X x

I am now walking alone to go back home, but I stopped.

I feel that I am missing something, something that I forgot.

"But, what is that?"

My phone suddenly rang, so I immediately looked at the screen.

"Unregistered number? Who will… hello?"

"_Mikan, where the heck are you?"_

"Uhh… Yuu? Is that you?"

"_No, it's Spiderman, and guess what? I am now allowed to wear Superman's idiocy. I mean, pants and boxers. Of course, pants first."_

Just as I thought.

I really forgot something.

My appointment with Yuu!

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot our appointment! It's today, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"_Well, I am certain that my planner will never lie to me, unless it bore itself a brain and just started writing unnecessary things by itself."_

"Hey, will you please stop with the sarcasm? I'm already guilty enough to be lectured. And you said unnecessary? What I told you yesterday was really serious!"

"_If that was serious, then why aren't you here yet?"_

"Fine, fine! I'm on my way now!"

Sheesh!

Another reason to be guilty.

x X x X x X x X x

"So, you've already gathered information?"

"Actually, no."

"Eh? Then why?"

"I can't find single information about him. Hyuuga Natsume, right?"

How is that possible? No information about Natsume?

"B-But, is that even possible? Have you tried searching on the people finder? I'm sure there's information about him; where he lives, who his parents are or whatever!"

Yuu sighed.

That really is impossible!

"Mikan, I am as frustrated as you are. I've downloaded search engine software in the internet, but I really can't find any information about him. Even the images, I can find nothing."

"Then, how?"

How am I going to help him now?

"I've figured you'd ask so…"

"Huh?"

The door opened, and a tall, bespectacled, blonde man came inside.

"Y-Yuu, what's this? I thought I told you that this is between us?"

"Mikan, you don't need to worry. He is a companion. He is my senior in this field, and I know that we can trust him."

The tall man smiled and offered me his hand for a handshake.

What am I going to do?

Perhaps, he noticed that I was hesitating so he spoke up.

"I am Wil. You can trust me uhh… Mikan, right?"

Still, I hesitated. What if he's one of those who are after Natsume?

I can't just accept that!

"Well, I know that you'll be like that, because you want to protect your friend, right?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I see. Then we'll do just that."

"But can I really-"

Yuu smiled.

"Mikan, everything will be alright."

I sighed. I guess I have no choice here either.

"Fine. I just hope that-"

"Don't worry. No one will know about this. This is between us three."

I hope so. I just hope so.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Mr. Wil sat in front of me and smiled.

"I have a lot of connections. But rest assured. I know how to handle things alone. Besides, I negotiate with 90% of my clients in private."

"So… what exactly are we going to do?"

"What's his name again?"

"Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume."

I slightly noticed the small malicious smile that appeared on his face.

"Hyuuga Natsume, huh? Perfect."

Is this person… really trustworthy?

x X x X x X x X x

Eleven forty-five.

"I'm really hungry."

But it will take me a half an hour to arrive home. And I don't think I will make it conscious.

"Huh. It is too tiring. And I didn't even eat breakfast. I wonder if Natsume's already home."

"And I wonder what you got yourself into."

What the-

"N-Natsume?"

And here comes Natsume, carrying two bags of groceries, with his blonde wig attached to his hair.

"H-How did you get in here?"

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that. Plus, didn't I tell you that I'll go buy groceries?"

"Well, if you didn't act weirdly earlier, I wouldn't have forgotten that!"

He didn't answer.

Maybe he really has a period!

"Uhh, Natsume-"

"Forget about that. I just saw you coming out of a building. What did you do there?"

So he saw me?

"W-Well, I just visited my friend, and I haven't seen him for a while so I decided to pay him a visit."

He didn't look convinced.

That's already predicted.

"Him?"

"Uhh, yeah. He was my childhood friend."

Silence.

Five seconds of silence.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Again, silence. For four seconds.

"Why am I being accused of unfaithfulness again?"

x X x X x X x X x

"Stop. I said I am sorry, didn't I?"

Still, I didn't listen to him.

He's being childish again!

"If you didn't say a word, I'll kiss you."

Hah! As if I'm threatened!

"French kiss. But on another part of your body."

The pervert!

"Natsume, we aren't a real-"

"We are a married couple in love in front of others, so don't you state lame excuses again just to prevent me from being jealous."

This guy has really some nerve. I can't accept that just because he's –ahem- handsome!

"Well, you aren't really, right?"

"How sure are you about that?"

Huh?

"T-That's impossible!"

"It's not."

"Nat-su-me!"

I glared at him then grabbed his burger and ate it myself.

Hah! Serves him right!

"Hey, that's my food!"

"So? It's mine now."

He seemed fired up, but I am glad that he's not the same as the Natsume this morning.

"Well, excuse me. I need to go find a restroom."

I smiled and walked out of his sight, but when I was about to turn left, my body collided with another so I fell down.

_**Crash.**_

Of all the places I needed to be clumsy, why in the fast-food restaurant?

I stood up and bowed at the person in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Wow. What a coincidence."

That voice.

It is really familiar.

"Mikan Sakura, we meet again."

If I were not mistaken, this person is…

"Usami…Wakako."

"Good thing you remember me."

This girl.

Usami Wakako.

Why did she have to appear in my life again?

"Well, I've heard that you're joining another contest. I do not know if that was just a rumour or you're really being desperate about having money. Seriously, why don't you just sell your body to some rich guys? I know that that will earn you so much. You'll become famous yourself. How is that?"

The nerve of this girl!

Years have already passed since my last encounter with her.

She was my classmate, and she was the most popular girl in our university back then.

Now, why is a university posh wasting her time on me?

Simple: because I accidentally spilt my milkshake on her expensive, not to mention new dress from some French-speaking country during our college days.

Ah. I forgot to mention. That day was also the day when her mother first caught sight of her as a 'bundle of joy'.

After the humiliating experience (for her), there was no day that she wouldn't bully me.

Thankfully, Anna and Yuu were always there to protect me.

And that was the reason why people started to call me a cry-baby.

Pathetic, isn't it?

But, during our graduation, lots of scandalous photos and videos appeared in our school gymnasium, with her as the main star of course.

With that, she decided to fly to France and never showed herself up again.

The bully was being bullied.

During those times, I never fought for myself because I was really a coward.

But hey! Maybe, I could defend myself now.

Standing straight and with my chin up, I gave her a coy smile.

"As much as I love to be famous, no thank you. I'd rather be popular with my skills and talents than having lots of embarrassing photos and videos of myself. If I remember it correctly, I- no, we, witnessed a pretty good show five years ago-

"How dare you talk that way to me Sakura! You were just the pathetic cry-baby before, and you even had the guts to enter an elite university even though you're a bimbo!"

Well, that's because I was a scholar.

And you were just using your money and power, idiot.

"You were just selling your mother's pathetic works before."

Now she crossed the line.

"Compared to you, I'm sure my mother in heaven is jumping in joy with my success. Unlike yours…"

I looked at her from head to foot and frowned.

"…do your parents even want to see your face after having watched that show?"

Hah. I could see smoke coming from her nose and ears.

Here comes the dragon model.

"What the- speak for yourself! Did your tails make you like that? Clearly, without those two, you were nothing! But I, I am the popular Usami Wakako who caught the attention and hearts of others, because I have my ways!"

I laughed at her and crossed my arms.

"So, the incident of those 'photo-shopped' photos and videos before was real?"

"Laugh till you can Sakura. Admit that you were just envious of me, because I have tons of guys after me. And poor you don't even have a single suitor."

Ouch.

Okay that hurt.

But at least, Natsume kissed me. Lucky!

"Well, I don't need one!"

This girl sure knows my weak point.

How come?

Well, she saw me confessing to our class representative who turned me down, and unfortunately, that time, they started dating.

Again, pathetic, isn't it?

But, I guess that's just the way it is.

I'm always laughed by her because of guys, guys and guys.

Well, for all I care!

"See? You can't even defend yourself. I wonder what that representative would say if he finds out that you're still single up until now."

Argh! Can't she just stop already?

"T-Then… Then tell that representative that… that…"

I saw her smirking at me.

Aw. She won again.

"Tell him that she belongs to someone now."

Huh?

Someone from behind came after me.

Wait.

"N-Natsume?"

"Sweetheart, you were taking so long so I followed you. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, I-I…"

"Hmm?"

Natsume gripped my shoulders tightly without her noticing so I caught his act.

Pretend again!

"Nothing, s-sweetheart. I just met my old schoolmate."

I looked at the girl in front of me.

I wished I bought a digital camera when I had the money, because I, Sakura Mikan, would like to catch this 'Kodak moment' of Wakako.

"Hello there. I presume you are my wife's old schoolmate?"

She didn't answer.

She just kept on drooling, I mean staring at the guy beside me. And then she looked at me with a frown.

"Sakura, I never thought someone would actually hit on you."

And she looked at Natsume again.

"Tell me cutie, how long are you going to stay with her? Weeks? Days? Hours? Or maybe, because you already saw me, you're going to dump her now?"

What the freaking well?

Did she really think of me as that pathetic?

"Actually…"

Natsume looked at me and smirked.

Don't tell me… he will… just like that senior.

Don't tell me he will abandon me-

"…until I get tired of hearing her shout my name every night. Or maybe until I get tired of her having on top of me. Like always."

-as well?

Wait.

"What?"

Wakako smiled pathetically at me. I know what she's thinking! The nerve of this girl!

"Just as I thought. Sakura is really desperate to-"

"But dear, getting tired of her will never happen at all."

Huh?

"Well, just thinking about last night… sweetheart, wasn't it really great?"

I gawked at him. Sure he isn't talking about **our **sex life which never really existed!

But, at least, I got the girl gawking at us too.

"You both are lying."

And she grabbed my hand.

"You even don't have a ring."

Dead. We're really dead!

"I… I forgot it."

"That's not a valid excuse Sakura."

She smirked again.

"I really forgot it in the bathroom!"

Uh-oh. Now I blurted it out.

You are an idiot, Mikan.

"I told you to wear it at all times, sweetie. Don't you remember? We put these in the bathroom before taking a bath together."

I looked at Natsume and well… surprise.

On his hands are two beautiful diamond-carved rings.

He held my left ring finger and put the ring on it, and he put his on his own.

Why does he have those?

"I guess I have to apologize for taking it off too. You know that if I wear this, my finger will never fit in your…"

I clamped his mouth and awkwardly laughed.

This is getting vulgar every second.

"S-Sweetheart, I think that matter is just between us anymore. So, nice seeing you again, Wakako. My **husband **and I really need to go now. Bye!"

And we left Wakako with her mouth wide open.

x X x X x X x X x

"I never thought that you're capable of popping out of nowhere."

"Well, it's true that you were taking so much time so I decided to follow you."

I sighed. This is one long discussion.

"So… what did you hear? I'm sure you'll think of our conversation as just a friendly one if you didn't hear anything, or see the changes in our facial expressions and gestures."

"I heard about your mother."

I smiled.

Really. He already knew that, didn't he?

"Well, what she said was true. I was a cry-baby before. I did everything that I could so that I'll reach my goal of becoming a professional writer. Thankfully I graduated."

I looked at him.

"And I can't possibly ask for more now. I'm already happy with what I have. A peaceful life, a chance to become a writer, my friends… and…"

As much as I am shy to admit, I am thankful that…

"And?"

"And a very helpful and reliable housemate who just barged in my house and told everyone that he's my husband."

I am thankful that I have Natsume.

At that, he laughed. And I too, followed soon after.

"So, **sweetheart**…"

I said between giggles, emphasizing the endearment we used at the restaurant.

"…aren't you supposed to apologize now? You've proved that I wasn't unfaithful."

I smiled and he laughed even more, pulling my hands a little harder to sit beside him.

"Well, I know a way so that you'll say that I'm your one and only husband."

I raised a brow.

"And that is?"

Instead of answering, he just looked seriously at me.

"What?"

Still, he didn't answer. Natsume just held my face in his hands and stared at me more.

"O-kay, Natsume I'm getting too thrilled by this."

A minute of silence occurred. We just stared at each other more and more.

Okay, I have to cut this.

"Natsume, you're getting-"

"I love your eyes."

Now that really caught me.

"Huh? My eyes? B-But I don't see any sign of being attractive in this part of my body."

I awkwardly laughed.

But what made my heart jump in confusion is that Natsume didn't say a word to protest or tease me.

Wow. He's different.

"Your class representative. Does he have poor eyesight?"

"H-How did you know that?"

"So… I was right?"

"Well, it's true. He looked like a big nerd before but I liked him because he's a genius."

I smiled.

"But… amazing. How did you know about that? Instinct?"

"I never relied on instinct, Mikan. It's just that… he didn't appreciate the things around him."

Aww. That's so sweet of him!

"Maybe. But that was in the past you know? Furthermore, he became my stepping stone to keep an eye on my studies. Well, if ever he accepted my confession before, I may have given up on being a writer."

He cocked a smile and shook his head.

"Then I am glad that he turned you down."

I smiled at him.

"I think so too."

With that, his grasp on my face tightened, and it turned into pinching.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"That's for eating my burger earlier."

So he really intended to get back at me for that!

"Well, that's what you get for accusing me of being an unfaithful 'wife'."

"**Well, **aren't you?"

"I am not! My mom told me to be faithful at all times even though I was the one being cheated on or whatever. And I am like that!"

I shouted while breathing hard.

"Is that so?"

Natsume crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

Another moment of silence. He sighed.

And looked at me again.

"Are you sure you're not really unfaithful?"

I am sure my eyes twitched at that question of his.

This conversation isn't getting anywhere at all.

I closed my eyes and held his face in my hands.

And pinched him.

"Ow, ow! Woman, that really hurt!"

"I am just being lenient."

"You call yourself lenient?"

Sheesh. This guy really is getting at my nerves a lot today.

I sighed.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, I give up."

I turned my back at Natsume, and expected him to apologize but no words came from him. So I walked slowly towards the stairs.

But, he surprised me again.

How?

I just felt his arms around me and his body attached to my back.

"Sorry. To be honest, I don't know why I actually believe in everything that you say. I just met you a few days ago, but you already entrusted me your past. You even bothered searching for me when those goons took me. I am really grateful to have met a faithful person in you. So… forgive me?"

That's Natsume for you.

I smiled.

"Apology accepted."

Huh. I never thought Natsume looked at me truly that way.

He is full of surprises.

I could sense that he's now smiling.

He didn't move an inch, he just remained hugging me from behind and that's when I saw the ring on his ring finger.

I turned around (ah, I never noticed that his arms are still around me, but still, I turned around) and smiled at him.

"Ah, right! Natsume, thank you for helping me a while ago, you know with that girl. You spared me from embarrassment."

While putting off the ring, he immediately held my hand and stopped me when I completely took it out from my finger.

Perhaps…

"Natsume?"

He smiled gently at me.

"I bought that for the both of us."

Really?

"Eh? Why?"

"Grandma thinks that we're a couple, right? So, we'll act just like that."

"Is that even necessary? Moreover, where did you get money to buy the rings? They looked really expensive."

He melodiously laughed again.

I think I'm falling for his laughter.

"These… sweetheart, are nothing to worry about. This is just to certify that you already belong to Hyuuga Natsume, in case someone might attack you again."

Now, he's being possessive.

I giggled.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Hyuuga 'possessive' Natsume."

"Well, isn't it just right to kiss my wife after putting the ring on her finger as a closing ceremony?"

That made me laugh, and him smile.

"Natsume, we haven't even exchanged vows."

"Well, I will never give you a chance to say no anyway, so those questions have their answers already."

"How sure are you that I won't decline?"

I crossed my arms.

This is getting fun. At least I'm getting back at him now.

"Quite sure. Besides, you will never get away from my grasp because we live in the same house."

Wow. He's really conceited.

"I can always kick your sorry butt out of this house."

"You can't, because I am your husband. And as a husband, it's my duty to help my wife at all times, isn't it? You know, like helping you undress yourself."

Now I'm sure I'm blushing madly.

Why do perverted ideas come out of his mouth whenever he speaks?

"Hah. Why are you talking about honeymoon all of a sudden? We're not married yet."

If he wants to play games, then I'm willing to join him.

I heard him chuckle.

"That's why we need to skip this whole ceremony thing and just proceed to the **fun **part."

Just thinking about it makes me laugh too. Strangers who just met a few days ago, on a honeymoon?

Now, that's more lunatic than some stranger who just laughed at you after being shot by a gun.

But then, because it's the hard-headedness of Natsume we are talking about, I shrugged and sighed. And agreed.

"Fine. We're married."

He grinned boyishly and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. In just a mere second.

Why does it still surprise me when we already kissed numerous times?

After a few seconds, he smiled softly and held my face again.

"So…" he started. "…aren't we supposed to start raising a family now?"

I grinned.

"Nope!"

And then laughed. I saw him frown and the next thing I knew, I was being carried upstairs. Towards my bed.

And I don't think Natsume would let me sleep alone there now.

Because the smart-ass has some excuse.

He will definitely use the 'we're already married' phrase partnered with a nonchalant expression.

I know him too well.

"Natsume! Why did you carry me here?"

He maliciously smiled and crawled on top of me.

A minute of silence passed.

I didn't utter a word, neither did he.

But, I felt the urge to ask him something.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

His voice due to his fast response vibrated on my neck, making me shiver in anticipation.

Wait.

Anticipation in what?

"What is it?"

"Eh? Err… Why?"

"What why?"

He looked at me and I threw him back a look.

"Why are we doing this?"

He frowned, and sat up, pulling me against his body.

"Doing what?"

I sighed. This is getting harder to explain.

"These. These things. We just met. But we act as if we're a real couple. I mean, obviously, no one is here to witness this, but we still act like we're in love."

I looked at him again and saw him expressionless.

"Mikan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Huh?

Wait, don't tell me he's-

"Because I don't."

Bastard.

"What's the point of questioning me if you don't believe at it yourself?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe, because I'm warning you."

"Warning with what?"

I spat at him, still angry at his answer.

"If other guys do this to you, would you do the same thing? Kiss them when they insist? Hug them back when they touch you? Agree to let them stay and sleep in your house even though they're dangerous?"

"Why are we getting out of hand? That wasn't my question."

I never thought he's capable of making riddles.

"Answer mine, and you'll get yours."

Argh! He's impossible!

"Fine. Listen. Well, I relied on my instinct that time. I thought you were a bad person…"

"Because you thought I was a criminal."

"Well, sorry about that! I mean, I saw you almost lifeless, and I knew that time that I was more scared to see somebody else die when I know that I still can do something about it."

"You trust easily."

"A trait I got from mom. And I'm thankful. Besides, I know you're a good person. And I had this feeling of need to help you."

I smiled at him, forgetting the semi-anger that was built in my heart a few minutes ago.

"I want to be careful of you."

"Huh?"

"At all times, I want to be comfortable around you. I don't know when they will attack, so this is the least thing that I can do for you."

He stood up and faced the window.

"To be honest, I am afraid that those guys might actually tell their boss about us. About you. So I want to be watchful at all times. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

With that said, Natsume became dead serious.

It's true that he appears to be a bit scary sometimes; one example would be that time when he himself threatened those guys with their 'manliness-in-line' topic.

And in the end, his expression is just as sharp as his threats.

Alluring yet deadly.

"I put you in this place, so I'll pull you out myself. This might be one of the hardest things for me, considering that something important is on the line, I'd say that this is not just a simple cat and mouse chase."

I swallowed. Hard.

Perhaps, getting involved with Natsume is really dangerous.

"This… is what we call being trapped in hell."

He looked at me vehemently. If this is what it looks like, something inevitable is bound to happen.

And I know… I just know that there's no point in turning back now.

"If I have to put it simply, we're doing this because I know we have to."

Natsume walked back towards the bed again and sat on the edge of it, not taking away his eyes from me. He crossed his legs and finally, he broke the silent communication he's been sending me through his cold eyes.

And there's no way I would forget how hasty he closed his red orbs and put his fist against his forehead.

He's just as tensed as I am.

"Am I going to die?"

I don't know how or why or when did that question came out of my mouth, it's just that, I was carried away by the tension that appeared before us.

Surprisingly, his head shot upright and his sight landed on mine, but he looked down and untangled his legs.

"You are."

At the moment, I felt like throwing up the contents of my stomach.

Funny.

I've been put to a lot of critical thoughts lately. And I'm sure that this isn't just a coincidence, because I know that everything that's happening is meant to be, and it all started when I let him in.

When I let Natsume in my life.

"And maybe you aren't."

"Huh?"

I immediately looked at him as he stands up.

What did he just say?

"If you really are going to die, what are you going to do? If I told you they will get you sooner or later, would you regret letting me in your house, helping me? Now that you know about your situation… will you hate me?"

He looked at me again, voicing his questions in alternation of loud and quiet sounds.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

If I were to say that I'm scared, I'd be lying.

I know more than myself that I am utterly and completely terrified with this attitude of Natsume.

He's not the same guy who loves to include humour in every word that he says.

The guy who's standing in front of me is far different from him.

And goodness, how I love to just punch him square in the face so just he'd stop saying these things! And even if we're living together for just… three days? I admit that I have gotten used to his jerk nature.

But I got the one and only answer to his question…

"Never did I regret having you here."

And I swear I saw his eyes in widened state.

How come I witnessed that just now?

Well because, yeah… Natsume never showed his real self in front of my face.

"Don't lie. You are even shaking with fear."

He gave me a sly smile, merely contrasting with an impossible tone one.

I knew it! Even this time, he had to be a jerk too!

"W-Well, that might be true, but swear! I don't really regret helping you! I mean…"

I looked away from him. I don't want to see his irritating expressions once I tell him what's on my mind.

"…I mean, I don't care if I'm in between life and death situation. I just felt what I want and I know I am obliged to do. And that's-"

"Why are you so confident?"

Natsume intently stared at me, and I shivered under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You may think that everything's just fine because I can easily threaten someone, but there's a big line between fairy tale and reality."

Huh?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I figured that out because you are a writer. You, between us, are more capable of telling the difference between reality and fiction. Am I right?"

"And that means?"

I raised a brow at him, urging him to speak honestly.

"Look, Mikan. I just told you that your life is in danger. Why aren't you so surprised about that?"

I smirked.

"That's where you lack knowledge of me, Natsume. I've faced a lot of tough and difficult situations, for your information. What do you think was I feeling while selling my late mother's works in the streets every day? There were a thousand chances that I might get killed. The street posts might just fall down on me. I might be hit by a car. Murderers might just show up and kill me…"

I snapped my fingers and shook my head.

"…in an instant. There was a 90% chance that I'd get killed, 90% part thinking that living those days would be my last. But…"

I smiled at him. I hope he gets where this conversation is leading to.

"…but, that remaining 10% kept me from worrying about other things. I am scared, Natsume. But that doesn't stop me from doing what I know is right."

I used a couple of seconds to glance at him, but all I saw was a façade of confusion.

"If I have to die, I'll die. If that's what was bound to happen, I'll never stop it. "

"But… I might not be the person you expect me to be. I am alive because I fight. I am not the type of person who uses his power to destroy others' lives."

I snorted.

"Hah. Then what's with those 'preventing the guys to produce' as I quote, 'bundle of joys'?"

"I said that because we were in danger. But… there's this part of me you might grow to hate-I tend to lose control of myself whenever something important is nowhere near safety."

"Well, I don't care."

I shrugged and pasted a smile on my face again.

"If you think there's a thick line between reality and fairy tales, then I'd say that you're wrong about your theories."

He made an amused facial expression, and sat on the bed beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder, which I gladly accepted.

"And which part of my theories did you not like at all?"

Argh!

"I never said that I did not like your theories. I was just stating opinion, that's all."

I glanced at him, and he had this kind of questioning look on his face.

"What? You have anything against my theory?"

"That's not it. I'm just saying that… I do not believe that you're living because you strive for life."

Once again, I smiled at him, and leaned on his chest.

Woah. How sweet.

"Then what?"

"It's 'you fight because you live'. You have no choice in this life but to fulfil your mission. But… isn't it wonderful? Aren't you happy that you got a chance to see this world?"

"And should I be happy when I'm in the dark side of this world?"

"You aren't. It's just the problems you're talking about."

"Exactly. How am I going to enjoy life when we have problems?"

I glared at him and he raised his left eyebrow.

Wow. Sure he never noticed the times when he makes fun of me.

"Well, at least you enjoy talking about perverted things in front of others."

He chuckled.

Oh my goodness! This guy just chuckled!

"Now you're enjoying yourself."

And I laughed with him.

Heh. Now I know he's enjoying this.

"I'm just trying to say…" I started and looked at him.

"…if you don't have any problems, how are you going to know that words like 'hope', 'family', 'friends' and 'faith' exist?"

Silence.

"Better yet, how would you know that God is up there waiting for you to overcome every obstacle you encounter?"

Another silence.

"Thank you."

Natsume sure surprises me a lot just within this day.

"For a girl who lost her mom at an early age, you just proved that you are so hard-headed."

Hah!

"Well, I'd prefer to be called strong than hard-headed, mister."

I grinned when Natsume smiled at me. Then he leaned down and stared at my face.

I'm getting nervous!

"Uhh… Natsume?"

"Will you…"

"Hm?"

"Will you still let me stay here even when you're in danger?"

I never thought of the day when his eyes would turn into something readable, all walls crumbled down, like he's afraid of losing something. I never thought he'd look so helpless.

So _**fragile**_.

Is this his real side?

Well, I'm glad that he finally showed it to me.

"Actually…"

Natsume looked at me, completely off-guarded of my next action.

"…I'm more than glad to have you here. And since you had already invaded my once peaceful life…"

I smirked and leaned on Natsume to kiss him on the cheek.

"…you are to take responsibility for involving me with your mental issues."

The only words I remember before he French-kissed me were:

"My pleasure."

And the deal of having no French kisses was long forgotten.

x X x X x X x X x

_**After you clear your eyes, you'll see the light**_

_**Somewhere in the darkness**_

_**After the rain has gone, you'll feel the sun comes**_

_**And though it seems your sorrow never ends**_

_**Someday it's gonna make sense**_

**It's Gonna Make Sense, Michael Learns to Rock**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: September 8, 2011

7:42 pm

Posted on: September 24, 2011

Author's notes: Woah. I never thought this would be the longest chapter so far. But then! I had no idea where that conversation came from.

Well, in my opinion, there's a difference between "fighting because you live" and "living because you fight". Here's the idea for the latter: it's certainly talking about surviving, you had no other choice but to be desperate in life. To put it simply, you gain something because you work. On the other hand, fighting because you live is just as what Mikan had said.

Everyone has goals in life, right?

There's something I'd actually like to say right from the start: please excuse me for some typo and grammatical errors. And oh! I have no idea what a bungalow (reference to the first chapter) was, so again, sorry, when it was supposed to mean 'small house'. Because bungalows are one-floor house only, and I did include saying that Mikan has a two-floor sanctuary.

Once again, thank you dear readers and reviewers. I really appreciate everything you've been doing. C:

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	4. Chapter 4

x X x X x X x X x

I Am A Participant!

The Tale of Snow White

~The Dwarf or The Prince?~

Chapter iv

x X x X x X x X x

I stared back at the guy who has been staring at me for a whole minute in precise time without even blinking. It's not that I'm talking about this great ability of his of being capable of not closing his eyes for so long.

It's his creepy attitude which is the sole reason why I can't avert my attention into something more noticeable. Like, as I've said, his capability of staring for a long period of time.

Now, that's not new.

"You know Natsume, if I could have a million dollars in every second you stare at me, I would be filthy rich by now. And if that happens, I'd buy five Lamborghini I'd use every day, build a castle near a beach and a statue of myself showing how freaking rich I've become, feed those poor kids in Africa and buy some few people who'd make me money just by staring at me."

Surprisingly, he raised an eyebrow when I breathed out and sent him an angry stare.

"I thought you hated taking advantage of others?"

Wow. He still remembers that.

"I do. But I'd better take advantage of those who take advantage of me!"

Natsume shook his head, and I know he's suppressing himself from laughing loudly.

The freaking well!

"What's funny?"

I didn't take off my anger of him. And I am thankful that he dropped his restricted (insane) self to let himself speak. When he had calmed down, he looked at me while propping his right elbow on the table, and positioning his chin just above his right fist.

"Well, first things first: you have a problem."

I snorted.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Don't even try to elaborate the details on how you found out. I knew you'd say because of my looks."

He smiled.

"If you'd consider the looks of a person who is 'ready to kill', then, we really need to… uhh, what was that again?"

"Elaborate."

"Yeah. Elaborate on that."

Again, I snorted.

"Just because I look like I am ready to kill, I'd really kill somebody. Or someone."

I looked at him sharply and he chuckled.

"Well, Mikan dear. Tell me what's bothering you."

His strict tone behind his gentle voice rang in my ears, which made me surrender and give up in annoyance.

This guy always sees through me.

"Remember the letter yesterday?"

I saw his body shook and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uhh… Natsume? Is there something wrong?"

What is his problem?

"Nothing."

In a second, his smile came back.

"So, what's really the problem?"

"Well…"

I looked at him to search for his expression again. I know something's wrong. But when his current façade didn't falter, I sighed and continued.

"…since that Francis Olivers died, I had no choice but to work on the story myself."

"Story?"

I looked sideways and scrunched up my face.

"Yeah. I recently joined a contest. Didn't I already tell you about that?"

He nodded and I bowed down.

"I joined a writing competition for writers, sponsored by the Noru Publishers. In a month, they'd send a representative for each competitor, but since the guy died, we no longer have the helping hand we've been waiting for. In other words, we'll think ideas and write alone."

This is bad. This agony came up while I'm not feeling well.

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

I looked up at him

"Why are you so desperate to have a handicap?"

Well, duh. Obviously, time pressure.

"Natsume, unlike you, I need to work hard to survive."

He clicked his tongue and stood up then he stretched both of his arms on the table and leaned down.

"That's what you think Sakura Mikan. In the first place, you and I are no different. Both of us fight hard to survive. Didn't you say that yourself?"

He's right.

Heh. He's throwing me back what I threw at him yesterday.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Mikan…"

I looked up at him again only to find the most gentle and honest expression I've ever seen, well, except for my mom's.

"…we both work hard to survive. You can't just rely on others forever. Sometimes…"

His eyes avoided my stare and he looked outside from the glass window.

Why is Natsume acting like this distant?

"Sometimes… you need to do things on your own."

That. I heard those words before. But I can't point out exactly when. I am pretty sure that was a long time ago, but I knew I definitely heard it.

All I remember is that, those words came from someone I really respect.

"I guess… I guess you're right."

He smiled.

"Hey, don't you think it's much better to work alone? You wouldn't need to argue with whomever representative you'd be working with. Besides, working alone means no contradiction of ideas."

"That's exactly my problem in the first place."

I stood up and his arms didn't rise up from the table.

"I can't think of any idea."

"Let's see. What kind of story do you write or read most of the time?"

"Well, I read some of my mom's romance novels. But I haven't tried writing one. I am more capable of writing action-spy stories."

"Then, romance it is. Well, you see, it's better to write based on the things you usually do not encounter or think about. "

Hah. Even if he said that, I find it hard to write romance stories.

Why?

Because I have never felt or experienced true love before.

Unlike my mom who was inspired to write her feelings on a clean sheet of paper regarding her and my father's romantic issues, I totally have no idea how people convey they feelings at times when that cupid dude would struck them by his ever trustworthy arrow.

But I don't have anything against love, of course. If it's not because of love, I wouldn't be here. If it's not because of love, there is no humankind. No universe. No earth.

No nothing.

It's true that I write love stories, but not accurately.

As I have said, I am an inexperienced person. I haven't been kissed… okay, Natsume already kissed me, but that's, I don't know, out of happiness?

And it's true that I feel tingly whenever he does that, but that doesn't mean that I love him. And neither does he love me.

He had already touched me. Not in the perverted way, mind you! And I feel my heart beating at an unusual speed.

But that doesn't also mean that I love him.

Or maybe I do?

Well, either way, I don't know what to write if ever the main character was kissed by a guy she likes.

What would be her reaction? What would she say? Would she be happy? Too thrilled? Embarrassed? And most of all, what would happen next?

It's not like after that kiss, they'd just stare at each other and pretend that nothing happened between them.

Oh, oh! Perhaps, the girl would be embarrassed yet happy about it. Perhaps, she'd be too thrilled to do it again. Perhaps, she'd be speechless. Perhaps, there wouldn't be any awkward moments between her and the guy after that kiss, because the guy is too oblivious to notice that I liked- I mean, she liked what had occurred between them, and he'd tease her about it all the time.

Yeah, perhaps.

"I don't know. I never experienced true love, you know?"

"Then, base it from your mother's works. You read hers, right?"

"I do… but still, it'd be better if I know all about that myself, so as not to leave me clueless about love."

He made a malicious smile.

"Do you want to experience love?"

Silence.

Oh. Oh!

"Pervert!"

Natsume laughed and walked at my direction.

"You sure have a perverted mind Sakura Mikan."

What?

"What the freak are you talking about?"

"I am talking about pure and true love, sweetheart, not that kind of love."

What the freaking well?

"Then what?"

"Well, here. Take snow white as an example. She lived with the dwarfs as a guard at their tiny house, while they work to fulfil their needs. The wicked queen, out of jealousy she felt for Snow White, got desperate and did everything she could to kill her. Then one day-"

"Natsume, I appreciate that you're wasting time to tell that tale of Snow White, but I already heard that a million times from my mom, and the school I went in when I was in preschool."

Once again, he leaned on the table and stretched his arms out.

"You wouldn't hear what I'm trying to talk about if you wouldn't listen to me first."

I huffed.

Smart-ass.

"Fine."

"Well, when the prince kissed Snow White, he immediately fell in love with her, and likewise, right? My point is... it's not that hard to fall in love immediately."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, hell. And you said you don't believe in love at first sight."

He laughed.

Really? He laughed! Natsume just freaking laughed!

"Mikan, that's because we're talking about Snow White, and Snow White lives in fantasy land, not in reality."

I raised a brow at him.

"So you're saying that writing is just a fantasy?"

"No, writing is not. But the ideas of the writer are."

"What about the writers who write true stories?"

"Exception."

I glared at him. Then I sighed.

"So, what do you really want me to do?"

"I wanted you to do what you want, in whatever theme you think you're comfortable."

"Che. I guess I'd go for a love story."

A moment of silence.

He's still standing up, and I'm staring at him. Hard.

"But I kind of despise Snow White." I stated after my eyes caught his tired expression.

He frowned.

"And why is that?"

"You see… who helped her?"

"The dwarfs."

"Yeah, the dwarfs. And who let her in when she was being hunted by the evil queen?"

He sighed.

"The dwarfs."

"Who fed her and took care of her during the times she was away from the palace?"

"The dwarfs."

"But who did she end up with?"

He put his palm on his forehead and I frowned.

"The prince. Why are you asking me these?"

"Natsume, don't you think Snow White is a bit selfish?"

"I don't. Please enlighten me why you think so."

I sat down again.

"Well, after the things that the dwarfs did for her, she chose the bastard prince over them. When she died, those small creatures stayed with her. She could've at least… picked one to love out of the seven of them."

"**Well**, dear, that's because none of them…"

Natsume knocked on the table twice using his left fist.

"…was capable of waking up Snow White from her deep sleep. And the prince is the only one who fits the job of kissing her. The children said so. Spectators said so. The author said so."

"Then, I'd say that Snow White is nothing but a piece of a freaking bit-"

"Honey, your words."

"Whatever. All I know is that she could've been at least a bit considerate."

"That's because, the prince and Snow White are meant to be together."

But still…

"Maybe."

This time, he sat down.

"So, are you going to start writing now?"

"Yeah. As soon as ideas for a plot pop in my head, I'll start working on it."

He shrugged and went to the other side of the room while I knock my head again and again on the table purposely.

I'm up for a brainstorming right now.

And I don't like it even a bit.

As if reading what's inside my head, Natsume returned to the table with two glasses of water. The one on his right hand is where he's drinking from, and he set the one on his left at the top of the table.

"Say Mikan… what do you think of assassins?"

I shot my head up to see him gazing at me.

Assassins, huh?

Two words. Instant death.

"Assassins? Well, in my opinion, they are people you shouldn't and never mess up with."

For a while, I saw Natsume giving me a small smile.

"You're right. People who love their lives should never mess with them."

"True. Because they are too dangerous, you know?"

"I know that. Besides, people like them have no conscience at all. If they are under the order, they would need to set aside the thought of having a heart. Assassins are… inhuman."

Suddenly, his curved lips turned into a thin line.

What's with this sudden conversation of assassins?

"Natsume, is something the matter?"

And again, his smile came back.

"Nothing. Well, let's settle with this. Have you heard of some romance between an assassin and an ordinary person?"

Oh my goodness!

That would be troublesome!

"What? Natsume, we both know that that would be ridiculous!"

"Mikan, it's not ridiculous. I even think it's romantic."

Romantic, my butt.

And to say that you're the man between us here.

"Prove me wrong then."

"What do you think of an assassin who fell in love with a woman he barely knew? And because of that, the assassin changed for the better."

Wow. I admit.

That's kinda romantic.

"That… I don't know. I guess that's romantic, as you've said. But how did the assassin fall in love with the girl?"

He shrugged and sat down.

"Well, maybe because of how the girl treated him as if he belongs in this world; as if killing was never in his vocabulary; as if… he's only a human, who gets hurt, who laughs, who cries… who loves."

I can see where this is going.

I smiled.

"So… they started as strangers?"

"Yeah. Strangers they started, but couple in love they ended."

Wow. That gives me idea now.

"I admit. That is an interesting one."

Natsume gave me lopsided smile and stood up, turning his back at me.

"Don't underestimate me Mikan."

I knew it. He wanted to help me right from the start.

Natsume, you really are full of surprises.

I smiled at his retreating figure.

"Natsume…"

He stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"…thank you."

And he continued walking with his right hand submitted up in the air, waving.

x X x X x X x X x

"I got it!"

I'm such a genius!

For once, I found it very exciting and fun at the same time to write a story about love between an assassin and an ordinary person.

Well, guess what? I never expected this numerous ideas that kept on running in my head.

And yeah, let's take Natsume as one of the creditors for such a wonderful suggestion.

"Speaking of Natsume… where exactly did he go?"

I walked upstairs and found a piece of paper just lying above our bed.

I picked up the aforementioned thing and I noticed that something's written on it.

"_**I'll be back."**_

_**-Natsume**_

That guy!

"My, my. Would it really hurt if he tells me where'd he go?"

Oh well.

I smiled. Well, I don't know. But I just smiled.

"So the main character meets a stranger who, she has no idea, is an assassin. When this stranger has no place to live, the girl let him in and the two live together."

Wait a second.

This is awfully familiar.

I awkwardly laughed at the sudden realization.

"Well… unless Natsume is an assassin, there wouldn't be any problems… right?"

But, what if he really is?

"Argh! Mikan, just what are you thinking, you idiot? Why are you accusing Natsume of something he isn't?"

I know.

I need water. I really need water to splash myself.

I'm on my way again to the kitchen until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mikan?"_

"Uhh… Yuu? What's up?"

"_I just called to tell you something."_

I frowned.

"What is it?"

"_About Natsume Hyuuga."_

This time, I frowned even more. I feel that something's not right.

"What about him?"

"_We have a lead now."_

x X x X x X x X x

At exactly 9:30 am, I finally arrived at my destination: Sendai prefecture's private detective agency building. After receiving that phone call from Yuu, I hurriedly dressed up and went out, but not before writing Natsume a note I laid on our bed.

And here I am sweating and breathing really hard as I stopped and caught the air I needed to breathe. I looked up at the stairs and sighed.

This would be the last floor. And I ran as fast as I could.

Two minutes passed when I reached the 4th floor of the agency's building, and by the time I opened the door, there came a tall, blond man in his 30s whom I nearly pushed away.

But he's not Wil.

Another blond man?

"S-Sorry mister. I was on a hurry and didn't know someone's coming."

I breathed out.

Now I know I'm really late.

And Yuu totally hates latecomers.

"It's alright."

He smiled and he waved his hand in front of his face.

"No harm done. How about you? Aren't you in a hurry? You should go now."

Oh right.

"Ah, y-yeah. I have to go now. I apologize again, Mr…."

The blonde guy raised his arms forward and smiled

"Anjo Narumi."

I held his hand. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt this feeling of being secured and protected.

"I'm… I'm Sakura Mikan."

Mr. Narumi looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well, I'm a bit late too. So… it's nice to meet you, Mikan."

And he smiled again.

"Yeah… it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Narumi."

Mr. Narumi bowed and I did the same.

With one last smile, he walked away and strolled towards the stairs.

"Mikan! Thank goodness you're already here."

I looked at my companion, Yuu who's running at my direction.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I accidentally collided into someone."

He frowned and then ushered me to go inside his office while talking.

"Someone?"

And seeing the sofa in front of his table, I immediately sat down while fanning my face with my hand.

"Yeah. Mr. Anjo Narumi."

Yuu sat down on the table and looked at me with a frown.

In time, Mr. Wil entered the room with a small smile on his face.

"Am I missing something?"

I frowned when I saw him wearing casual clothing while he's in this office.

"Ah, Mr. Wil, we're just talking about the guy I saw here a while ago."

He mirrored Yuu's expression.

"A guy?"

"Yeah. Mr. Anjo Narumi."

Mr. Wil chuckled, earning him the attention of Yuu's and mine. And I am certain this has something to do with the guy who I just met in the hallways.

"Mr. Anjo Narumi was my client, and well, what can I say? It's not everyday you see that man not tending to his obscure ways. Ah, the memories."

He smiled as Yuu and I looked at him strangely. But the more I look at his eyes concealed by his spectacles makes me, in due honest, shake in, I don't know, fear?

"Obscure?"

I asked out of the blue, staring at his eyes twinkling in mild interest.

"Well, yeah. I presume you do not know him. You know… the actor Anjo Narumi."

"An actor? He's an actor?"

Wow. But I, having no interest at all at celebrities or any television slash radio personalities, shouldn't be surprised.

Yeah, I shouldn't be.

Again, Mr. Wil smiled and nodded.

"I see. But… what do you mean by obscure?"

Yuu sighed and smiled at me.

"Mikan, I think it'd be better if we don't meddle on that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Mr. Wil."

Heh. That's interesting indeed, to see an actor hiring, I mean hired a private detective for some important matters.

The private detective walked towards their receiving desk and sat on one corner of the table.

"It's alright. His concern is not that exclusive actually. In fact, he could just ask any detective to do that for him."

And I knew that also picked up my friend's interest, as he too, stood up and walked in front of him.

"But what exactly is that, Wil? And, why did he choose you?"

"Given. I am their family's detective. That's why I'd been a little dedicated to serve them, especially to the case he gave me."

Great. It's as if I am in one of my favorite action movies now. Really? Like, a guy who hired a private detective to search for his long lost relative… now that's too awesome. I wish I could write a story like that.

"Well, dear Yuu and Mikan, we gathered here to talk about this… 'Hyuuga Natsume' thing. So I think we should get started now."

Oh yeah! He's right. I was too engrossed with that 'hiring' thing that I forgot all about Natsume.

"Mr. Wil, what exactly did you find out about him?"

For a moment, I thought his eyes flickered a bit of ire and irritation, but that instantly vanished when I frowned at him.

"That. Fortunately, I got some information about him."

Thank goodness! I knew I'd be able to help him!

"Mr. Wil… thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. I actually enjoyed doing research with Hyuuga Natsume as my subject. It's like a challenge, due to the fact that the internet doesn't store any information about him. It's really worth thinking at all."

Thinking? Thinking what?

"Well, since there are just numerous things I found out about him, I'll just say it to you directly."

And he looked at me with sharp and furious gaze I never expected.

Is my intuition about this person being unworthy of my trust correct?

"Mikan, you better stay away from him."

Yuu smiled nervously and I bowed down. What in the world is he saying? He doesn't know Natsume even a bit!

"But… but why? Is he a bad person? I know I just met him recently, but that doesn't mean that I should suspect him of being a bad person."

He turned his back at me.

Why did this conversation suddenly enter a different mood?

"Mikan, you seem a nice person, really. That's why I am warning you. He is something you better not to be affiliated with; otherwise, you'll suffer a lot of horrible consequences."

What does he really mean by that?

"Because Yuu is my friend and you are his friend, I am doing the right thing to protect you two. Please take this cautionary seriously."

"But Mr. Wil…"

Still, he didn't face me.

"Mikan, I hate getting into arguments. If you still treasure your life, I suggest you kick him out of your house now; or better yet, never try to make any connection with him."

Now, that's just impossible.

"Fine. If you'd tell me why, I'll avoid him. I'll throw him out of my house, cut any ties with him, anything, I don't care! Just tell me the freaking reason why Natsume deserves to be abandoned!"

This time, he looked at me, but he immediately looked away.

"Would living with a dangerous person make you happy?"

Yuu patted my back and shook his head.

"What… are you talking about?"

Mr. Wil inclined his body and stared at me hard.

"That Hyuuga Natsume… is Japan's top professional assassin."

x X x X x X x X x

Upon closing the door of the office, he gripped and stared at the image of a chestnut-haired woman smiling innocently. The blond, bespectacled man crumpled the paper on his hands while looking at the photograph with an extreme anger reflecting on his eyes.

"Sakura Mikan… who exactly is he to you?"

x X x X x X x X x

The moment I stepped my right foot inside Anna's cake shop with Yuu following me, I almost caught the attention of many customers just because Inearly fainted on the floor. Thankfully, Yuu was there to catch me, and in due time, Anna came running towards us with her forehead creased in confusion.

But then, Yuu and I decided not to tell her about what we just found out. Because in the first place, she doesn't know that I am living with a guy namedHyuuga Natsume who is Japan's top killer freaking thing. And if she finds out about that, she'd kick my butt and strangle me to death.

"Mikan, I'm warning you. If you're planning to put that face in my wedding, forget that I even called you over the phone just to tell you that you're my bride's maid."

Well, no freak Sherlock, you just made my day even worse.

"Sorry Anna. Just… I'm not in the mood okay?"

Wow. I never thought there would come a time that I'd speak like that to her. Thanks to that freaking private detective.

"Mikan? What's-"

"Anna. It's alright. I think Mikan is just stressed."

Yuu poked Anna's left cheek, and that way, he kept her from talking even more.

She looked suspiciously at us then nodded.

"But, if ever you two are hiding something despicable matters from me, especially you, Tobita Yuu, I'd announce as much as possible that there would be no Tobita-Umenomiya nuptials, you understand?"

The guy in front of me nodded and I smiled a little.

So nostalgic. We were like this when we were just in college.

"Now, you're freaking me out, Mikan. You were scowling a while ago and now you're smiling? Give me a break!"

I smiled sadly. I am really fortunate to have this kind of friends.

"I'm sorry. I am just a bit confused. But… Anna, I want to ask you something."

Anna looked at me and nodded.

"Shoot."

"What did you feel when you first met Yuu?"

Come to think of it, if I would answer my question myself, I'd say that they weren't in good terms before, well, Anna was not fond of him actually. There would be no day that Anna wouldn't glare at Yuu.

"Well, I thought he was a freaking mystery retard."

I laughed.

"Well, what career did he end up anyway, huh Anna?"

At this she laughed with me.

"He…"

And then she pointed at the red-faced guy beside her.

"He's a freaking detective who loves to stick his ass in others' business."

"Hey!"

And all of us three laughed altogether. After our laughs have died down, Anna smiled and looked at Yuu affectionately. How sweet.

"But, seriously, when I thought he was on you, I really got mad. First I thought he wasn't a good guy. Besides, almost half of our elementary classmates thought he was a girl who was a brute."

I smiled and nodded.

"But… I figured, even if how many people say that he was a piece of trash or whatever, I should never believe them. Not after knowing him , he was just understood that's why he's acting like that."

"Honey, I wasn't a brute."

"I know so shut up."

Once again, Anna turned to me and smiled.

"A person will never do bad things unless others initiated it."

She's right.

And Yuu looked at me with a wink and a smile.

"You're… Anna you're a genius! Thank you so much!"

Good thing we are in the back door, otherwise, people would start accusing us of mental patients.

"I know, right? So, Mikan, even if you doubt others' behaviors, keep in mind that they have their own reasons."

Anna is right. She is right. Natsume might actually be an assassin, but maybe… maybe he has his own motives to be like that.

I smiled.

"Thank you Anna, Yuu."

So maybe, I am the real Snow White who is torn between deciding to go with the prince… or stay with the dwarf.

x X x X x X x X x

"I'm home."

I looked around me but I saw no sign of Natsume inside. Instead, I slumped down the sofa and sighed.

Since I met Natsume, everything that's happening to me that only appears in movies is getting more and more intense.

"…_**would you regret letting me in your house, helping me?"**_

Do I regret it?

Do I regret letting him in my life?

I admit that I was really scared but about finding out that his situation is more fearful than mine, all my doubts and fears vanished. If Natsume could stand up strong by himself, I know I can too.

Besides…

"I know he's really good… whatever trash they are talking about him."

"Who?"

I jumped up.

Sheesh! I thought the rumors about ghost wandering in this town are true!

I put my palm on my chest and closed my eyes.

"Natsume… please don't scare me like that."

I looked at him tiredly.

"Sorry."

And he looked at me with amusement on his face.

"What is it, Natsume? You seem happy."

"And you seem down. What's wrong?"

This time, his eyes showed full of concern.

Oh great. I can't help myself but look back and stare at his eyes.

"Mikan, did something happen?"

I smiled and shook my head. If I was correct, he's thinking of those goons again.

"Well, Natsume. I suddenly remember. Did you check those goons? Did they really ignore your threats?"

At this he grinned at me.

"They did exactly what I told them to do."

Hah. They really fear Natsume.

"That's… great to know."

Surprisingly, he nodded and sat beside me.

"Now then, who's this 'he' you were talking about?"

Oh.

I shouldn't tell him what I found out about his real identity.

"Say Natsume…"

I looked at him seated beside me and looked back down on my lap.

"Hm?"

"What if… you discovered something about your friend… something… something that others might hate when they found out about it?"

He stared at me intently.

Please don't make him realize that I am talking about him!

"Tell me that 'something'."

I am not prepared for that!

I can't just tell him the word assassin, or else he'd suspect-

"Are you talking about assassins?"

-me.

I coughed.

"No, no! It's just that… that…"

He stood up.

"You're easy to read."

Does he know? Does he know that I am investigating behind him?

"If I were you, I'd… avoid your friend."

"But why? You don't know my friend yet! So don't judge him like that!"

I clamped my mouth.

Uh-oh. Me and my big mouth.

But for the second time, I saw his eyes in the widened state.

"S-Sorry… I mean… is it really good to judge my friend like that easily?"

I swallowed and nearly jumped in fear when my eyes met his vehement stare.

Maybe… he did realize I was talking about him!

"N-Natsume-"

"Mikan. Did you even realize how much danger you're putting yourself into if you keep on sympathizing with that friend of yours?"

This time, he walked towards me with an elegant pace and trapped my body within his arms on the sofa.

And his gaze became scarier.

"Did you even realize that you might be affecting your friend's thinking state because of your actions? Not good to judge him easily, you say? How well do you know him anyway? Do you even know-"

"That's why don't judge him that easily!"

Oh great again.

I feel that my eyes are getting stingy from keeping this liquid thing from coming out.

But it just did.

"You are just like that guy… that guy who told me to stay away from you just because you are a freaking assassin!"

Because of what I have said, his eyes softened and I admit. I fought the urge to hug him here, because I have so many things to tell him. So many things!

I avoided his stare and continuously, my tears rolled down my face again and again.

"He doesn't know you… and I don't, too..." I stated in a whisper. "…so I have no right to tell if you're a bad person or not."

I broke down in front of Natsume. This is much better than keeping these feelings inside me. At least he gets to know what's inside my heart.

"So… so don't go telling me that I should just abandon you! If I want to stay with you, then I'll stay with you no matter what others say!"

Honestly, I am too angry that he's thinking of me like others. But then, I can't blame him since, perhaps, he suffered from lack of social life because he's an assassin.

I am too angry that he thought I'd leave him because of what that pain-in-the-butt private detective had said and told me to do.

Assuredly most of the time, I take no orders from people who just randomly tell me to do things they thought might be good for me.

Maybe, this one might not be.

But if it's for Natsume, it will definitely be worth doing.

No sharp words that I have expected from him came out. Instead, his hand forcibly took my chin to make me look at him. But as soon as I was about to retort on how rude his action was, he crashed his lips on mine with much force.

Not too hard, not too gentle.

But forcibly.

A frown came its way on his face but he didn't stop from kissing me. Heck. The kiss even intensified with, as much as I am too embarrassed to admit, ahem, lust.

I closed my eyes and lingered on the mixed emotions his lips are expressing: hopelessness, happiness, and once again, ahem, lust.

After a full… five minutes on that scene, I felt him shift to sit beside me without looking at me.

That's it? That's all he did after torridly kissing me like that?

"Why did you study me behind my back?"

Oh. Of all the questions he may ask, why that one?

Now I feel obliged to answer him!

"That's… that's because I want to help you. I can't sit here and relax while you're in danger protecting me. Besides…"

"Who told you that I am an assassin?"

Still, he didn't look at me.

"Well… remember last time when you saw me coming out of a building?"

He looked at me this time, but not mad, thankfully.

"You hired a private detective?"

"N-No! But I am thankful that my childhood friend is. And I don't have that much money to hire a detective you know?"

"Who's that friend of yours? How in the world did he find out about me?"

Again, his eyes showed an angry stare.

"Actually… I don't know. My friend has a back-up."

His eyebrow rose.

"Back-up?"

"Yeah, the guy who told me to stay away from you. Mr.-"

I was interrupted when the door suddenly opened up, revealing no other than… wait…

"Wakako? W-What are you doing here?"

Clearly, I have no idea why she's here at my house. At my and Natsume's house. Moreover, how in the world did she find out about the exact location of my place? Well, it's not as if she bothered looking for my sanctuary during our college days to continue to bully me outside the university.

The girl's eyes expressed clear amusement and mock while she pushed me aside and walked towards Natsume. Hah. The freaking bit- oops.

"Well I happened to run into your husband. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

I looked at Natsume but he's avoiding my stare. What the freaking well? Is he…

"Natsume, are you secretly meeting up with her?"

The girl looked at me pathetically.

"What? Sakura, are you insa-".

"Yes. We're meeting up."

I don't know but for a second, her eyes glinted with pure, pure satisfaction. Now I can't take it anymore. I felt anger and confusion invading my whole system.

"But… why are you… so that's why you seem happy?"

His nonchalant expression didn't falter.

So I was right!

"Well, your husband and I decided to stroll around. I don't have any intentions of inviting you but…"

"I gave her our address, and I invited her to come."

Betrayal. The one and only thing I loathed the most.

But, I'll stick to the promise I made with my mom.

The only thing that's running on my mind now is to go out and shout loudly.

But my feet didn't even move an inch.

"We're going now."

He declared and stupid Wakako grabbed his arm, and I did the same.

"Natsume, don't go."

But, the next thing he said was more than enough to break my heart.

"Please let go of me… Mikan."

And he detached my hand from his arm, with Wakako clinging onto him and looking at me with a smirk.

Now, this is the first time I experience a real heartbreak like what happened to the girl on my mom's romance novel.

So painful.

x X x X x X x X x

"Huh? A television request?"

"Yes."

A brown-haired man waved the white envelope encompassed on his grasp.

"Anonymous."

"Really?"

His grey-haired companion made a face contorted with confusion.

"Yeah."

"The letter contained a cd and a recorder, but the sender strictly instructed to televise them… in five minutes, when a lot of people are watching."

"What are you going to do then? It's not our forte to do that without our manager's consent."

"Apparently we have. Well, it seems like he knows the sender. He was able to figure out the code written at the bottom of the paper, anyway."

"Code?"

"Yeah, yeah. A code between him and the sender."

"I see. But aren't you supposed to prepare everything now? Those two seem important."

"Okay then, I'll be going now."

x X x X x X x X x

"It was sweet of you to go with me here without your wife Natsume. I told ya, you'll fall for me."

Her smiling face made him almost roll his eyes in annoyance.

A few minutes left and this will be over.

"Actually, I have something to show you."

"Really?"

Her expectant looks made him smile slyly inside.

"I can't wait to see it!"

"Me too."

And he's looking forward to it more than she'll ever know.

x X x X x X x X x

It's not been too long since they went out but it already felt like eternity for me. What am I going to tell him when he's back? I have no idea what women say when their husband is cheating.

But, we're not really married, right? So what am I so worried about?

"Maybe I like him?"

Oh hell. I didn't just say that.

But still…

My phone rang.

"Anna?"

"Mikan! Your television! Now!"

"Television?"

"Yes!"

Now, what is wrong with her?

It's not like Wakako is being televised with her hideous scandal again.

Hah. That expression of Anna when we were in college.

Even so, I laughed dryly and turned the television on. And surprise.

"This is…"

"I know, right? I wonder who that superhero is who showed these embarrassing pictures and videos of her."

Yeah. My intuition is right.

Every channel shows Wakako's scandals.

"For the second time, we got back at her Mikan."

That's true but…

"Well, I had enough entertainment now. I just called to show you that. So, goodbye!"

"Yeah, goodbye… Anna."

I continued channel surfing when I immediately thought of him.

"Wait. Does Natsume know about this?"

As I turned off the television, I heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Yuu?"

"Mikan, I just came to assure you're fine. Actually, more like, Anna told me to. She noticed you were like a wreck so yeah."

"I'm completely fine. Here, come in."

"Thank goodness."

He sat down on the sofa and I went straight to the table.

"Water?"

"Yes please."

A moment of silence passed and it only broke when I delivered him his glass of drink.

"So… where's Natsume?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"He went out. With Wakako."

"What? How is that supposed to happen? Do they know each other?"

Again, I shook my head and sat beside him.

"It's a long story."

And for Yuu, long story means 'I refuse to tell'.

"Fine. I forfeit. Why is he with her anyway?"

"I don't know. They are strolling around I guess."

"You guess? You don't know?"

"It's not my business you know?"

And his next question almost made me lose my mind.

"Do you like him?"

Now, where did that come from?

"I…"

"No doubt."

"Hey I haven't said anything!"

"You're easy to read."

That's exactly what he told me.

"I know. Besides, Snow White had already chosen the prince over the dwarf."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I showed him a pained smile. Maybe he'll figure out my answer.

Maybe… I do like Natsume.

Yes. I like him.

"I like Natsume."

"I know. It's written on your face."

"You found out about it. Yet, the one whom I like doesn't even give a dam-"

"Mikan."

"Sorry. I mean… why can't I just tell him that directly?"

The sting in my eyes is coming back again. Obviously, I can't cry in front of Yuu.

But, surprisingly, he hugged me and smiled.

"Mikan, you're such a trouble maker. Even before, I don't think we're just friends. I have this feeling that we're siblings."

I laughed while tears rolled down my face. Again.

"That ring… Natsume gave that to you, didn't he?"

Oh, so he noticed!

"Anna noticed that too, but because you seemed down earlier, she didn't inquire you further about that."

Lucky. Hah.

"Yeah. He gave this to me. And I am happy, you know?"

"I know."

I smiled and he did the same with an understanding one. Yuu is really a great friend.

"Let go of my wife."

That voice.

"Nat…Natsume?"

Furious-looking, Natsume walked fast and grabbed my hand from Yuu.

Now, this makes me more confused. Isn't he with Wakako a while ago?

"Wife?"

Yuu looked at me confused and I shook my head. I hope he doesn't question me about this.

But I know he definitely will.

"Yes. Wife. And I am the only one who has every right to hold her like that."

Wow. If I remember it correctly, 30 minutes ago, he chose Wakako over his 'wife'.

"Natsume, let me go! Aren't you with Wakako just now?"

I spat at him angrily.

"Didn't you see the television?"

Wait.

"What? You mean… you… you are the one who's behind…"

"Yeah, I am. Because I don't want to see you being made fun of others so I threw that woman down. I figured you'd find out easily so I went back home as much as possible to get my reward."

"Reward? What reward?"

This is really confusing!

"Well, **honey**, that reward is only for the two of us to do without anyone watching."

I glared at Natsume.

"Yuu is not just anyone!"

"Guys, stop it. Actually, I am confused myself. I am sorry to meddle in the middle of your lovers' quarrel-"

"You better be."

"Natsume!"

"What?"

"Don't be rude!"

"Well, he's rude enough to invade our privacy!"

"What did Wakako do anyway, huh?"

"Uh, hello?"

"What?" "What?"

"Sorry Mikan. But Anna will really kill me now. I have to go."

"Oh. Say hello to her for me, okay?"

"Okay."

And in a second, he's gone. With Natsume smiling slyly in victory.

He was about to lean down when I put my palm on his face.

"Stop. I'm really tired Natsume. I just want to-"

"Sorry."

Huh?

I awkwardly laughed.

"W-What are you saying? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I went out with that hag."

Hearing that from him makes me smile.

"S-So? It's fine. You said it was for me. I should be thanking you actually."

It's not like I need to voice out loud that I am jealous, because we have no commitment at all.

"But you scared me a while ago. I thought you'd hurt Yuu."

"What if I did?"

I sighed and sat down with him beside me.

"Well, of course I'd get mad at you. Because he's my friend, you know? He and his fiancée were the ones who stood up for me against Wakako during our school days."

"Fiancee? He has a fiancée?"

"Well yeah! His fiancée of…"

I started counting. Come to think of it, when we started middle school, they also started dating.

"…nine or ten years!"

I grinned at him, showing him both of my hands opened up to show my ten fingers.

"Then, what's with you, holding hands?"

Well, I just can't tell him that Yuu comforted me because of agony that he left me.

"He…. He…"

"Hm?"

The scene from earlier, when he encaged my body in his arms came back.

I swallowed hard.

An amused Natsume is scarier than an angry one.

Wait. Why is he even amused about that? He was angry, right? Right?

"I won't tell you!"

"Well, can't I even appreciate a bit of thanks for what I did?"

"Huh? Then, thank you!"

I bowed and closed my eyes tightly. I don't know what he'll do next.

"Mikan…"

He gently called. Argh! His tactic again!

"…tell me."

"I don't want to!"

With much surprise, I gasped at his movement of pushing me to lie down on the sofa, and him hovering above me.

"We both know you might end up regretting that you didn't tell me. And because I don't want you blaming yourself for something, I am giving you a chance to tell me. Everything. Well, otherwise, who knows how much I've been restraining myself from what you said earlier?"

"What… I said?"

Obviously, I can't remember with all the words I've been saying in every second!

"You want to stay with me… right?"

Eh? He still remembered that?

"And you like me."

"Yeah, so… wait. H-how did you know?"

To my horror, he simply smirked and leaned down on my neck.

"Now I am fully curious. Good thing I listened to the both of you. Otherwise, I'd never hear your declaration of love for me."

Now he's full of himself!

"Well… are you sure it's you? Maybe I was talking about any other guy!"

"Oh really now?"

He bit my neck which made me squirm and yell a bit.

"Natsume, that-"

"That's the name I heard with the word 'like' together in a sentence you've said a while ago."

And he has the nerve to make fun of me!

But… I guess it's alright.

Telling him my feelings is now or never.

"Fine. I like you! Happy?"

His face rose up from my neck and I shivered at his unreadable gaze.

And I swear I heard something like 'fucking yeah' from him.

I avoided his eyes.

"L-Laugh if you want."

"Why would I? I just heard this woman under me confessed that he likes me. Besides... everything's under control. You like me. You're under my grasp. The door is closed. No one is interrupting. Do you know what could possibly happen?"

Oh hell. His perverted side yet again!

"W-What are you saying?"

I looked sideways.

"You… you don't like me so there's-"

"Who said that I don't?"

Huh? Does he mean that…?

"W-What… are you trying to say?"

Instead of answering my question, he opened another topic. The nerve of this guy!

"Well, just so you know, I haven't forgiven you for doing that little investigation."

Why does he have to remind me that?

"S-Sorry."

"I don't take apologies Mikan. I'm not into verbal things."

He smirked and I swallowed. He's planning something again!

"Then, then what do you want me to do so you'd forgive me?"

His smirk widened.

"Oh hell."

"I want you."

"H-Huh?"

I swear, if this involves something perverted again, I'd do the honors of cutting his sword of glory so that he'd never produce little bundle of joys.

"I want you. All of you for me."

Huh? Now that one's uncalled.

"W-What are you talking about? How… how could you possibly say that-"

"I'm serious."

With that said, I looked at him intently and opened my mouth in protest. But then, no words came out.

And truth to be told, I am jumping with joy inside that he said that.

"Does that mean that you like me too?"

I asked with a smile.

Instead of answering, he just showed me a bored face and a nonchalant expression.

I knew it! He's playing with me again!

"F-Fine. I know you're just kidding."

"I am still angry at you, you know?"

Well, that figures. Who wouldn't get angry if someone investigates you behind your back?

Natsume would. Everyone would.

And I would.

Again, he stood up from hovering above me and sat on the sofa. If he wants me to tell all the details, fine. It's not as if he'd forgive me after that.

"About that… it's Mr. Wil who told me everything about you."

His head shot up and looked at me.

Weird.

"Who… who told you?"

"Private detective Mr. Wil."

"Wil?"

"Yeah. He said I should stay away from you…"

With a frown, he kept on staring at me.

"…but I'm not going to do what he said, promise!"

I stood up in front of him. Funny.

I raised my right arm and stared at him seriously.

"Hey, are you still mad at me?"

He didn't answer.

Maybe he really is.

Defeated and frustrated, I took an even amount of oxygen and looked at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I won't do it again. I promise. I just wanted to help you and nothing else. If you can't forgive me, it's alright. Well… I wouldn't know myself what to do when someone investigates me without my knowledge."

I awkwardly laughed at this.

"But, if you want anything, I'd do it for you."

For a second, he smiled a contrasting one between a genuine smile and a malicious one.

In this situation, how could he still do that?

"Say it again then. Say that you like me."

Now, now, that's surprising. Well, if that's what would make him forgive me, I'd say it.

"I… I like you."

I stared at him again and I saw him suppressing himself from laughing.

What the freaking well?

"Na-Natsume! Don't laugh!"

"S-Sorry. Again. Say it again."

"Wha- again?"

"Yes. Again and I'll forgive you."

"Really?"

I smiled.

"Yes. Say it three times."

Well, here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and smiled widely.

"I like you, I like you, I like y-"

The next thing I knew, he's already kissing me while being encaged within his arms and seated on his lap.

I gave up and closed my eyes.

This kiss is different than the kiss we shared earlier. This time, it's gentle. It's passionate.

It's full of love.

I broke the kiss and he stared at me confused.

"Na-Natsume…"

"What?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"You are, with one last thing."

Huh?

"B-But you said…"

"This is the last."

I give up. Knowing Natsume, he has always an ace up his sleeves.

"Fine. What is it?"

He smiled. Now I'm intrigued.

"Stay with me?"

And I know I am more than willing to do that.

I smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Gladly."

I took the initiative to kiss him while we're walking upstairs.

And I knew it… Snow White still chose the dwarf over the prince: the dwarf who just kept kissing Snow White all night long.

x X x X x X x X x

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, whenever I fall**_

_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**_

**When You Say Nothing at All, Ronan Keating**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: September 26, 2011

4:08 pm

Posted on: October 30, 2011

Notes: The longest, and I admit, the most boring chapter among the four.

And I know I did it for a reason. Haha!

Well, who's who actually? The answer? Figure it out yourself. Hahaha!

Anyway, I'm off to write the 5th chapter now.

So, see you next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	5. Chapter 5

x X x X x X x X x

I Don't Like Him: I Love Him!

The Tale of the Frog Prince

~The Princess is on Trouble~

Chapter v

x X x X x X x X x

One. Two. Three.

What the freaking well?

I've already spent three full and straight hours of staring at my notebook and playing with my pen. And it's not. An. Exaggeration.

I am pissed, too pissed at the fact that within those three hours, I never actually thought of an idea for the progress of my story!

And to think that there are only three weeks left before the deadline of submission.

My goodness. And Natsume isn't helping either.

Well, these past few days, I often wake up without a single trace of him, and he only comes back during lunch. Now I wonder where he takes up breakfast.

Che. Just because I do not eat breakfast doesn't mean that he can just leave me like that.

Ah, what a pathetic world.

Now that I think about it, his idea of assassin falling in love with a girl…

Oh hell.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"No, it's me actually."

Wow. Speak of the devil himself and he'll definitely come.

"Natsume! Where have you been?"

"Around. I feel like walking."

"Well, you never mentioned anything about that."

And he never mentioned that he'll wear fitting shirt today, which made him really look good. With his faux hair on.

"Sorry. I was on a hurry."

Deciding to give it up, I nodded and faced the clean notebook again in front of me. Well, it's still a bit early, around 11 in the morning, and I doubt Natsume's already hun-

"Have you cooked lunch?"

-gry. Hah!

"Oh yeah! I'll cook now."

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

As I took notice of the knife, that reminded me. Natsume seems a bit down these past few days. And I totally have no idea why.

But I'm pretty sure that it wasn't because of what grew between us that night after the whole Usami Wakako and assassin things.

He wasn't acting awkward the next morning, so I didn't act one.

Instead, he even teased me, again, about my declaration of love, until he got tired of it.

But, I don't know. Actually, I never asked him our current status after that. Maybe, we're in the stage where others call it the Mutual Understanding state. And I am already contented with that. However, the only thing that bothers me is that television news we saw three days ago, when Natsume started to wake up early every morning. All over the network, the trending topic has been Noru Publisher's writer slash representative Francis Olivers' death and grand commemoration, which is tomorrow.

Perhaps, Natsume knows that Francis?

I am being silly.

How in the world would an assassin be friends with a writer who might reveal his identity in the whole world?

And what's worse than that?

Because I am a participant to their network's contest, I am obliged to attend that memorial commemoration.

"Yeah, right."

"You know Mikan, if you keep on doing that, I will never wonder why you'd have to deal with your own mental issues."

Now, that's annoying.

"Because Natsume, I am always capable of doing this thing called monologue."

Sarcasm. Full of sarcasm!

"Hmm… I see…"

I turned away from the stove and glared at him.

"What now mister? Just sit there and wait for me."

Natsume shrugged and thankfully, he followed my orders and walked towards the table while getting rid of the blond hair attached to his head.

"It seems like you haven't started writing at all."

I sighed and turned on the stove, preparing the pan and all the other ingredients we bought from the supermarket yesterday.

"Well, yeah. I am totally confused with that whole 'assassin who fell in love with an ordinary girl' thing. Tell me, you're not pertaining to us, are you?"

Instantly, he poked his head to take a peek on me, who am currently staring back at him with an extreme look on my face.

Natsume shook his head and again, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Let's discuss that."

"Yeah. **Let**. **Us**."

I answered while putting everything on the heated pan.

This is really a long discussion.

"Well, how do you find the idea of an assassin falling in love with a girl?"

He asked, his body leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, with his arms crossed above his chest.

Oh freaking well. I am now really confused.

In the first place, I did not originally intend to ask him about that, but that one just unwillingly came out of my mouth. My big mouth.

And that story is just for me alone to handle, and not to enclose myself in the horror of succumbing to the idea of dragging Natsume to this situation.

I stopped hitting the vegetables in the pan with my spatula.

"You already asked me that."

"When you have no knowledge of me as an existing assassin. How do you find that conflict now?"

Pretty obvious, smart-ass.

"Why, that was endearing sweetheart."

I looked at him with a mocking faux smile then I glared at him.

"And I am really glad to know that you actually suggested that in the first place. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He laughed. What is he thinking about now?

"What's funny, Hyuuga Natsume?"

Natsume stood up and stopped laughing. He just smiled at me.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry. I mean, do you know why assassins are feared?"

Once again, I faced the stove and shook my head. I don't have any idea where Natsume is leading this topic now, but because he's excreting an aura of over-confidence, I just kept my mouth shut to let him speak. Ever since that whole assassin thing, Natsume has been more open to sensitive things about him. And I know I have to thank Mr. Wil about that, though I have no plans of following his 'advice', because I promised. I promised Natsume that I will never leave him.

"Do you?" he asked again. He walked towards me and leaned on the wall beside the stove without looking at me. I stared at him a couple of second and shook my head.

"Once and for all, an assassin is not an assassin if he doesn't know when to cover himself. Assassins are chameleons; they know how to interact with people without revealing their real identity. And if they found their prey, the next thing the poor victim knew, he's already lying on his back six feet below the ground, and a few more above hell."

So, is this how Natsume view himself?

"Basically, interaction is not a problem with me. In fact, that's my tactic."

I shook my head, and this time, I caught his attention.

"Why are you telling me this then? What if I tell the cops that you're living with me?"

"First, I trust you. Second, I doubt you'll do that. And I'll never let you do that. Or else…"

He leaned his face near mine and I stepped backwards. The horror!

"What-"

Then he grinned. What the freaking well?

"…I'll tie you in our bed and make love until you're sore."

Hope. I need hope that I will never end up getting pregnant.

The next thing I knew, Natsume is rubbing his cheek with a red hand mark.

x X x X x X x X x

"Stop. I said I'm sorry."

Why do I have this feeling that this happened before?

"Mikan, dear."

"What?"

I angrily slammed down the chopsticks on the table and glared at him.

"Come on, that was just a joke."

"A joke? You call that a joke? And here I thought that I might actually end up getting impregnated by you!"

I took a deep breath and sat down again. Why is an assassin being friendly all of a sudden?

Silence.

A long silence and I resumed eating.

"Well, if that's the case then, I want you to bear me a son."

Wha-? Is this person still sane?

"What the freak are you talking about?"

I shouted while rubbing my face, taking off the rice. I doubt Natsume's still sane.

"What's wrong with that? We're already married."

Well, I hope that we're actually married.

Because I like this guy. I like Hyuuga Natsume.

"But… we're not."

Sadly, I stated. And then I smiled.

"Forget about it. Anyway, I am just being worried about one thing."

He stopped eating and seriously looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I might get in your way, in case that you're planning something."

That's true. I am afraid that because I found out his secret, I might mess up while doing his plans. Come to think of it…

"You're not a nuisance, neither you are of great help."

I snorted. Well, excuse me for that! But before I could speak up and shout, he cut me off.

"I can never ask for your help… because that's like offering my fingers to sharks."

His last sentence is spoken in a whisper, but I know I heard it clearly.

Nonetheless… what does he mean by that?

"Natsume…"

"Well, thanks for the food."

My companion stood up and walked towards the faucet while I called him. It's now or never.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

I stared at him long and hard.

"Can we… can we change the story?"

He frowned.

"Why?"

"Actually…"

This is not the time to hesitate! I know that what I'm going to say might anger him, but this is for the better.

"…I am uncomfortable now. I… I mean, I cannot view you as a killer. You are an assassin, yes, but-"

"Mikan, I am a killer. Even if you turn this world upside down, the mere fact that I kill can never be changed."

Yeah right. As if you kill like a mental patient.

"I know you have your reasons, Natsume. The people you killed must have done something horrible to your boss-"

He set down the plate back on the table and I stood up.

"I am the boss."

"Well, the people you killed must have done something horrible to you."

For a few seconds, he is silent. I hit the nail!

"Natsume, people do things behind one or multiple reasons."

Thank you for your smart words, Anna.

"Hear me out, Natsume. Please?"

As if he heard me, he sat back down on the chair and I did the same. Asking him to do things has been easier than before. Perhaps, I'm slowly touching his heart now. And I know I'm more than glad to find that out.

I'm not a narcissist.

I had to admit, Natsume is showing more of his naked nature, even though he's defined as one of the most dangerous persons here on earth.

And even if I already knew that dirty little secret of his, I still haven't asked him what his reason is why he kills. For entertainment? I highly doubt it. Natsume never did anything against others only to make some fun, like that incident which involved his yellow travelling bag. Besides, that wouldn't actually be a valid reason, and he never takes a glimpse at people who do not have anything to do with him, so scratch that.

Or maybe, one of his relatives was killed… so he's taking revenge.

Yes, that's definitely like him. I mean, look at the other day. Wakako brought back those hideous memories during my college life… and no one other than us (and Natsume) had heard what she said. Just imagine the thrill of what Natsume could do to her if ever she announced to the whole wide world those things.

Oh, once again, I'm not a narcissist. I just love stating facts and nothing but pure facts.

Ah, I haven't asked him as well how many 6th-day-creation he had killed yet. And please! Don't make me ask him, it might mean instant death otherwise.

"So…" I started, looking at him intently. "…how come… you are so confident with your… 'activities'?"

Natsume shook his head and propped his elbows on the table, supporting his head. I heard him taking a long and deep breath so I leaned closer. And with that, he growled.

"Mikan… you're too close."

He looked at me nonchalantly and I pulled back to lean on my chair instead. And because of that, my face felt so hot. I'm telling you, hot!

"S-Sorry."

"Fool, I didn't mean that."

Huh?

I have no idea what he's talking about. And actually, Natsume loves riddles, that when he wants to tell me something insulting, he'd use those. Again, _**smart-ass**_.

"Then… what? I don't understand you for real, Natsume!" I shouted, crossing my arms against my chest.

This time, he poked me on my forehead and he stood up, grabbing his artificial hair from the other table behind me.

"Some things are better left unknown. And you'll thank me for that someday, Mikan."

Thank him, my butt.

x X x X x X x X x

"Grand commemoration?"

"Yes. Grand commemoration."

The gray-haired guy smiled and shook his head. While doing so, his companion looked at him in bewilderment, confiding to the fact that his gray-haired dude has lost his sanity over the smallest of things, or maybe, the way he smiled was totally bona fide.

"Is it really necessary?"

He too, shook his head, as he admitted most especially to himself that what is about to happen is undoubtedly not needed.

"Commemoration, huh? I don't think his family will like it even a bit."

Misaki slyly smiled and tapped Noda's shoulder repeatedly, earning him an uncomfortable look from his co-worker.

"Well, since we cannot do anything about that now, let's just go with the flow and follow everything Jin-Jin commands."

x X x X x X x X x

Damn.

Total damnation.

Where the heck is Natsume when I need him? After his little scene a while ago saying that 'some things are better left unknown' crap, I didn't see his silhouette anymore. And his fake, blond hair is already gone. Gone with him.

"Damn. I need to concentrate."

"Why don't you change the plot as you have said?"

I looked behind me and saw Natsume with his body drenched in sweat.

Don't tell me he ran again in this time of the day?

"Oh, that, I thought you'd help me so I haven't thought of an alternate story."

I sighed and glanced at him.

"How about you? Did you run again? It's pretty hot today."

He went straight to the faucet and washed his face with water, then he removed his sweatshirt and I took it from him, passing him a clean towel.

"Here."

"Thank you. Uhh… what are you asking me again?"

"That's not important. I was just intrigued that you ran again in this hot time of the day."

Natsume walked upstairs and my eyes followed him.

"I do that when I want to. Besides, that helps me think for your story. You know, you just can't…"

He stopped when he strode down the stairs to enter the bathroom.

"…you just can't sit here and think of that yourself. You need to go outside once in a while to relax and earn some inspiration."

Thankfully, the bathroom isn't soundproof, so I could hear the running water from the water tap.

"Then, what did you find out? Have you found this inspiration you were talking about?"

I heard water splashing and slapping the ground numerous times before Natsume spoke.

"Well, after having this detestable feeling with my comrade-"

"-from assassin world?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, from assassin world. I actually asked him to do something for me, but I cannot contact him at all. His phone is always out of service. That geeky bastard."

At that, I laughed. Just as I thought, Natsume is really the boss of his gang.

That doesn't sound right at all.

"Maybe he's busy?"

I heard him snort.

"Busy, my ass. Of all my co-workers, he has the only one who has a lot of time to fool around."

"Maybe he's busy fooling around."

"Touché."

The water from the tap continued on slapping the ground, the only sound Natsume and I hear when we're not talking. I hear him closing the handle of the water tap, but he isn't coming out yet. And I continued to write and draw random things on my notebook.

Just in time, Natsume walked out of the bathroom with his jeans while drying his hair with the towel I handed him a while ago.

"If Japan undergoes tsunami disaster again, you are one of the persons whom I will blame because of your lack of love for the ecosystem."

I looked at him and he's looking at the left side of where I am seated.

Trash can full of crumpled papers.

"That? Sorry… I couldn't help but feel unsatisfied of the things I wrote. Like I said, I haven't thought of a change of plot."

For a moment, he stopped drying his hair, droplets of water still dripping from it, and his left hand with the towel lay on his side unmoving.

"What do you think of unrequited love?"

Unrequited love, huh?

Before I could even stop my mouth, I spoke.

"Pain. Painful."

He nodded and I bowed down.

Judging from his face, I couldn't help but think that he had an unrequited love before. Well, did he really?

I laughed silently.

"What? Is that your story again?"

Again, he snorted.

"Story? What the hell are you talking about? As if I'll be ignored by girls, when it's the other way around."

I stuck my tongue at this narcissist.

"Jerk."

He smirked.

"Why, thank you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to his level, although he's five inches taller than me.

"So, enlighten me, mister. What is this unrequited love thing?"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Before he opened them, he had a malicious smile painted on his face.

Oh no. This better be good, or else.

"Let's see… it's about a woman who left her fiancé of a year with no trace behind."

"How is that supposed to be an unrequited love? They are already engaged, Natsume."

He shook his head.

"It is, unless what the girl felt for the man is true."

Oh my gosh!

"It… it isn't true?"

"That's why it is an unrequited love."

"Poor guy."

I swear, Natsume whispered 'I know'.

Perhaps, he's really that guy he's talking about.

Wow. I feel like a mistress now.

Even so, I smiled and ignored this weird feeling in my chest. It's just… nothing.

_Nothing at all_.

"So… please explain everything."

He sat down.

"Well… the girl and the guy had known each other since childhood, and the latter felt something different just by seeing her face."

When he told this, his face became unreadable. I knew it.

"The girl accepted him, and they became inseparable since then. But, for some unknown reason, the girl started to avoid him, a year after they were engaged. No one knows why. No one knows what happened, even the girl's best friend didn't know why. The only thing they know, the girl left, and the guy moved on."

I do not know why, but I feel obliged to finish this story he just started. And I'm gonna use my skill for that.

"I know they deserve a happy ending. I'll get that one, Natsume. I'll start tomorrow."

I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, gently.

"Thank you."

I don't know what he's thanking me for, but I accepted his gratitude nonetheless.

"You're welcome."

x X x X x X x X x

"What? Broadcast all over Japan? Jin-Jin, you're hallucinating!"

The said man looked serious, and eventually turned his negative façade into something amusing.

"This is for Francis."

Misaki gripped his own hair tightly, ignoring his friend's silent sympathy.

Unable to control himself anymore, he stood up hastily and slammed his palms on his sides, looking at his superior directly, not even blinking.

"Tell you what, Jin-Jin. Francis will definitely hunt me and Noda down if we follow your trivial scheme."

The bespectacled man shook his head, turning his body around on his swivel chair.

"Francis is already dead. Besides, you're safe in my hands."

Damn.

That was exactly what he said three years ago, when he asked them to prepare a surprise party for…

"Francis? You're saying that we're winning against Francis just because we're in your hands? Come on Jin-Jin, all of us three know that we nearly experienced hell that time!"

And unfortunately, both Noda and Misaki's positions were filled by someone else for a month due to trauma from the said guy's rage.

"Actually Misaki…"

Noda spoke up, his eyes showing frantic emotion.

"…Francis is Lucifer himself."

Agreeing to his friend's statement, Misaki nodded furiously and glared at the man sitting in front of him.

Misaki was never a man of cowardice, unless it involves the said dead man. That's why he can easily look dejectedly at his superior.

"This is final, we're not cooperating Jinno. Besides… Francis is a cat who will never die from a stupid reason. He's the devil himself. And for Pete's sake! We still love our lives, and we will never put such important thing at stake."

As Misaki took hold of the door's handle, the eldest of the three spoke.

"This is an order from the chief, Misaki. Not mine."

The two stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What… did you say? They allowed that?"

Their senior nodded and bowed his head, his hands clasped above the table.

No one dared to speak a word.

"But… he won't allow that. Francis will surely kill each and every one of us."

His glasses concealed his eyes, and the next words that came from him made them tremble in fear.

"Apparently… Francis ordered that."

They understand the fact that once Francis started an action, it will never end unless two or more shed gallons of blood.

And they knew… Francis Oliver Xandel just started the war.

Furthermore, it is only the beginning.

x X x X x X x X x

"Mr. Wil."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Tobita wants to have a word with you."

The blond-haired guy frowned and nodded.

"Let him in."

Upon putting the papers in front of him aside, another bespectacled blond guy appeared before him.

"Yuu, do you need anything?"

He welcomed him with a genuine smile and ushered the latter to sit in front of him.

"Uh… nothing in particular. I just… I just want to…"

"Is this about Mikan?"

He caught him by surprise.

Certainly, it's true. But he does not know any other way to approach him to apologize for Mikan's behavior last time. Heck, he isn't even planning to apologize, because for real, he had always supported Mikan whatever her decisions are. It's just that, he felt the need to formally ask for forgiveness. He had asked this private detective to help Mikan find important things about Hyuuga Natsume, and he did just that.

Well, even so, he found Hyuuga Natsume to be intimidating yet… yet… he cannot find the right words to say. He feels so assured that Mikan is safe with him.

Besides, they look comfortable at each other.

And he's kinda possessive.

Hah.

"Yes. Actually, I want to apologize for what happened last time."

Surprisingly, he looked at him with understanding smile.

"I know. You're just worried about her, aren't you?"

Tobita Yuu scratched his head and sheepishly smiled.

"Well… yes. Mikan is like my sister. We've been together for what? Ten years? I was always there for her since her mother died."

His companion and co-worker frowned at his statement.

She lost her mother at an early age?

"I know every bit of that girl, Wil. To be honest, I never thought that there will come a day that Mikan would welcome a complete stranger in her house."

At this, he raised an eyebrow.

Yuu smiled and stood up, leaning on his table backwards.

"And on top of it all, she stood up for him. Actually, I've seen that assassin we've been searching for."

He too, stood up and walked towards Yuu.

"And I must say…"

Yuu closed his eyes, earning him an uncomfortable stare from Wil.

"…he looks an angel to her rescue."

To say that Yuu's senior is shocked would be an understatement.

He was really, totally, undoubtedly confused.

But still, what has planned has been planned already.

And Wil isn't one to break that sole action of his. No one can even.

Including Hyuuga Natsume himself.

x X x X x X x X x

"Natsume, tell me again why we're in front of a department store."

Actually, I was really flabbergasted when this lunatic guy whom I found wounded because of a gunshot and then laughed at random person just dragged me without a word outside, while I, Sakura Mikan, was watching television.

And what the freaking well? It was my favorite show I was watching when he just grabbed me by my pink (with printed floral) blouse and literally lifted me by the collar outside!

"Wal-Mart is my favorite hang-out spot."

He said with non-too affectionate expression on his face.

The hell with this guy!

Not minding the people who began staring at us like we're some kind of creature riding an unidentified flying object, I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Then, mine is home! So, once and for all mister, I'm going home now, stay here if you want!"

Just before I left, he took hold of my hand and pulled me near him, his mouth near my ear.

"Don't even try to leave and create a scene…"

Hah. As if we haven't created a scene yet.

"…or I myself will create one which children aren't supposed to see."

What the freaking well?

The next thing I knew, we stopped in front of gadget stores.

"What… what are we doing here? You're gonna buy something?"

He nodded and I shook my head.

"Rich people are really luxurious."

Natsume ignored me and we passed by the glass doors of the gadget stall we stopped in.

And boy was I right!

In front of me are hundreds of people buying cellular phones, iPhone4 (thanks to Steve Jobs' death, people became obsessed about iPhones and everything that concerns that genius former Apple™ CEO), laptop, iPod, iPad... and other modern things that cavemen hated and feared.

Heh. I'm being left behind.

But, Natsume having everything I don't have is not out of my knowledge. So I have totally no idea why in the world we are here inside a gadget's shop.

"Welcome to IMAI's Product. How may I help you?"

A woman walked towards us with a smile on her face and I too, smiled at her.

"Where's your laptop section?"

Natsume looked at the woman and just as I've expected, she blushed at his stare, his nonchalant and rude stare.

"P-Please follow me."

As soon as we arrived at the laptop section, I heard Natsume snort and cackled silently.

"So… this is what she's bragging about?"

I frowned at him.

"She?"

He nodded and that picked up my curiosity even more.

"Nothing to think 'bout."

Once again, he faced the now composed woman and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked so rude. I'm telling you, rude and arrogant!

"I need VAIO."

And she smiled and nodded. While walking away to get that VAIO, I faced him.

"You're buying a laptop? What do you need that for?"

At that, he pinched my nose.

Aww… what a wonderful action for affection of his.

That bastard!

"Ouch!"

And thankfully, he removed it on time just before I pinch him back.

"Silly. It isn't for me. I don't need it."

Huh? Then…

"Then whose is it for?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. For the second time, bastard.

"It's for the children in Africa. The poor kids have nothing to eat. Might as well give them something to munch."

"I can sense sarcasm in that tone of yours Hyuuga."

"Think it over, Sakura. I would gladly throw you a hint. Do you want to?"

I didn't retort back. Who knows? This bastard might say something smart again.

Argh!

"Here you go sir. This is the latest model of VAIO."

Thank goodness and the woman already came back with… I think it's a 14-inches laptop.

"I'll take it." Natsume said without looking at the sales lady.

"Ah, wait. I haven't explained everyth-"

"It's fine. I've already purchased gadgets here numerous times. So, no need for explanation."

He's really a luxurious, wealthy bastard.

"O-Okay. Will it be cash or cre-"

Without even letting the woman finish, he pushed a thick, brown envelope on the woman's hands.

Poor, poor woman.

Being acted rudely by Natsume.

Hah.

"Hurry and pack everything. My wife and I are in a rush."

"Y-Yes sir."

I never knew Natsume is always capable of ordering people around.

Ah, I forgot, he's the president of the assassin world.

And moments later, the woman came back with the VAIO laptop in a black bag.

Without even a thank you word from the woman, Natsume dragged me outside, until we stopped at a fast-food chain.

"I'm hungry, so let's just take our dinner here."

Upset (because of his rudeness), tired and all, I nodded and sat on one of the chairs near the stall's glass window.

"I'll go get our food."

Again, I nodded.

This is really tiring.

x X x X x X x X x

At 9 pm, we reached home and my whole body and feet are aching and shouting for a rest.

Well, at least I'll be able to sleep and rest now.

But not when Natsume showed me a grin.

I glared at him. Though I'm not fully aware of it, I know it didn't scare Natsume even a bit.

Hah!

No way that an assassin would get frightened by a girl's weak glare.

"What now, Natsume?"

His cheeky smile turned into a mischievous one and my eyes hastily opened wide.

Oh hell. He's planning something again.

"What… what are you…"

"Here."

And he set the black bag of laptop we bought on top of the bed.

"Huh? What…"

He sat down beside me and patted my back, urging me to open the bag.

"Open?"

Again, he rolled his eyes.

"No, stare at it until it melts."

I playfully punched him and he chuckled, his chest heaving up and down from his silent laughter.

"But... you bought it, it's yo-"

"Yours. I bought it for you. It's really hard to write a story without that."

Wow. I am really touched.

He bought this laptop for me?

"Well… uhh… isn't this too much? You could've just bought me tons of paper."

He laughed and I frowned at him.

"In the first place, that's the reason why I bought you this."

He tapped the black bag and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll ruin our country, Mikan."

He whispered, followed by loud laugh.

"You jerk!"

And I threw a pillow at him.

Until, I laughed with him. And he threw a pillow at me as well.

Good thing we don't have neighbors or else they'd think that we're having a slumber party.

Hah.

Our laughs became loud every second and flying pillows landed everywhere: on the floor, near the door, near the window, and so on.

But, the greatest thing that landed is Natsume.

On me.

Still laughing, but now in hushed sounds, we stared at each other for who-knows-how-long until it died down, just our breathing could be heard in the room.

With that, he inclined his head on top of mine.

And another great thing that landed?

His lips on mine.

In a millisecond, everything went on fire. All I remember, he's hugging me tightly and I, doing the same. Our heads are inclining alternately to the left and right.

And I know it's hot! Too hot!

His right hand gripped my right leg and wrapped it around his hip, and I automatically enclosed the other side of his hip with my left leg, while messing his blond hair until I removed it, revealing his sexy (aha) jet-black ones.

His left hand touched the wall and wandered near the switch (why do I know? Simple.), and the lights went off in an instant.

Everything went black… and full of satisfied groans and… ahem, moans.

x X x X x X x X x

I woke up because of the heavy weight clinging on my body.

What…

I sat up and when I noticed him sleeping peacefully, I smiled.

Last night was great.

The kiss was great.

That hot and passionate kiss last night was great.

The person next to me moved and I lied down again.

His arm tightened and I giggled at him.

"Don't leave."

I smiled.

He looks like a little child when he's sleep-talking. This side of him in the morning makes me smile. After these past four days, he didn't wake up before me.

And I'm glad.

"Don't leave…"

I sighed. Am I really capable of leaving when he's holding me this tight?

I don't think so.

But, according to his next words, which made my morning smile fade away, my heart says otherwise.

"Don't leave… Hotaru."

Who's Hotaru?

x X x X x X x X x

I stared at the television in front of me.

Even though it's one of my favorite shows, The X-Factor USA (and I got to see Phillip Lomax), I know I'm not in the mood to talk, rejoice or smile.

And the reason is as clear as the daylight.

"Mikan?"

Walking towards me topless, Natsume stared at me and I smiled at him.

I just hope he doesn't notice.

"Good… good morning."

He nodded and I turned back my attention on the television. Natsume raised an eyebrow when he saw me wearing an outdoor dress.

"What's up? You got somewhere to go to?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. You know… since I am one of the candidates in the contest, I am required to go to Francis Olivers' commemoration."

For a while, I saw Natsume's face hardened then he sighed and nodded, and sat down beside me. I swallowed.

Please don't make him-

"You seem down."

-notice.

Damn.

"Down? Eh? W-Why would I be down?"

Once again, I faced the television when he stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"Well, seeing that last night was great, I just thought you'd want something more than we did last night?"

He smiled at me mischievously.

What?

"Of… of course not! Why would I like to have sex?"

Uh-oh.

How did I say that without a bit of shame?

Natsume frowned at me and I avoided his stare.

"You suck at kissing, Mikan."

Well, thank you for stating the obvious.

"I-I know that. Maybe, a firefly might even be a better kisser than I am."

His frown deepened.

Hah. And to think that **he **is smarter between us here.

"Mikan, you have a prob-"

"Forget… forget it."

I walked past him and turned off the television.

Good thing he didn't budge.

"I don't have a problem. We're good right?"

Natsume nodded and I did the same.

"We're good."

"Yes, we're good. So ah, excuse me then. I need to go now."

"Aren't you a bit early? I heard… I heard it'll start at 1 o'clock pm."

"No, actually, I need to go somewhere else. And that includes Yuu's office."

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms just in level with his chest.

"And why are you going there?"

"I need to talk to him. He's like my psychologist."

"You'll meet Wil."

"So? It's fine. It's not like I'll meet him in the hallways of his office and shout 'you demon will never influence me'. And I'll never settle for that matter because I will not take too long. Besides, it's not like I'm going to change my mind just because you said something irritating."

"Irri- What the hell are you saying?"

Natsume raised his hand and gestured me to say something. I closed my eyes.

Mikan, you nearly slipped on your own tongue.

"You know what? I better get going."

I proceeded to the door and I heard his footsteps trailing behind me.

"You know what? I don't understand. I don't understand at all. Is it because of the kiss last night? I'm going to tell you then-"

I faced him and lifted both of my hands in the air.

"What? That you're sorry? For goodness' sake Natsume! We're way past behind that. We did a lot of kissing already-"

"And this is the first time you acted like that. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

I shook my head, and whispered.

"Nothing at all."

"Then why?"

He walked near me and I stepped back. At this, he frowned.

"And you never acted this way before. I'm serious Mikan. What the hell is going on?"

"I…"

I'm at a loss for words. Questioning myself…

What is really going on with me?

It's just as what Natsume had said.

I never did this before. Hence, act this way.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"I don't know. I don't know either."

Again, I faced the door and walked away. But the thing is Natsume has my arm.

"Please let-"

"I never wanted you to go in the first place. But seeing that it's for your sake, I never argued with you. So, take care on your way. You know… you know I can't risk getting you hurt. And please…"

He turned my body to him and with much surprise; I saw his eyes full of agony.

"…please come back early."

For the third time, I looked away from him and faced the door.

"I cannot promise you that. And for the record…"

I don't know if he heard me but I swear I heard him utter a small 'what' just after my words and before I went away.

"…it's not like I'm not in pain yet."

Without even waiting for his reply, I walked fast outside. When I was sure that it's already worth a distance, I stopped walking and put my hand on my pounding chest.

What's happening exactly? I don't even know why I started acting towards him like that.

"What the hell was that?"

x X x X x X x X x

"So, you came here all the way just to spend your free…"

My friend, Yuu looked at his watch and turned to me.

"…remaining four-and-a-half hours before you go to that party?"

I sighed, frustrated.

"No. It's not a party, Yuu. It's a memorial commemoration!"

"Sure, sure."

I sighed out of frustration again and looked around. Good thing-

"He's not here, you know?"

"Huh?"

I looked at him. I know he can read me.

"Wil isn't here. He said he has some more important things to entertain. And we do not have that much client today. Actually, it's a day off."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Just fishing some files. And you know what? It's weird."

I frowned.

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

Yuu pushed the bridge of his eyeglasses upwards and grabbed an envelope on his table.

"Well, this case had been handled by Wil. But, I took it from him because, as I've said, he has some important things to do."

"What's the case then?"

"About a dead man's death without his corpse."

Wow. What a good start.

"Dead man without knowing where his corpse is?"

"Exactly."

"Then, how did they know that he's dead if his corpse has not been found yet?"

He shrugged.

"That'd be one of the hardest cases that Sherlock would like to solve. And I am not him."

"Oh well, if you ran out of all possible reasons then… then try to go for the last thing: the impossible."

Yuu laughed, and I looked at him in confusion.

Yeah. What's funny with that?

"Hey, you're laughing."

"I am. And here I thought you hated detective things, most especially, that Sherlock."

Well, people change, dear Sherlock.

"I love his guts and intelligence Yuu. Not the detective himself. And-"

"So you hate me too? Wow. I'm hurt Mikan. I'm really hurt."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. Yuu really loves to intensify the atmosphere, doesn't he?

"Shut it, Yuu. Let's take this."

"Yeah, let's take that. What?"

"Pretend that you're that mystery freak who, because of too much excitement to catch criminals and 'loves to butt into other people's lives', got involved into a secret deal between three lunatic people, and the two of them named after alcoholic beverages. Now, they caught the guy and made him drink that prototype medicine they were carrying, and it all happened, then poof! A short boy who wears eyeglasses-"

And he removed his eyeglasses.

"I wear eyeglasses."

"Oh yes, you are, dear. Now shut up and listen."

"I'm listening."

I crossed my arms and sat on the sofa in front of his table.

"Where were we?"

"The eyeglasses thing."

"Right. Then the boy has a friend who is a karate expert-"

"Mikan, you're watching Case Closed? I thought you hated that?"

"Look, I'm just saying that I don't hate you, because you're my friend."

He nodded.

"And you hate them because they're not. Genius, Mikan. Very genius."

"You know what Yuu? You are supposed to be flattered with what I just said."

He chuckled and I stood up. Now, this is what we call annoying.

"I am flattered. No pun and sarcasm included. Well, it's just that… you seem awfully in a bad mood today. Did something happen between you and your husband?"

Gosh. Not that question please.

"Well, aren't we supposed to meet Anna? I'm already hungry."

I hope that catches his attention.

"Great idea. Let's go to her. And talk about **everything**."

Stupid, stupid Mikan.

x X x X x X x X x

"So, what's up? Everything's fine?"

"Yep. Everything's fine."

"Not actually. This little girl here has some problems, Anna. And I know we can help her."

"Yuu!"

Thankfully, there aren't that much people when we entered Anna's shop. It's coincidence that both of my best friends have free time.

And it's doom's day for me.

Knowing both of this couple, they'd ask me non-stop. Especially, Anna. Ah. She looks and appears to be a detective more than Yuu. Wow. Really great.

"Now, don't show me that face or I'd never be able to ask about that ring of yours Sakura Mikan."

I flinched as I looked at the ring Natsume gave me.

I unconsciously wore that when I passed by our bedroom after taking a bath.

"So… who is this Hyuuga Natsume Yuu was talking about?"

Way to go Yuu. You already told her that.

I looked at him and he raised both of his palms in defense, whereas he mouthed a silent sorry.

"Fine. But promise me, this will never go out within three of us. Please Anna?"

She huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I was sleeping in the house that night after I came back from the first auditions."

"Which was a week ago."

"Exactly. Well, that guy just threw stones on my windows and I thought he was a burglar."

"And he's handsome so you let him in?"

"Hey! Well, that's true, but still… I let him in because he had some gunshots on his stomach."

Anna leaned towards me and narrowed her eyes.

"And he decided to live with you. That easily?"

"Please let me finish my story!"

She leaned back again and gestured her hands to let me continue.

"Well… he wanted to really leave the next day. But he got me involved into his affairs. And it's not being his mistress."

I suddenly blurted out when both of them frowned at me.

"To clear your suspicions, I'll tell the truth. He's being chased by cops because his co-worker wants him dead. So he ran away and he said… those after him already saw me, so there was no way that he'd leave me just like that or I'd get killed."

Silence. A moment of silence.

"Hey, guys?"

"And the ring?"

Anna butted in.

"Oh. Yeah, that. Well, we bumped into Wakako one time."

"That bitch?"

She shouted, and a few customers looked at us. Yuu grunted and I sighed.

"She was trying to seduce Natsume. So we played along. And that play-along… we decided to do it with or without eyes on us. We're playing it safe."

"I can't believe that Wakako. She really tried to steal your guy?"

My guy. My what?

"He's not my guy, Anna!"

"Oh yeah. He's not. Apparently, the guy who claimed you as his wife isn't your guy."

What the freaking well? Yuu told her that as well?

"I give up. Anyway, if you're mad at him, you shouldn't be, Anna. Because he's the superhero you were talking about the other time."

She rose from her seat.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

I shrugged.

"Dead serious."

"Well, he better take care of you, or I'll castrate him."

I smiled.

That's Anna for you.

"Well, I only have a few hours left before that commemoration. And Miyagi prefecture is a bit far away."

"Fine. Take care on your way, Mikan."

I looked at them one time and my heart pounded on my chest.

Why do I feel like something bad is ought to happen?

I smiled at them and waved my hands.

x X x X x X x X x

After a long trip to Miyagi in train, I smiled when I reached Miyagi prefecture, Noru Publishers' company to be exact.

And there are a lot of people lined up, including the other candidates for the contest.

"Hello there. Mikan, right?"

I looked behind and saw a waist-length-blue-haired girl who approached me smiling.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh, sorry. I was being rude. I am Ogasawara Nonoko by the way. I am also a candidate for the contest."

I smiled.

"Hi Nonoko. I am Mikan. Sakura Mikan."

I extended my hand and she accepted it with both of her hands.

"Well, I know that."

She giggled when I frowned.

"Oh, sorry again. Actually, I am so honored to meet the daughter of my favorite author, Sakura Yuka."

I smiled. So… my mom really has fans, huh?

"Well, how did you know that I was her daughter?"

She smiled.

"To be honest, I once saw your bio form from the desk when the mentors weren't looking. And I was too shocked to find out that you are actually her daughter. Besides, you look a lot like her."

I gaped at her. Stalker much?

"Well, I must say that I am really obsessed with your mom. I love how she portrayed her stories and included a big humor on it. All in all, I love your mom."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Nonoko."

"No, no. actually, I want to thank you and your mom. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I am so inspired, you know? And all thanks to her."

I giggled.

"Well, I'm really glad that I met one of her fans."

"I am too, that I met her daughter. But, I hope it's not that hard to cope without her."

At this, she smiled sadly.

"Not actually. I had my friends back then, and I still have them supporting me to no end, and well, I think I found a new one."

I smiled at her and she laughed.

"I'm glad that you look at me as a friend. You are really like her, so kind and down to earth."

"Well…"

I sighed and we walked to sit on the bench near the front gates because of the number of people inside, including media.

"…she's the only relative I have. And so, I think I got all of my traits from her."

"Including the style and her greatness in writing?"

We both laughed.

"We'll see about that."

_**Attention all participants of the Noru publishers' company writing contest. We would like to ask you to go after the staffs and other people of our company, as our dear Francis Olivers' remains lay on his own house at Kitagiri City. Please line up on the red table and show your identification card. Thank you.**_

"So… we're moving?"

I looked at my new-found friend Nonoko and shrugged.

"I guess so."

I smiled.

"Well, we shall get going now."

x X x X x X x X x

It was a half-a-minute ride from the Noru Publisher's company to the house of their representative, Francis Olivers.

I gasped as double the number of people in the company welcomed my sight. Is… is Francis Olivers really that good in writing industry? To think that he has this lots of visitors! Compared to my mom who only had few when she died. Ah. So pathetic.

"Mikan?"

I turned beside me and I saw Nonoko smiling at me.

"Shall we go in?"

"Oh. Yeah, right."

Because of the number of people, Nonoko and I just stayed behind the long queue and patiently waited for our turn to look at Francis Olivers.

Come to think of it.

I haven't seen him.

And even when they announced on television that he's dead, the media never televised his face.

"Hey Nonoko."

"Yeah?"

"What does Francis Olivers look like?"

She frowned at me and I turned the gesture back at her.

"Eh? Isn't that supposed to be the idea and answer why we are here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She looked around and leaned closer to me.

"According to my father, Francis Olivers is a writer who does not make public appearances. In short, he works behind our backs. Only few of the employees of Noru publishers know him truly. And again, in short, Francis Olivers is just a pseudonym."

Eh?

"R-Really? How did you know about that?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"My father works at Francis Olivers' family."

Wait.

"What?"

"Yeah. But father refused to tell me everything about him. Or even his pictures. Father said it's a big deal for the Olivers' family. I mean, Xandel's family."

Now that caught my interest.

"Xandel?"

"Yeah. Apparently, his real name, aside from his real birth name, is Francis Oliver Xandel. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. What's his nationality anyway?"

"That… I don't know anything about that at all. Well, look Mikan; this is our chance to see him now. And you now what? They now approved to show his face in public."

Really?

"Really?"

"Yeah. My father said so."

I guess we're lucky now.

"Well, the queue is still a bit long, I think I'm gonna pee Mikan. I'll come back right away."

I smiled.

"Okay."

After Nonoko went away, I looked around me.

"Well man. It's true that it's really crowded here."

Little by little, the long queue shortens. And just in time, Nonoko arrived.

"Wow. I can't wait to see Francis Olivers now. I mean, he is like your mom. He's also good at writing."

"Well, I haven't taken a chance to get a glimpse of his works. Maybe I'll try some time."

"I have some. I'll lend it to you."

We smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

"Oh. It's our turn now."

And man, am I too shocked to look at his house. It is huge, like a castle! Francis Olivers is too rich! Filthy rich. I tell you!

"Wow. He's totally rich."

"I agree."

I really agree.

I don't know if the death of my mom is the biggest surprise in my life. But the moment I stepped my right foot inside the house of Francis Olivers, I knew I'm up for a lot of breath to intake; a lot of courage to close my eyes and shake my head; a lot of things to turn my attention into.

And a lot of questions to ask.

Because right here in front of me… is the face of Natsume on a big frame, with the name Francis Olivers written in bold, red letters. Only that he has black eyes there.

I refuse to believe. I really refuse to believe.

"What… what the hell is this?"

I suddenly blurted out. Good thing only Nonoko heard my tantrums. Or it will be big trouble for me with camera men and media around me.

And I felt the need to throw up everything I ate at Anna's cake shop a while ago. I don't know why, but my tears suddenly fell from my face. And I feel a bit scared to see Natsume's face on that frame.

And what the hell?

Francis Olivers?

The reason why he wakes up early to run?

Damn. What is happening?

But Natsume is in my house! He is completely alive! And we… we just had an argument this morning.

I just can't imagine myself looking at his face inside a coffin.

"Mikan? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

I looked beside me and Nonoko is looking at me with a concern look on her face. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just… I just remember my mom."

She nodded and patted me on my back while we walk towards a crowd where 'Francis Olivers' is located. His remains. They said it is Natsume's remains.

But, when we arrived there, all I saw was a jar.

"Maybe, they cremated him?"

Nonoko said. I bowed down.

What is this?

"_**Please… please come back early."**_

What does he mean by that?

I hope this ends too soon so I can get back home and ask him about… these things.

"Mikan."

"Hm?"

"My father is calling for me. I think I have to leave early."

I smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

"Well, see you around, Mikan. I have to go now. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

I walked towards the exit while Nonoko walked the other way.

I need to go now.

I successfully got out of the big mansion behind me-Natsume's mansion, and no wonder he has money to buy me a laptop. As I walk with my head bowed down, I saw a pair of shoes in front of my eyes, so I stopped walking, and looked at the person I least expected to see.

"Mr… Wil?"

His looks nailed me on my spot, and I admit that I am scared at the way he stares at me.

"I've already warned you to stay away from him but you didn't even listen to a word I said. And now you're at his house. What exactly are you planning?"

I stepped back while he slowly walked towards me.

"You… you can't tell me that! I care for Natsume a lot so I will never take orders from you. Let alone abandon him!"

"You're pushing me to my limit, Sakura."

"And you are too, Wil."

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. In a second, two guys appeared behind me and held my arms.

"What-"

I looked at him and he turned his back at me.

"Take her in. If there's a need to kill her, do it."

Kill? What the hell?

And he turned to face me again.

"Congratulations Sakura. You just earned yourself a free trip to your new journey. Welcome to hell."

And the next thing I knew, darkness covered my eyesight.

x X x X x X x X x

_**Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you are invincible**_

_**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure **_

_**Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable**_

_**Impossible**_

**Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: October 17, 2011

5:27 pm

Posted on: November 11, 2011

Author's notes: wow. Really wow.

Haha. I see that every chapter, it gets longer.

Am I boring you now? Haha. XD

First of all, this must be late but I'd like to give our condolences to the Jobs family, especially Mr. Steve's wife and children. I know he did a great job on being Apple's CEO.

Ah, yeah. Another thing related to first chapter. I don't know anything about places in Japan, so I'll leave Miyagi and Sendai prefecture to your imagination. And well, I claim that I know nothing about the distance (and if Kitagiri at all exists), and this is just for fiction purposes only. So yeah.

These past chapters have kisses included.

Is that good? Perhaps bad? Are things happening too fast?

I have one thing to clear: Natsume and Mikan DIDN'T HAVE sex. And just to tell you guys, I hate pre-marital sex. So, please bear with me. I might include a scene like that.

Haha. Kidding. :D

Is anyone here watching The X Factor USA? Well, I love that! So much! And guess who's my bet? Right. The 4 shore. Heehee. And Phillip Lomax. But unfortunately, both of them including The Anser, Illusion Confusion and Brennin Hunt were eliminated. Sucks, I know.

About the Sherlock Holmes thing, the line from Mikan, I got it from Jimmy Neutron (the episode where Sheen was looking for his Ultraman action figure). I am not sure of the exact lines though. And I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Sherlock Holmes or Case Closed.

Anyway, I am really sorry for the late update. Why? Blame it on typhoon Nesat (si Pareng Pedring na nanalasa sa buong Luzon). And it was the first time I experienced a waist-levelled flood (Naku, simpatya para sa mga binaha din, especially sa Calumpit at Hagonoy, at sa mga taga-Malolos na gaya ko) inside our house.

Well, bye!

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	6. Chapter 6

x X x X x X x X x

I Don't Like Him: I Love Him!

The Tale of the Frog Prince

~The Frog Helps the Princess~

Chapter vi

x X x X x X x X x

I woke up from the strong scent of rusty metals and the sea. The last thing I remember is that…

"What the… where am I?"

I feel so weak right now. Who wouldn't? Two guys who gripped you on your shoulder tightly, and after putting up a little fight, you were knocked off to sleep.

Very clever idea from kidnappers.

After I get out of here alive… well, if ever, I'd make sure that that pain-in-the-butt private detective would get the punishment he deserves. I'll cut his body then I'll sprinkle it with salt, onion and chilli powder.

Heh. I'm getting good at torturing because of staying with Natsume.

Natsume.

I wonder where he is now.

And I know it's still a big surprise to me that the Francis Olivers people are admiring is none other than the guy I'm staying in one roof with.

Hyuuga Natsume.

An assassin slash writer. The guy who threw stones at my window. The guy who's incapable of doing things and talking to people normally.

The guy who claimed himself as my husband.

"Great. Just great. I just found myself being attached to him."

"It's great that you are awake."

That voice: the voice that I hated to the highest extent.

"What do you want, you hare-brained detective?"

He gave me a malevolent smile, and truth to be told, I shuddered from his dirty looks. I swear, if ever he plans to hurt Natsume, I'd prepare a better punishment for him.

"I think you are the one who wants something from me."

I attempted to slap him, but I never noticed up until now that my hands are tied behind a chair. Good thing my mouth isn't covered with duct tape.

"And I doubt you'll do whatever I wish anyway. So I won't bother. And please don't smile that way! It disgusts me!"

Wow. I never thought I'd still have guts to shout at him like that when in fact, in a second, he could pull the trigger of the gun he's holding.

Hah.

As if I'm scared. Well, umm… yeah. I am a little scared.

He laughed and sat in front of me.

"For once, you should be grateful that you're still breathing. And you're lucky to see this hare-brained detective in front of you, ready to ask for your last wish."

And I did the sole thing that I did when I have no place to escape when my classmates bully me.

He closed his eyes and wet, sticky liquid fell from the tip of his bangs to his face.

Wil sighed and put his palm on his face, wiping the saliva I spit out at him.

"You deserve that, you cocky bastard."

To my surprise, he just laughed.

"You are truly surprising Sakura… to think that you still have a backbone even though you know that I could kill you now."

And he set his index finger at the trigger of the gun, looking at me with, I could only guess, pure hatred.

"If you want to kill me now, then do so. I do not have any reasons to live now, anyway. Right, just kill me."

At what I said, he looked at me, and I avoided his stare. I am not scared of being killed. I am more scared of what this guy can do to Natsume. Thinking about the positive side, I would be able to join my mom now, and well, no more rush due to the contest.

I am so smart. Mikan, you are so smart!

I smiled and faced him.

"Kill me now. Make it fast!"

"You will regret everything that you say."

Well, duh! Why didn't he kill me when he had the time? And I could guess that it's already midnight. Anna and Yuu would actually strangle me to death once they find out that I am not yet home. And Natsume? I don't know.

I'm not even sure if I'd like him to look for me, because this guy spells full danger.

"Well, rest in peace Sakura."

I closed my eyes and waited for the bullet of his gun to implant in my body.

_**Bang.**_

Goodbye Natsume.

I heard a gunshot, but it didn't hurt me at all. And what's more? The sound came from a gun colliding with a metal, making a clanking sound.

I opened my eyes and I saw Wil looking at me with wide eyes. The pole beside him formed a dent and behind him, I saw a blinding light with a shadow.

"What…"

Before I could look at… (Should I say my savior?) the person, all I heard is a voice I've been craving for to hear; the voice I know too well.

"Touch the girl again and I will never hesitate to kill you even if you are my comrade …"

Natsume…

I saw Wil looked behind him shaking, still with wide eyes.

"Nat-"

"…Yome."

There in all his glory Natsume stands, with a gun in his hand, his finger ready to pull the trigger again. And he's wearing a black shirt with his black pants on.

Little by little, he walked towards us and… I shivered from seeing Natsume for the first time holding a gun.

"Natsume…"

"Untie her."

He said with much authority.

Wait. Did he just call Wil, Yome? What the heck is going on?

"But Natsume…"

I saw Wil stood up and faced Natsume. I looked at the latter, and even I, tremble in fear.

"I am waiting. My gun is waiting. If you wouldn't move, this…"

Natsume looked and rubbed the handle of his gun with his thumb, and he looked back at Wil. Don't tell me he will kill him for real? And he even said they are comrades!

"…will answer in your place. You know that I don't have a long patience, Yome. And you will never like it if I lose it all."

In a swift movement, Natsume flicked the trigger, the bullet went passed Wil just an inch beside his face and the spot that Natsume shot a while ago once again, formed a dent: a deeper dent.

"Move. Now."

And in a swift movement as well, Wil turned at my case and untied me immediately.

Natsume's gun is still pointing at him. Just in time that I am freed from the rope, Natsume pulled me beside him.

"You are in for a rough night of explanation, Yome Kokoro."

x X x X x X x X x

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I played with my fingers under the table. Even though Natsume appears to be calm, I could sense the seriousness and anger in his voice when he spoke.

"Natsume, I think…"

I butted in when I saw Mr. Wil avoiding his gaze and not uttering a word. But Natsume just cut off my words.

"Answer me Yome. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't hurt her Natsume. Look. I… we thought you were really dead because of what the news had said. Even that bastard said and confirmed that you were gone. But when you called me saying that he's scheming something again, I built up every defense I can do. And this girl's friend asked me to look for any information about you. So I thought-"

"-that she was affiliated with the bastard? And you as one of my most-trusted comrades should know me better."

Natsume played with his gun, pushing and pulling out his finger on the trigger not averting his gaze from Mr. Wil, or Mr. Yome Kokoro.

"I know. But I cannot help it. I don't want you to get hurt Natsume. I don't want to experience and witness the same situa-"

"Enough."

He stood up and sat on the table facing Mr. Wil.

"I am truly sorry Natsume."

"Are you really sure that I should be the recipient of that message?"

Natsume looked at me for a brief moment and he looked back at Mr. Wil. I looked at him as well, and saw him looking at me.

"Mikan, I am sorry. I am really sorry. I thought you were after Natsume, that's why I did that."

So… the Wil that I thought was going to hurt Natsume is actually his comrade?

"Hey… hey, it's alright. I am not actually hurt. Well… I am in need to apologize too."

Both of them looked at me.

"I thought… I thought you were going to hurt Natsume… so I refused to follow your orders. I thought you were one of those who are after him. I am sorry Mr. Wil."

I bowed and I felt a hand at my head. And when I looked up, it's Natsume, smiling at me.

Mr. Wil also smiled at me.

"So, are we good now?"

I heard him ask.

"Only if this is real."

He chuckled and extended his hand.

I laughed with him too, and shook his hand.

"Just call me Koko. Those who know my real identity call me that."

I smiled and nodded.

"I am quite surprised that a while ago, I was shaking with fear that Natsume might kill you, and now you two are good again."

"Well, that's how our friendship works, Mikan…"

He leaned towards me and put a hand near my ears to whisper something, but still audible for Natsume to hear.

"But I cannot believe he will kill me because of you."

Both of us turned our head at Natsume's direction when we heard the clanking of his gun.

"I will kill you for real if you wouldn't stop, Yome."

"Save me Mikan!"

And I smiled frantically at him. I never thought Mr. Wil, who is actually Koko, a detective who looks serious and professional most of the time could turn into a comical and bubbly person like this.

Well, at least I know that it's a tactic when facing other people. Just like Natsume. His real side is perverted, jerk, funny, perverted, thoughtful, perverted, deadly and… did I say perverted? Haven't? Well, he is perverted.

"So, you are part of the assassin world?"

He raised a brow at me, and he looked at Natsume frowning. I saw Natsume stifling a chuckle so I jabbed him at his chest.

"Don't laugh Natsume!"

And I smiled at Koko again.

"You said that Natsume is an assassin. Are you too?"

Koko smiled and chuckled.

"I am. Only a bit romantic assassin."

At that, I heard Natsume snort.

"Romantic assassin or romantic ass?"

"Hey!"

The three of us laughed. While the two continued to do so, I stopped laughing.

"Mikan?"

I smiled again at Koko and shook my head.

Uh-oh. I can feel that it's time. And in this time, I always experience hell.

"Uhh… nothing. I just feel a little giddy and nauseous."

Koko grinned.

"Maybe you are pregnant?"

I laughed weakly.

"We haven't gotten to that stage, Yome."

I glared at Natsume and stood up to get rid of the feeling. Well, so unfortunate. Why in this time, when Natsume and Koko are watching?

But I stumbled upon my chair, and the aforementioned thing fell backwards. And I too did the same while my eyelids are tempted to close. Not again. All I saw is Natsume with wide eyes, leaning close to me, extending his hand to pull my arms, before darkness covered me for the second time.

x X x X x X x X x

A bright light hit my face so my eyes opened, and I saw that I am already in my room. Well, it's already morning. I still remember what happened last night when Natsume found me with Wil, or Koko. Now that I think about it, I wonder how he found us.

I was about to stand up when that feeling came back again, the dizziness and the nauseous feeling. But still, I stood up and held my abdomen for better support.

"Natsume…"

I whispered and surprisingly, he appeared from the door.

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed and sat back at the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Ah… I am sorry to trouble you, Natsume."

I looked at him and guilt filled me.

Well, I just started an argument with him yesterday, and he still looked for me. I bet he also took care of me when I was unconscious.

"You didn't tell me you have your menstruation, hence, dysmenorrhea."

I bowed. Well, intelligent mister, it's not my forte to tell you about something so girly.

"It just started last night, when I was talking to you and Koko."

He nodded and sat beside me.

"I am sorry. I got mad at you yesterday, yet you still went after me."

Again, I felt a pat at my head. I didn't look at him. But he put force on his hand and pulled my head to his chest.

"What-"

"Let's stay like this for a while."

And as he said so, we stayed in that position for a bit longer than I expected. And then he spoke up.

"I was scared that if I didn't get there in time, Koko would've killed you."

He whispered audibly, and I stayed quiet for a minute.

"I was… downright worried when you hadn't returned home since you walked away. I'm sorry that you got involved."

It seems like I cannot bring out the anger I felt for him yesterday. Because this closeness is what I've been waiting for since yesterday.

I shook my head, and we stayed like that for another 5 minutes without a word.

"I am scared to lose you, Mikan."

My head shot up, and I saw Natsume looking down at me with painful face.

"Natsume…"

But that's impossible, right? Because he just mentioned a name in his dream. Unless that Hotaru is a man…

Feeling defeated, I nodded and smiled.

What he's saying might be possible. But there's no way that there's something more to that.

That fact, I know, will never change.

"Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

x X x X x X x X x

"So…" Natsume started when I told him that I wanted to talk to him face to face.

I need explanations. Francis Olivers and the whole assassin things.

That is the question I've been waiting to be answered.

It's now or never.

Since I know 1/8 part of his life, I guess, I need to add more to my knowledge. Because, well, everything that's happening can only be seen on movies.

And I know I am the main protagonist to solve all of these cases.

"…where do you want me to start?"

"From you. Your background. Who you really are, who your parents are, and what really is your job."

I sighed, and looked sideward. Natsume took his chance to explain while I am being lenient (I should be).

"I am Hyuuga Natsume. That's the truth."

He paused and I looked at him. He's telling the truth about him, no doubt, because the moment I looked in his eyes, it screamed calmness and honesty.

"I am 24, and known as Francis Olivers, or Francis Oliver Xandel."

I nodded.

"Please continue."

His tongue licked his lips and I avoided his gaze. Well, if he kept on doing that, it would be too hard for me.

"I work as a part-time writer at Noru publishers."

And he stopped right there. I raised a brow.

"Your family?"

"I have a sister. And both of my parents are alive."

Again, I nodded.

"So… everything that I have told you when we first met is true. I was running away from the bastard who had planned all of these. I know everything that's happening around me. I have Koko. I have my parents. And someone I trust."

"Someone?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and walked towards the glass window.

"I have many eyes around Japan. But that doesn't mean that I should be comfortable."

I stood as well and went near him, holding my abdomen.

"I asked them to let the whole world know that I am dead."

My eyes widened.

"Why would you do that? I thought… I thought that… that man you were talking about did that."

Natsume sighed and nodded.

He seemed really different now: from the clever Natsume to the fragile and weak one.

But I cannot blame him. Well, Natsume is here, standing in front of me, telling everything about him.

"Yes he was the one who told them that I was dead. But I cannot show myself when everyone's keeping an eye on me, especially cops. So I rode his story. Besides, just after hearing from you the content of the letters you received from the company, I asked Koko to set everything up for me, and made them believe that I am really dead. You know what money can do in this generation. If I did that, that guy would surely have full confidence. And that's the part where I love attacking: seeing your opponent's all guards down."

Wow, sadist.

To my horror, Natsume put up a knife from the utensils container and he played it with his hand. From inside, he raised the sharp and deadly thing and pointed it at the tree just in front of him, a couple of meters away from us.

"That's the easiest way I know to start everything with. You know what? I think I know my purpose now."

And with that said, he threw the knife with a power, hitting the poor apple fruit that was about to fall.

"Then… why didn't you get mad at me? I didn't know Mr. Wil… or Koko is your friend. I just said harsh things about him."

He faced me and his expression became unreadable again.

"Sometimes, you need to sacrifice things that are important. Sometimes, you need to be selfish, and hold down your friends to save another who truly deserves life. If you are on a sinking boat with another two important people with you, and there are only two lifejackets, the one is yours, to whom will you give the other one? Your friend or the one you are sure you cannot live without?"

There he goes again! He's giving me another riddle!

"You need to-"

"I'll give it to my friend."

At that, he looked at me with a frown.

"Pardon?"

"I'll give it to my friend. In any angle you look, your friend is important. Your lover may leave you soon… but true friends never will."

He sighed and looked away.

"What about… the one you love? You'll let him die?"

"Who said anything about someone dying?"

Again, he looked at me and I smiled at him. I guess that caught his attention.

"I may have given the other lifejacket to my friend. But nobody knows that I intend to save the one I love with my own hands."

He looked shocked. Natsume looked shocked.

This isn't the first time, I know. But his face is priceless.

"Because I love that someone, I will never think of giving my lifejacket to him. I cannot risk of letting myself die, because I want to live for him, with him. And I don't want to leave him in agony and in pain. That's how everything goes."

I smiled again and I saw him doing the same.

"You sure have the habit of changing someone's philosophies."

I laughed, completely forgetting about the pain: physically and emotionally I felt a while ago.

Now, now. Isn't he just saying that I changed his view?

x X x X x X x X x

"I cannot believe we just did that."

Brown eyes turned to the closed ones of his friend's. His once fully-covered stature had befallen into a naked veneer, without imitating much of an aura of what could be Hyuuga Natsume is feeling right now.

But why in the world would he really do that?

It was too risky to even involve them: the media. And it would be in too much trouble now that he had decided to assassinate Francis Olivers' persona.

Doing that means dead end. And they know that Natsume does not usually go this far even if it involves other killers and assassins who are after him.

But heck!

Since Natsume started his game, no one can stop him.

"Misaki, don't you think Natsume is going a little bit overboard? I mean, he just cannot show himself as Hyuuga Natsume. I admit he can deceive others. But concerning _that_ guy, I don't think so."

He's right. But Natsume is Natsume. Unless something is important and is in need to be tended by attention, he'd never do such risky things.

And he never does stupid things. Not his father, his mom or her.

To sum it all up, a Hyuuga never does things stupidly.

In fact, Natsume is the most composed and calm most of the time in his family. He plans things and his own actions very well. Just like a real assassin.

But the hardest thing of all of that, no one can read him, or what he's thinking.

And that's one of the scariest parts of Natsume.

You'll never know when he'll attack you.

"But Jin-Jin said that he's the one who ordered that. And hesitating to follow or not Nat's commands is like choosing between the deep well full of blades at the bottom and a dead end where you're surrounded by Hitler's minions."

His gray-haired friend frowned at him and opened his eyes.

"What do you mean? They both lead to destruction."

"Exactly. Whether you choose to follow him or not is not an option for an instant death. Either way, because we are his acquaintances, we're bound to follow. But Natsume's side is much better."

"I agree."

A moment of silence had passed between them. Neither of the two even spoke nor reacted, but the tension they feel is more than enough to keep their knees from shaking and their heart beating at an unusual pace.

"So what do you think is he up to?"

Misaki was taken aback by his question.

One thing is for sure: he is starting the war and payback time. It was too obvious that he's planning for a great revenge. But then again, no one is capable of getting a glimpse of the most ulterior of his ulterior motives. And he plans to keep it like that for a lifetime.

"I don't know how he'll take it. I've seen his actions numerous times, but he himself was not actually the one doing those horrible things."

But now, he does not know who will shed blood first.

X X x X x X x X x

Strong winds started to blow and her once neatly-combed hair started to mess up on her left side.

It was so nostalgic for her.

The last time she remembered, she was crying when she was carrying her travel bags years ago. But now, it's totally different. She's now smiling contently.

She doesn't know if they were the changes that she saw once she stepped her foot on Japan again, or it was just that she is stronger now.

Or maybe, it was both.

But then, she knew she has a lot of important things to do.

And that includes ruling _his_ life.

x X x X x X x X x

"Oh, what a surprise!"

There standing in front of my door is Koko himself, grinning like he won in a lottery.

"Come in Koko. Natsume is upstairs."

He whistled while walking inside and settling himself on the sofa.

"Water or juice?"

"Just water please."

He grinned and I smiled.

"Right away."

"Well, your house looks really cozy. Oh yeah, how are you Mikan? Natsume and I were totally shocked when you suddenly fainted."

I giggled. I would've laughed if he said this a few weeks ago, without knowing this side of Koko, or Mr. Wil. But I am glad that everything happened so smoothly. We are friends now, and it's as if I am in a movie, being friends with two assassins.

Now isn't that just great? Hah!

"Thank you, and here you go. Well, I am feeling a lot better now. And you know, some girls, including me, suffer every month from dysmenorrhea."

I said while sitting down beside him. And he nodded.

"What's up? You have plans with Natsume?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Not really. I just have something to discuss with him in private."

Disappointedly, I nodded and smiled.

"Oh."

Just when I thought that I could get more glimpse of Natsume's life!

"Let her stay. It's fine."

I heard Natsume said from the stairs, and both Koko and I looked at him.

"Nat, what's with the sudden get-up?"

At that, I smiled. He was wearing his casual white shirt underneath a sleeveless hoodie. And I resisted the urge to laugh. And hey! I can't just let him make me join my mom in heaven.

I take back what I said yesterday.

"I was about to run outside."

"He always does that."

I giggled and Koko grinned at me.

"He does that before too, back in Miyagi."

"Shut up, Yome."

And again, both of us laughed.

Strutting down the stairs, Natsume pull out the hoodie and placed it on his head, but stopped and sat beside me.

"So, what are you going to talk to me about?"

He turned to Koko, who by now is looking at me frantically.

"Oh. Well, I still have things to attend to."

I was about to stand up, when Natsume held me by my arm.

"Uh, Natsume?"

"Stay here. You ought to know everything."

"But…"

This time I looked at Koko and he sighed, then he looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay Mikan. Please sit down."

To my surprise, Natsume tugged me down so suddenly and I nearly touched his… ahem, you know! But, Koko didn't notice, and Natsume just squirmed on his seat.

I uttered a small and silent 'sorry' near him, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I just received a mail from Jinno."

I saw Natsume raising an eyebrow and I coughed a little. I don't know that person, and I feel so out of place to join their conversation.

"And that is?"

"An invitation. It is October 25th tomorrow, Natsume. And you know what that means."

Natsume frowned even more, and I looked at him. This time, his face was calm, and full of contentment.

What's with October 25?

"He said I have to bring you over. And that he'll kill me if you wouldn't come, so-"

"Who ever said that I would like to miss this opportunity?"

And now, Natsume is smirking, and Koko is sweating.

I think this is a bad thing.

"I'm spared now. Thank you, Natsume."

He sighed and smiled.

"Why would Jinno organize that?"

"He said because he was told to. And I doubt he'll turn down her request."

Now I'm more confused. Who's her?

"Request, my ass. Her authority was nowhere near requests and pleads, Koko. It was between life and death situation."

He smiled frantically.

"At least she has mercy Natsume. Unlike you, when you tell us to do something, it still leads to death whether we follow you or not."

At that, I laughed silently.

Hah. I knew it!

"Do you want me to let Jinno kill you?"

Laughter died down, and we both turned to him with wide eyes.

"Sorry."

Koko mumbled.

"Well…" this time, Natsume looked at me and I frowned at him.

"…I'll go with Mikan. If it's thrill she wants, she'll get it."

"Eh?"

And now I'm involved?

"And one more thing Natsume."

We both looked at Koko, and at the same time frowned when he kept a worried and troubled face.

"What is it?"

Koko sighed and I saw him shaking a little.

"Imai… she's here in Japan."

X X x X x X x X x

It's been a few hours since Koko and Natsume left to 'prepare' everything for a surprise. And that also left me thinking. I know I have heard that 'Imai' somewhere before, but I cannot pinpoint it out.

Frustrated and tired of thinking, I faced the laptop Natsume bought for me, and I sighed. This would be the second time that I'd use that. The first time I used it, Natsume instructed me, and that guy tricked me into taking a picture of both of us and using it as wallpaper!

I know, right? The nerve!

Just when I was about to stand up and walk away, something caught my eye.

There, on the top of the bag is the tag of the store where Natsume and I bought this gadget.

"How come I forgot about that?"

Right. No wonder that Imai seems familiar.

"So Natsume knows that Imai, the owner of the Imai's Products, that's why he said he had purchased numerous things from them. Furthermore, didn't he just address the owner as she?"

Wait. What am I getting so worked up about?

And why the hell did he just say that he'll go with me? What exactly is happening?

X X x X x X x X x

What the hell?

Yeah. Truly, what the hell?

That was exactly what I've been repeating over and over on my mind since Natsume left and went away an hour ago. With Koko.

And they had gone to who-knows-where crap.

**Well**, to put it simply, an hour ago, he was kind enough to wake me up and shove a paper in front of my face while I was getting myself altogether to register what he had been saying and explaining.

Well, no freak Sherlock. I usually do not catch what somebody says when I am still groggy from waking up.

And this was all Natsume's fault!

Again, what the hell?

He just told me that he'll pick me up within an hour, and I don't have any idea why he's acting like that.

Guess, it has to do with that invitation something.

Oh well.

"Well, let's go now."

I turned around to find Natsume in his usual white shirt, pants and blond hair. And I frowned at him.

"Natsume, what about now? It's still early you know?"

The bastard just shrugged and I went on with my daily rampage. Well no one can blame me! I am a healthy 22-year-old independent woman who gets her monthly period. And I really like it! Not.

"We'll buy us clothes."

I glared at him when he pulled me out but didn't move.

"We have clothes."

"Casual. We need formal clothing sweetheart. We're attending a party later."

"I can see, judging by your persistence to buy decent and formal clothes."

Natsume looked away and groaned, massaging his head. So he thinks he's undergoing a very difficult scenario? Then where does he think I am in?

"I have no time to argue with you Mikan. Just follow me. Please."

Still, I didn't move. Heh. Must be the hormones.

"We'll take this via easy or hard way, Sakura."

"So be it!"

I shouted. I am a genius.

While I was grinning and smiling inside in victory, I never noticed Natsume looking at me in such a menacing way and I knew I shouldn't have provoked him in the first place.

Stupid hormones.

And the next second, Natsume had me on my arms, with me struggling to be freed from his grasp. And what's more menacing than that?

He is kissing my shoulder, and the lovely straps of my favorite sleeveless tops are sliding down my arms, and I was being carried forcefully to the bathroom.

And in a shut, the door was locked, with him and me inside.

Note to self: Never make Natsume angry.

And I was beyond surprised when he tugged the zipper of my jeans down, and I swear he smirked when he saw my-

"Polka-dotted panties. How rare."

I pushed him and his cunning smile grew even wider.

Remind me again how I fell for this guy.

"S-Shut up! Don't go looking at others' underwear!"

He chuckled.

"Isn't it your fault?"

Now I am the one to blame?

I threw him an angry look and sighed, sliding down to sit on the covered bowl of the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Just-"

I gasped as I felt that I was being pulled upwards, and again, I was beyond surprised when I thought Natsume's hand would land somewhere near my-

Zipper. He pulled me by my zipper and pulled it upwards.

I looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you-"

"It's just hormones sweetheart."

And the second he smiled warmly at me, all my frustrations were long forgotten. I smiled a little when a soft pressure touched my forehead.

"I'll wait outside."

And I smiled and shook my head at how Natsume can make me burst in happiness inside just by kissing me on the forehead.

x X x X x X x X x

I looked around me and tried my best to keep myself from running away.

Three ladies holding tape measure is standing- surrounding me while smiling too widely. And I know I won't like the outcome of this.

"Uhh…"

"Ms. Mikan…"

One of them kept her grin on her face, and for the second time I'd say, I won't like the outcome of this.

"Sorry, I think you're mistaken. I'm not here for full beauty make-over, so…"

"Ms. Mikan…"

One of them looked at me sadistically. Oh hell. Just as I thought. What Natsume wants, he gets.

"…you wouldn't want us to get killed by Mr. Hyuuga, would you?"

"Uhh… no?"

And that's the end of my poor simple face.

X X x X x X x X x

After two-and-a-half hours of struggling to get free from the hands of those 'Cinderella' makers, I sighed loudly, and I swear, if I saw Natsume again, he'll receive something sweet from me for leaving me in those sadistic hands!

But, now that I look at myself in front of the mirror, I smiled. It was all worth it. The hem of the baby blue colored cocktail dress I am wearing reached just above my knees, and the simple make-up they applied sure did a great job to emphasize my hazel eyes.

"Wow."

Yeah. Really wow-

"Eh?"

I turned around and saw the culprit of this commotion- Hyuuga Natsume is standing in front of me, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of the door, looking totally gorgeous in his black suit.

I threw him an annoyed look, but smile nonetheless because of his looks.

"You look handsome, Natsume."

He smiled at me. Well, that just made him even more charming.

"And you look absolutely stunning."

I giggled.

Hah. You don't see Natsume everyday complimenting you.

He walked towards me and pulled me to him. Now that's what you call surprise.

"Now I am thinking twice if we should just head back to our house and save all the fun tonight."

"That's so sweet of you, sweetheart."

I smiled at him widely, and pinched both of his cheeks.

There's no way that I'll let that happen now that I am all set and what? I'll wear these in bed just to sleep?

"You wouldn't let me sleep in this suit now, would you?"

And I turned away from him, looking at the mirror checking myself one last time before I faced him again. He had this calm and contented look on his face when I smiled at him, and he offered his hand to take mine.

"Let's go?"

I nodded, ignoring the hard feeling of walking with these 3-inches heels.

x X x X x X x X x

Loud music was heard when Natsume and I both parked his Lexus on the garage beside the stadium of the house we went.

And that explains why Natsume is rich.

Before we went away, I was surprised to see Koko in front of us smiling while dangling a car key in front of him, and that's when I realized that Natsume had the both of us inside and Koko rode his own car.

On the way, Natsume told me that he asked Koko to bring his car, and thankfully, no one knows that Francis Olivers rides his car to work. And before we arrived at our destination, at 7 pm, Natsume handed me a mask that reaches the upper part of my nose.

So, that's the reason why he agreed to attend that masquerade party. And here I thought that he'd get discovered.

"We're here. Let's go outside."

I nodded but before I can open the door, he held my hand.

And electricity overflowed through my veins.

Argh! I should hate this feeling but it's Natsume we're talking about!

And I like Natsume.

Very much.

"Promise me you won't talk to strangers."

I laughed inside, and that made me smile at him

Now, aren't we jealous?

"Ooohh. My husband is being possessive."

And I laughed while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put it back, unless you want that part to end up inside my mouth."

Jerk.

But still, his attitude just makes him more attractive, except the fact that his physical form now shouts 'handsome' and 'gorgeous'.

"Besides, I wouldn't want others to steal what's mine now, would I?"

He leaned towards me and I frowned.

"Hey, what's that supposed to-"

His next action surprised me and I stopped breathing. So far, that's the second most romantic gesture he did for me (second to kissing, ahem): sticking my hair behind my ear.

Now, that's totally new.

"Uhh… thank you… Natsume."

I smiled and he returned it.

"Let's go?"

He whispered and I nodded.

Somehow, I think I might like this party.

x X x X x X x X x

I spotted Koko with his mask dangling around his chest, laughing at the garden while talking to the phone. Maybe, his client?

Now that I think about it, did he already tell Yuu that we're in good terms now?

Well, I just hope so.

"Koko!"

I waved at him when he looked at me, putting the phone away from his mouth and mouthing a silent 'hello'. I walked towards him and sat at the bench just in front of us.

A while ago, Natsume excused himself to get some drinks when the party extended its waiting time for the other visitors, so I walked near the spot where Natsume left me, and I know he'll find me easily because it's just a few meters away from our seat.

At the moment, I saw Koko pushed the end key on his phone, and smiled at me.

"How do you like the party so far, Mikan?"

"I cannot tell. It hasn't started yet."

He grinned.

"Well, I'll assure you, you'll enjoy it."

I smiled.

"I think I will."

And we both laughed.

"So… you have another client?"

"Well… not really, it's just an old friend I'm talking to. We haven't seen each other for years. He just called to say hi to Natsume."

He?

"That 'he' knows Natsume too?"

"Yeah. In fact, he's Natsume's best friend."

"Oh, I see."

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, Mikan."

I giggled. I knew it.

"Thank you, Koko. You look handsome too."

"Because I'm a romantic assassin."

And again, we both laughed.

"You sure it's not romantic ass?"

"Hey!"

I laughed harder. Surprising. I never thought this is Mr. Wil's real self.

I was about to apologize when I saw Natsume coming towards us.

"Oh, Natsume. Sorry, I bumped into Koko."

He nodded and he looked at Koko sharply.

I thought he was just being jealous again, but when Koko faced him with a stern look, the latter nodded.

Before going away, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Take care Mikan, I'll be right back. Koko, I'll leave her to you."

"Eh? Natsume where are you-"

And Natsume just disappeared like that. I turned to Koko and he smiled sadly.

"He's gonna be fine."

Now I don't have any idea why Koko said that. It just made me nervous at all.

"Please don't tell me that…"

I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to run away and follow him.

"…please Koko. Tell me he isn't doing his job now."

"I'm sorry Mikan. Natsume needed to go."

I was about to run away now, but a loud voice stopped me from doing so.

_**Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're having a good time.**_

I looked at the masked man standing on the stage while holding a glass of, I guess, champagne in his hands, facing a mob of masked people around. Koko held my hand and smiled at me reassuringly. So I nodded and let him lead the way.

_**On behalf of the Imai and Hyuuga family, I am thanking you for coming to this one of the most important event of two of the most important persons here, Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru.**_

I stopped walking, and Koko stopped as well, looking at me.

"Mikan?"

That name. I'm sure I have heard it.

Hotaru.

"_**Don't leave… Hotaru."**_

That's… it. I heard her name from Natsume, that time.

Why am I feeling like something is bound to happen? And I have this feeling that I won't like it.

Is what I am thinking right? If not, why would Natsume bother to come here, even though it's dangerous?

Perhaps, my intuition is correct.

The Hotaru he mentioned in his sleep and the Hotaru who was just mentioned… is here?

I turned to Koko.

"Koko… by chance… is this… is this an engagement party?"

He looked at me sympathetically. And I know I am right.

Natsume is already in love with someone else. And that has to be Hotaru he sweetly mentioned in his dream.

The last thing I remember, I was running away from him, into some place where I can find Natsume.

x X x X x X x X x

I stopped on my track when I heard footsteps on my way. Wiping the sticky liquid from my face, and I heard a clanking of a metal.

"Who are you?"

A feminine voice greeted my ears, so I turned around to see a woman in a black gown, holding a gun and looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"I am surprised that a stranger would find this place. Who are you exactly?"

I swallowed hard.

Who is this girl? And why is she pointing a gun at me?

"She's my guest."

I heard behind me.

It seems like the world stopped when all that I heard is the loud boom of music outside, and the owner of the voice walked and stopped in front of me.

"Nat… Natsume."

He looked at me and I swallowed even more.

Natsume looks really mad, and ready to kill.

"Why are you here?"

I heard sound of a heel slapping the ground and I looked at the source: the woman with a gun just looked at me, and he looked back at Natsume.

"I thought I told you never to bring anyone?"

Now that hurt.

But the most hurtful of it all, is when the one you love refused to acknowledge your presence, and felt sorry for it.

"I am sorry."

Unconsciously, my hand flew to my face, wiping every single tear that kept on falling when he said that.

I shook my head. I walked towards him, but he just turned his back at me.

"Please return to Koko. I have something important to do."

The girl looked at him and she looked back at me with a vehement stare.

"Natsume… let's just go back home."

Again, he turned to me.

"Are you insane? Look Mikan, I told you I have other priorities to attend to. Don't make such a fuss about it."

Even if it hurt, I didn't shout or get angry at him.

Once again, he faced the woman.

"Let's go Imai."

I stopped. My whole world stopped.

Natsume is with this woman he just called Imai. Imai Hotaru.

I am such a rotten person.

"We need to go now."

I heard the woman, Hotaru, said.

But, being a stubborn woman I am, I held onto his hand.

I know I also need Natsume.

This is so nostalgic. I know this scene happened a few days ago, but this is more serious than having this issue with Wakako.

"Mikan… please let go."

For the record, the second time he said that hurt even more.

x X x X x X x X x

Defeated and tired, I walked back to the auditorium to catch some fresh air. I also wore the mask again, so that no one could say that there's a girl who was crying over someone else's engagement party.

But I know I am.

I sat down on the bench when I saw lots of couples dancing in the middle of the dance floor, while I stare at them.

I wonder if Natsume and that Hotaru would also dance this way later on. I know and I admit it.

This is their engagement party.

I sighed.

Now that Hotaru is back… I guess I have no space in Natsume's life now. And maybe he'll start packing his things tonight.

Now I am being ridiculous.

I have intentions of leaving the party now, but I do not know the way to go home, so I waited to see Koko and ask him to drive me back home.

A slow melody echoed on the auditorium and I never noticed a voice destructing me from standing up and searching for Koko.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up and saw a man with gray hair, and masked face, hands extended in front of me.

"Uhh…"

Wait. What am I hesitating for?

It's not as if Natsume will come and strangle this guy. He's having his own fun, so I am going to get mine!

I smiled.

"Okay."

I reached for his hand, and I felt a bit of fear running through my veins. I felt like this when I first met Natsume and Mr. Wil.

"Uhh… why did you ask me?"

I snorted inside. Why the hell did I just ask that? I'm starting to get rude!

"S-Sorry, that's not what I meant-"

And he laughed.

Somehow, this guy reminds me of someone I know.

"I saw you sitting there alone, and since I am all alone as well, I decided to have you as my company."

Good grief. This guy is… I don't know, has a good sense of humor?

"Well… ah, I guess I'm glad to be your company."

Silence ensued.

As we stepped on the dance floor, he held my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Silence. Voice hoarse and red nose. You just cried."

What? How did he know that?

"H-How…"

He chuckled.

"Let's just say, that's one of my good points: a good observant."

I smiled.

At least someone's entertaining me right now.

"Uhh… thank you. I feel a lot better now."

Mr. Guy shook his head.

"Nah-uh. I never intended to do that… but because you seem nice and all, I'd say it's my pleasure."

I don't know what makes me feel this way, but for the second time, I felt so safe and secured around, yet at the same time, I cannot deny the fact that he's emitting an aura of danger.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am-"

And yet, a ring from the phone stopped him from saying his name.

"Goodness. What a disturbance."

He smiled at me and I did the same.

"It's alright. It must be urgent."

The unnamed guy just smiled at me again and held me in my arms.

"I'll escort you back."

"Ah, no! It's alright. You need to pay heed to that phone call."

Both of us looked at his phone, and that's when he smiled the last time and bowed at me, going away with his phone.

I walked back to the bench and removed my mask, sighing.

I haven't found Koko yet. But if I stay too long, I might… I might not forget this painful thing I just encountered. Why did I even dance with some stranger in the first place?

And he even left me without telling me his name!

"Stupid night."

"I take it you aren't enjoying yourself?"

I looked behind me and to my surprise, I saw the same guy who was inside Koko and Yuu's private building last time.

"Mr. Narumi?"

Wow. What a coincidence! Mr. Narumi is here as well.

He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Nice seeing you here, Mikan. Who are you with?"

"Uhh… I am with…"

Now, I cannot just tell him that I went here with Natsume, right? A possibility that he might know Natsume, and well, it's not right to say that I am with him, because number 1, Natsume has a fiancée. Number 2, I would look like a mistress and number 3, I cannot just tell anybody that I personally know Natsume, as Nonoko stated that only few knows Francis Olivers, or for instance, Hyuuga Natsume's real identity.

"I am with Mr. Wil."

"Wil? You mean the detective?"

"Uhh. Yeah?"

I secretly frowned at his frowning face.

"I see. Well, I can't seem to find him around. Maybe he's just walking around."

He smiled at me and I returned it back.

"Ah! How about you Mr. Narumi? Who are you with?"

I saw him smiled. I guess I am lucky to see him here. And I know that I can destruct myself now that Mr. Narumi is here.

I don't know but… even though I met him once and in just a short time, I could feel that I can trust him. It's like there is something that links me to him.

And to be honest, I always feel this around my mom.

"I am with my fiancée. But she left early because of her work."

Fiancée. Just hearing that word makes me cry.

"Oh. I see."

I don't know if he noticed it, but I forced a smile to show him that I am happy with his company.

Don't get me wrong!

I am really enjoying his company, but this current addition in my knowledge doesn't make me feel comfortable at all.

"Well, would you mind having me here to keep you company?"

I immediately stood up and shook my head, not minding that I already stepped on a stone, which made me stumble a bit.

Luckily, Mr. Narumi had held me by my arm to prevent me from falling on my butt.

"S-Sorry, Mr Narumi. I was just-"

Instead of an answer, he just chuckled at me.

Wait.

Why is he doing that?

"Mikan, you really are so cute. You remind me of someone I know."

I stopped and sat beside him.

"I do?"

Mr. Narumi nodded and he stared at the black sky with a smile on his face.

"You know, there's this woman I know for many years. Actually, it has been 36 years since I met her, and 25 years since I last saw her."

Wow.

"That long?"

He nodded without looking at me.

Well, it's amazing. Maybe they are childhood friends?

"Ten years ago, I was adopted by a family I merely know. All I know about them is that they are wealthy and powerful, but I do not know them personally. At first… at first I thought they are just some ordinary snobs like what other rich families are, but as I get to know them…"

He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"…I learned that not all people were snobbish. In fact, that family is full of warmth and love. Even their house helpers were treated as family members. The couple who adopted me had an only daughter. And she was 3 years younger than me. I was ten that time…"

Wait. Ten?

Then that means he's already in his 40s!

Forty-six to be precise!

"… and that family really made me feel that I was their real part of them, like I came from them. Even her. She treated me as her own big brother. And as gratitude, I promised myself that time that I will do everything they ask me. But… when she turned 18, we had no idea but she just disappeared. Days of looking for her became weeks, and weeks became months. Months became years. And we did not find any sign of her. Even her friends did not know where she was. Three years later, we found out from a source that she had a daughter. But we never got to see her- them, because they disappeared again. And we just found out a few years ago… that she already died."

Wait. I was right! He was looking for his long-lost relative!

Still, Mr. Narumi has a smile on his face.

"I thought we'd completely lost her. But we remembered she had a child. That's why I have decided to become an actor. That way, I can easily find my missing niece."

Aww. I know that's too sad.

"I… I think I know that feeling Mr. Narumi. I also lost my mom at an early age. I was 12 that time, but I know she wanted me to survive, so I did everything I can to live by myself."

He frowned at me.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yeah. Well… I've been living in Sendai for 22 years."

"Twenty… twenty two years?"

I nodded and smiled. Ah, talking about this makes me forget about Natsume.

"My mom was a writer. And I think that I inherited that side of her."

I giggled and stopped when I noticed that he was frowning.

"Mr. Narumi?"

And he shook his head and smiled again at me when I called his name.

"Oh, sorry Mikan. I just remembered that my sister wanted to be a writer too."

I smiled again. If she and my mom were both alive, maybe, they would be very good friends, because mom told me that she had always wanted to become a writer.

"And…"

I looked at him this time.

"…to be honest… she looks a lot like you. And you are of the same age with her daughter."

Woah. Let's stop right there.

"Ah… but that would be impossible Mr. Narumi. My mom said she had no relatives at all."

I saw him giving me a disappointed smile. And I patted his shoulder gently.

"I know you'll find your niece Mr. Narumi. And I believe that she's alive."

He smiled.

"I hope so. And I wish you are that girl, Mikan. You act and talk like her."

Well, but still, that would be impossible. Because if mom really had relatives, she would introduce me to them.

"You said your mom was a writer, Mikan. What's her name?"

I grinned and proudly, with my chin up, I mentioned my mom.

"Yuka. Sakura Yuka."

x X x X x X x X x

A pair of eyes vehemently observed two people in the dark while the latter exchanged black bags, looking around to see if they are being found out.

Suddenly, the owner of the eyes looked sideward, a couple of meters away from him, and nodded. And out of the dark, three tall guys came and held them in their arms.

"What the-"

"You two are arrested due to drug trafficking and murder. Now, come with us."

As the two struggled to be freed, another guy wearing black didn't go unnoticed by his eyes, and so he ran after him, seeing that it's safe to leave the two alone in the three agents' hands.

He was a couple of meters away, behind the third man in black, but the latter stopped and he, himself hid behind a tree. Looking behind, he shouted.

"Stay there, whoever you are!"

Still, he didn't budge. This guy is really a pain, but for this case's sake, he hid and didn't go against the plan.

"I… I saw the girl you were with earlier. Don't move or follow me if you still want her alive!"

At that, his eyes narrowed. The only woman he was with except for her is Mikan.

This time, he walked out of his hiding place.

"Don't follow me, or I'll have her killed!"

Being unmoved by what he said, Natsume threw a knife at his legs and successfully, the guy was hit, and went limp as he struggled to walk away.

He was about to follow and ran after him when a hand stopped him.

"Natsume."

He looked behind and saw Koko breathing heavily and looking really afraid.

"Koko, what's the-"

"Natsume… Mikan-"

By the mention of her name, he pulled Koko by his shirt and glared at him.

"What happened to her?"

He whispered sharply, making the guy in front of him shook in fear. Again, this is Natsume he's talking about. And if Natsume is angry, it's like having the force of Japan and America combined for another world war.

And he knows better than to mess up with Natsume if he is extremely pissed.

He entrusted her to him, and now that he lost her, he might lose his life now.

"What happened to Mikan? Answer me damn it!"

Closing his eyes, he swallowed before answering a low:

"She's missing."

x X x X x X x X x

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

**How to Save a Life, The Fray**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: October 27, 2011

4:19 am

Posted on: November 14, 2011

Author's notes: I never intended that. Haha.

First of all! I would like to thank everyone who has been staying up with me up until now, and I would like you guys to know that I truly appreciate the things you're doing. Like I said on the first chapter, reviewed or not would still be okay, after all, I only intended to put a smile (a sly one, dear, haha) on my readers' face, and I hope I succeeded and still succeeding in doing so. But, surely, the reviews you've been giving me and the compliments I receive truly make my day, and that's a total bonus for me. so, if ever you feel like suggesting or asking something, please don't hesitate. I'm also a human.

And I don't bite (well, sometimes I do ).

Special thanks to my dear boss Papaya-chan, haha. She's my beta-reader. :D

And oh, I may not mention my dear reviewers for this chapter, but please look forward to the next ones.

Oh well. Hotaru made her debut, so I'd like to greet her a belated Happy Birthday!

And now we know Mr. Wil's real identity!

What do you think of this chapter? I wasn't actually that energetic when I typed this, so you might not like the outcome. Even I, myself wasn't satisfied, but I know I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. :D

So… what really is Natsume and Hotaru's relationship? I'm getting curious as well.

I am pretty sure some of you had already guessed that gray-haired man. Haha. But the question is what his role is.

And that's a pretty big secret.

Well, I have to go now.

Once again, thank you so much and have a good day/night.

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	7. Chapter 7

x X x X x X x X x

I Don't Like Him: I Love Him!

The Tale of the Frog Prince

~The Frog Who Insisted~

Chapter vii

x X x X x X x X x

"Call Imai, and get the hell out of my face."

If there would be one thing that he would say is not right in this situation, it would be the inability to speak even though he was allowed to. And if there was one thing he could choose to possibly acquire the greater chances of living, he knew he would fight for that, even if it would mean his death.

The irony.

Perhaps, that was because he never dreamt of dying in the hands of his acquaintance.

That would be too painful now, wouldn't it?

Besides, leaving his side is like three times worse than the negative consequences for fighting for a chance to live in this world.

And once and for all, he will never prefer the former.

He was convinced himself that it was his fault for losing sight of her, and Natsume even entrusted her to him, for crying out loud! He's doomed. At the moment, any punishment from Natsume would do: all but death in his hands.

"I'm sorry Nat-"

"Leave me alone."

He knows better than to argue with him. In fact, why in the world would he think of opposing to his commands in the first place?

Ah. That would be **too **troublesome.

And in Natsume's vocabulary, trouble constitutes pain. And pain constitutes torture, which leads to death.

He had seen him take the lives of people he merely knows.

Right. He merely knows them.

He had known Natsume for having no heart and pity when it comes to his job. He had witnessed it all. The brutal fortunes those people ended up in.

At first it was a shock for him to see a decapitated head lying on the ground when he did his first mission.

And what surprised him the most was the knowledge of meeting Natsume, the killer at the tender age of thirteen.

_**Thirteen**_.

He shook all the thoughts off of his head when he saw Natsume's target, running away from them. That was when he asked mentally his feet to run now, in which in a swift movement, Natsume had his gun rang 10 times towards the direction of the man in black.

And that was his cue to oblige to his commands.

x X x X x X x X x

"Everyone has been set, Ms. Imai."

Nodding, she took the papers from her assistant's hands and turned away from her, preparing for her leave. She saw a streak of blond from not so afar running towards her, and she stopped walking when the mysterious person appeared.

"Yome."

He huffed before facing her.

"Hotaru. Natsume asked me to go to you."

Again, she nodded and ushered him to sit on the sofa. He looked around, trying to locate any other person that might be somewhere near them.

"How are the guests?"

She inquired, not taking her eyes off of the papers in her grasp.

"Some already left. You know… the non-relatives."

"I see."

A moment of silence and she walked towards the window, looking at the crowd of people gathered down the hall. All that were left are her family, including the close friends who know their agenda for the night.

"That girl…"

She spoke with so much calmness, which made Koko look at her in confused state.

"…that girl who's wearing a blue dress. Who is she?"

The second she mentioned the word 'blue dress', he knew she was talking about Mikan.

Mikan.

It brought chills to his spine again when he remembered Natsume's angry stare at him because he lost her, and now, Imai Hotaru is interested in her.

"Maybe… maybe you were talking about Mikan."

He whispered and sighed. What the hell is happening? Two of the most dangerous persons he knew is interested in her!

"Mikan?"

He nodded. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the window again. Spotting Natsume running from the crowd, she frowned.

"Who is she to him?"

He looked at her, bewildered. How did she know that Mikan was with Natsume?

"I saw her crying when he found Hyuuga and I. Tell me, who is she to react like that?"

Will he tell her? If he did, Natsume might kill him. If he didn't, this girl in front of him will surely do the honors of ruining his life.

But both lead to death.

"She knows Natsume's secret. In fact, he's living with her."

In the end, he found himself telling her what he knows.

"I see."

For the second time, silence occurred, until another figure entered her room.

"Ms. Hotaru."

The two looked at the third person who appeared before them, holding another paper.

"The accused have already captured. Two are arrested by our agents, and one is confirmed death. We found ten shots of gun on his body."

"Natsume did that."

Koko sighed and pressed his palms on his face, not minding the stares of the other two occupants of the room.

"Alright. How about the guests?"

The informant nodded.

"Everyone not affiliated with the Imai and Hyuuga family has already left except close friends. All those who are still in the hall have a total count of twelve, including Mr. Yome Kokoro and Mr. Hijiri Youichi."

At the last mention of name, both of them frowned.

"Hijiri is here?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrows and the informant in front of her nodded.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Never in her life did she expect that that brat would come in her party. But since Natsume is here, she knew he told him to come. And she didn't like that.

"Alright. You may go now. We'll follow soon."

The woman looked at her from her paper.

"Ah, master Natsume asked me to pass a message to Mr. Yome."

The guy in the room had his head shot up, and frowned, looking at the girl who's holding papers.

What would Natsume need from him?

"What is it?"

"Master Natsume wants you to go down in five minutes."

Nodding, the two soon followed the informant down.

x X x X x X x X x

"What now?"

A pair of violet eyes stared at 12 heads lined up on a long table, occupied by the Imai and Hyuuga clan.

"The game's over. We've captured them."

"I'm afraid your birthday party turned out disastrous, Hotaru."

Red, big eyes looked at her sympathetically, which she dearly didn't mind, because for one, her mission is more important than personal things.

"It's fine. That was actually the reason why I asked a birthday party."

"But isn't it too risky Hotaru?"

Another pair of red eyes looked at her, and she just smiled. How she missed that little, cute stare.

"Everything's under control, Aoi."

The aforementioned girl smiled widely and nodded.

"So… what are you planning to do now?"

This time, a bespectacled-eyed guy beside her asked, not even looking at her.

In fact, it was fairly normal for them to have a conversation like this. They grew up this way, which their family found a little bit strange.

"I'll stay here for the time being. I still have some works I left in New York, you know? Besides, it was Natsume who asked me to come here. Speaking of him, where's that idiot?"

"Ah, he said he was looking for someone."

She looked at Koko and he got the message. Right after arriving at the hall, they never saw signs of Natsume being there. Instead, what surprised them is a group of twelve people waiting for them to show up.

They both knew he was looking for Mikan. But the sudden slamming of the hall's door made them look at the last guest.

"Natsume."

And they noticed he was in an extremely bad mood. Really bad.

Koko stood up and walked towards him, while he received a cold stare.

"Get out of my way."

No one dared to speak. Even if they are his family members, some of them still fear him, namely, the ones who are in the same age as him, and those who are younger than him.

Even Imai Hotaru herself admits that he sometimes scares her by his actions. And words.

"I'm done here. I'm heading home now."

Still, no one spoke or moved an inch.

The fact that this is the first time they saw Natsume face to face since that whole death thing is really mind-resting, but they found his mood that uncomfortable, and it was because of the loss of a certain woman: his 'wife'.

No one knows about it at all. Only Yome Kokoro himself.

But the guy knew that in due time, all of these people in front of him would know.

"Natsume."

One loud and authoritative voice made him stop walking out. He stopped but he didn't look. He's prepared to listen, but he won't follow his orders.

"You just arrived. What makes you act this way?"

At this, the private detective's ears perked up.

"Actually, uncle Ioran-"

"Sit down Natsume."

Not moving, the said guy looked back at his own father with an infuriated look. Although his father isn't affected at all, Natsume still managed to muster up a confident and angered aura.

And he's never going to listen to what his father would say.

"Natsume."

Once again, he faced the door and his father had stood up himself.

"I need to do something. So if you'll excuse me, I don't need another fucking reason to waste time. My wife needs me."

And that sent everyone to a fit of confusion, even Hyuuga Ioran himself.

He was about to completely disappear, until a door opened, with the informant who appeared before Kokoro and Hotaru a while ago.

"I am sorry to disturb everyone. But this is an urgent message from Mr. Anjo Narumi to Mr. Yome Kokoro."

Everyone looked at Kokoro, and he stared at Natsume, who looked at him in irritation.

"Y-Yeah? What would Mr. Anjo need from me?"

"He told me to ask you to come to the Imai hospital now. He's with a girl named Sakura Mikan."

No one knows why Natsume had moved faster than he usually does.

Except for Yome Kokoro and Imai Hotaru.

x X x X x X x X x

"How are you feeling Mikan?"

I heard when I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling in front of me.

"Mikan?"

Once again, I heard a familiar voice. If I remember it correctly, I was at the party crying because of Natsume.

Natsume.

"Where's Natsume?"

"Huh?"

I looked at the person beside me.

"Mr… Mr. Narumi?"

He smiled at me and I stared at him.

Now I remember it all!

I was with Mr. Narumi, eating at a private restaurant when I suddenly fainted again.

Argh! Stupid dysmenorrhea.

"The doctor told me that you're under dysmenorrhea."

I nodded. So that's why I am here! I thought everything would be fine when Mr. Narumi here brought me to a private restaurant ditching the party, but suddenly fainted after eating… and I ended up here.

Natsume and Koko might be looking for me now!

"Ah, Mr. Narumi, sorry to bother you because of this, but I really-"

Once again, Mr. Narumi smiled at me and I suddenly felt this feeling of melting. Ah, this guy is really kind. I wonder what it feels if I am related to him.

Well, ah, that's still impossible.

"Don't worry, I already called the informants about your condition, and I asked them to tell Koko about this."

I nodded and sighed.

What a great relief. For straight ten years, I have been handling this thing myself. It was pretty hard at first, because I don't have mom anymore to stay beside me and cure me whenever I feel sick. And now… thank goodness I have Mr. Narumi for the second time.

And first is Natsume.

Natsume…

Why am I still feeling like this? I should've forgotten all about this a while ago.

"How are you feeling now Mikan?"

How am I really feeling?

I am physically fine.

"I am… I am fine, I guess. Thank you, Mr. Narumi… and I'm sorry to trouble you."

"Of course not, Mikan. Please don't think that. I am glad to help you at all."

I sadly smiled.

I am not totally fine with what I am feeling right now.

But what can I do? I can't just tell everyone that I love Natsume, and have his engagement with Imai Hotaru cancelled.

I am not that bad. And I am certainly not like that.

"You called Natsume's name earlier. Do you mean Hyuuga Natsume?"

Shoot!

I just blurted out Natsume's name! Now he'd be found out!

"Ah… well… that was…"

I stopped when Mr. Narumi gave me a smile.

"It's alright. I know Hyuuga Natsume. He's Francis."

Oh. Wow.

"Really?"

He nodded and I shook my head.

"So, you also know about his engagement, Mr. Narumi?"

This time, he frowned at me.

"Engagement? I certainly remember that it was just Hotaru's-"

The reason what cut his statement made me look at the intruder.

And to my surprise…

"Na-Natsume!"

Mr. Narumi tapped my hand and smiled. Then he leaned towards my ear, and whispered.

"I know a fact that you don't know Mikan."

What the freaking well was that?

"Huh?"

He turned towards Natsume and smiled.

While I am still surprised and bewildered with what I saw, Natsume is standing with Koko in front of me, the latter breathing a sigh of relief.

"What are you two doing-"

"Koko."

I looked at Mr. Narumi who is smiling at Koko. Suddenly, he became creepy.

Ah. Goosebumps.

"Y-Yes Mr. Anjo?"

He walked towards them and Mr. Narumi faced Koko.

What now?

"I need to talk to you."

Nodding, Koko followed Mr. Narumi and the two disappeared from my sight.

And guess what? I am alone with Natsume.

I took his appearance.

He's not wearing his tuxedo anymore. He's now in his white long-sleeved polo, his hair is a mess and like Koko, he's breathing heavily.

"Natsume-"

I know I am mad at him. I know I want to shout at his face for not telling me that he's already in love with someone. I know that I should just ignore him and go home.

But I also know that he's the only one who could make me forget all the anger and sadness I've been feeling inside. Through his hug.

And just like that, all of my insecurities had vanished.

"Natsume-"

"Shut up."

I was surprised to see him at this state. So troubled. So… so innocent, like he just found again his lost teddy bear.

And you know what? I am surprised that he's still talking this way! This guy is totally idiotic!

"Hey Natsume-"

He pushed me gently and well, surprise.

Natsume's looking at me with angry stare.

"Why the hell did you run away? I thought I'd lose you again when we lost sight of you!"

And he's one to talk! Didn't he just tell me to get away from him?

"Well, mister, you said I should go back to Koko, and so I did, but…"

I paused and blew hair strands that block my face, and I looked back at Natsume, looking at him in annoyance.

"…I didn't find Koko. Instead, someone asked me to dance, and he didn't even tell me his name. Then I saw Mr. Narumi, and we talked for a good 3 hours, in which it includes us going to a private restaurant, and me fainting because of dysmenorrhea. And you know what? The rest is history."

If looks could kill, I would've died by now.

"You didn't call me."

Freaking well.

"Weren't you busy with your engagement party?"

I saw him looking at me strangely.

What? Did I say something wrong?

"What are you staring at?"

And he just glared at me.

"W-What?"

I admit that was pretty scary! But this is one of his tactics to scare me, and lose my focus.

The bastard.

"What are you talking about?"

Now I am mad. Don't tell me he doesn't remember why we are in that party in the first place!

"Don't play dumb with me! It's your engagement party, isn't it?"

If we weren't in the hospital, I would've shouted at Natsume, but no.

Fate is cruel enough to avoid me from shouting at him.

Now, that's what you call weird.

Hah.

"I remember attending a party. But not engagement."

Oh yeah. Not engage-

Wait.

"What?"

I saw him shaking his head. What now? What is he talking about?

He sighed.

"Come on Mikan. I don't know what you are talking about. It's not my party. It's Hotaru's."

Oh. Imai Hotaru's.

"Yeah. And yours. I thought you two were engaged?"

And with that, he looked at me in confusion.

Now, why would he get confused?

Then he stopped.

A moment of silence.

"Are you accusing me of adultery?"

"Of course no- wait. What are you saying?"

Again, Natsume sighed. I wonder what's happening.

I am totally confused!

One second he just kicked me out of his face and now he's worried? And what's more? He's not engaged?

"And I thought you're not that good when it comes to romance novels?"

"Huh?"

"You sure are imaginative. I never knew you are the type to read incest-inspired stories."

In-

"Incest? What the hell Nat-"

"Sweetheart, your words."

"I don't care!"

And I know by now, Mr. Narumi and Koko can hear me from outside. Even the doctors.

Now, I wonder if I will get kicked out of the hospital because of all the noise I am creating.

Blame it on Natsume then!

"As much as I love seeing you two bicker, please refrain from doing so. And please…"

I looked at the opened door, and there I saw Imai Hotaru, waving a black tuxedo in front of her.

She looked at me with a nonchalant expression, just like when I first saw her.

"…don't pair me with this stupid creature."

"Stu… pid?"

I frowned when she walked towards us, and behind her are Mr. Narumi who is smiling and Koko with a very unreadable face. Like he just saw a ghost.

"You left your tuxedo in my office, dumbass."

And she smiled at me while throwing Natsume's black tuxedo on his face. Now, why would she do that?

"I am Imai Hotaru. And you are?"

Am I really going to shake hands with her? I am supposed to be mad at her as well. But she seems nice.

"I… I am Mikan. Sakura Mikan."

"Mikan. It's nice to meet the wife of this…"

She paused and looked bitterly at Natsume. To be honest, I have no freaking idea what's going on with these two creatures. But gah! I should have known better than to argue with them!

Did she just acknowledge me as Natsume's wife?

"…ass. Well, I am glad to meet you personally."

Personally?

What-

"Ah, actually, Ms. Imai-"

She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs while looking at me with a smile.

"Hotaru is fine."

Why is she acting so friendly all of a sudden? If I remember it correctly, a few hours ago, she was threatening me with her gun.

What's with the sudden change of atmosphere?

"Ah, Hotaru. Actually, I am not…"

I looked at Natsume and he's avoiding my gaze. Maybe he's worried about such trivial matters? Heh.

"…I am not Natsume's wife. We were just living together. Other than that…"

I paused and looked at her. Even Mr. Narumi is staring at me with a surprised expression. Koko, as well, is avoiding my gaze.

"…there's nothing to worry about. I am just helping Natsume to keep his secret and take care of him for the time-being."

To say that I am surprised at this declaration is beyond my imagination.

"Actually…"

Even Natsume's action was surprising enough to stop me from thinking what our problem is in the first place.

"…we need to go back home Mikan. I have a lot of things to explain to you."

And just like that, without even looking at the others, Natsume carried me. Without a word.

x X x X x X x X x

"I didn't know anything about that."

"Shut up. No one knows about that, anyway."

A pair of red eyes looked at the remaining people inside their gathering hall. Truth to be told, none of them expected to succumb to this newly-found predicament.

A while ago, they did hear him mention about his 'wife'.

All of them know Natsume: a person who loves to hide things in his own.

But never did they consider personal things such as marriage and wife as Hyuuga Natsume's well-hidden secrets. Besides, he totally loathed the idea of marrying, so they were all taken aback by what he just said.

"Natsume is definitely hiding something from us."

The owner of bespectacled violet eyes stared and the people around him stopped and looked back at him when he stood up.

"Let's not all pretend to be idiots. We all know that Natsume does not do reckless things. And if that girl has something to do about his situation, that would leave us no choice but to have her side."

One girl nodded in approval. For her, it is really tough to live with people full of secrets and who always get into chaos. Especially, her brother is the most dangerous person that she met, with an exception of her father. To be honest, she was very thankful that she never inherited any barbaric side of them, and that's why she wondered if ever his brother consumed all of the genes of their parents that just simply scream 'deadly'.

But still, she can't wait to see this wife of her idiotic big brother.

"Natsume will come back, and I will have him explain everything to us."

Maybe Natsume's side of having a bad mood when it comes to personal matters is from his father. And all of them know that once Hyuuga Ioran gets mad, damnation happens.

Same thing for the sole heir of Hyuuga clan.

"Honey, couldn't we just settle this with peaceful method?"

Red irises looked pleadingly at the Hyuuga master, ignoring the curious stares from the other family.

"Even Youichi is here. Let's just talk about this please?"

If there was one thing in which Hyuuga Ioran and Hyuuga Natsume differs, that would be the willingness to listen and stop.

"I understand."

Once again, he sat down and looked at the gathered family in front of him. This would be yet another general family meeting, and when it is a meeting, it is serious. When it is serious, it was their one way of saying 'attack'.

Usually, Natsume would do the honors of talking and planning for them, though he has his own tactics for himself, and they would just listen and agree with him for the matters at hand. In fact, it has been three years straight since Hyuuga Ioran had given Natsume every right to control everything, and that includes leading and guiding their family. But since their leader- their real leader is the one who is sitting in front of them now, they know inside their minds that they undergo a real, difficult situation.

Especially, if Natsume is not with them.

"How is your father doing, Youichi?"

Ioran turned to Hijiri Youichi and the latter shrugged. It was still a surprise for him that he was invited to this personal occasion, of the Imai's and Hyuuga's, no less. And he thinks that being friends with Hyuuga Natsume is a real privilege. At first, it surprised him that his mentor suddenly invited him to Imai's party, and he was reluctant at first, until he realized that it was Natsume's bait to use him for a mission.

Still, he isn't regretting a thing.

Besides, there were many people who he met this night who were really interesting. Most especially, that masked woman who was wearing a baby blue dress and crying.

And his mentor's little sister.

What was her name again? Ah, he isn't really good at remembering people's names. In fact, this is just the second time he saw that little girl again, for this is just the third time that he got free pass to enter the Hyuuga's and the Imai's humble abode.

One thing that he's grateful for is that his father is friends with the great Hyuuga Ioran, and Hyuuga Natsume is his father's student and godchild. And he was really thankful for that.

"Dad is doing fine, uncle Ioran. He said he was sorry that he's really busy right now."

The older of the two nodded, and the daughter of the man whom he was exchanging talks with smiled.

"I see. Well, tell him that I want to talk to him personally next time, that is, if he's not busy anymore."

He smiled.

"Will do."

"Well, since everyone is here…"

He paused and that caught the attention of the people around him.

"…let's start."

x X x X x X x X x

I didn't move an inch.

Well, ever since we arrived with Natsume's shiny Lexus, I never uttered a single word or moved an inch from the sofa. In fact, neither of us did that.

But still, I could sense tension- a very heavy tension between us.

And I know I didn't meet that kind of Natsume, because he was a total jerk when I met him, and if I'd say that I miss his bluntness and bad side, hah!

I terribly miss that.

Those first three days that I met him, I was comfortable. But…

But right now, I feel that we're living in a different world. Since I found out about his secret, it's like I do not know him at all.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I gasped.

He's smirking. Natsume is smirking at me!

"What?"

I stood up and shouted, while he just continued to smile maliciously and silently laugh at me.

"I love seeing you look uncomfortable under a tension."

What the freaking well!

And he still has some guts to say that!

I huffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, sorry mister! I just don't know what to say after all what happened!"

Still, he didn't say a word. He just continued to smirk. Yes, I know. Bastard.

"You sure are so energetic, Mikan."

"What are you talking about, you jerk?"

"Something really amusing."

"What the-?"

I stopped as I stuck my tongue out at him. Ah, I know it's childish. I'm being childish… but who cares?

I saw him waving off the smirk that was formed on his face, and I figured out that we really need to clear things out.

Maybe, that includes my newly-found feelings for him.

"Hey, Natsume-"

But the second he smiled again, I knew I wasn't prepared for what he was about to say.

"I am glad we're back to normal…"

Huh?

"…the usual bickering, your impatience… everything."

And he looked at me with such an expression that was quite hard to avoid.

Like that one when he asked me if I would still let him stay with me knowing that I am now more prone to danger.

"And I am glad."

That was enough to take me by surprise.

"What-"

He smiled and slouched on the sofa, his head bowed, his clasped hands are between his opened legs.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to tend any of my attention to you."

Oh.

So that's what this is all about.

I know I should be mad at him… but why is it that every time he apologizes, I forget everything deceitful that he does to me?

I sighed and sat beside him.

"It's alright… I know I also went overboard."

I saw his hands tightened at what I just said. I wonder what is inside his mind right now, because it is unfair that he is the only one that can read minds here.

"I was on a mission with Imai."

I shot my eyes at his form.

I was right! He was on a mission!

But-

Wait.

"Natsume, you… Is that the reason why you were telling me to go away?"

He laughed and I frowned at him.

Now, why is he laughing again when we're being serious here?

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that I cannot risk letting you get hurt?"

Now that was so sweet of him.

"And about Imai…"

And that really caught my attention.

"…are you jealous of her?"

"No- what- when did you… how did you know about that?"

I swear. If I have a glass of water in my hands, I might have thrown it at him.

Not because of annoyance.

But because of surprise. Full surprise!

But instead of answering me, he just smirked.

"I knew it."

What the freaking well?

He knew it? How in the world did he find out about that?

"How did you…"

"What's my job again?"

I stopped. Here we go again with his riddles.

"Uhh… writer? And assassin?"

He nodded.

"And don't you think that both of that require good observation skills?"

Now I can see where this is going.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because you keep on mentioning engagement this, engagement that. And you were making me disgusted at that thought."

"Well, excuse me for that!"

Wait.

"But… why would you be disgus`ted by that?"

"You…"

Huh? Me?

"By any chance, have you been thinking that Imai is my fiancée?"

Well, isn't she?

"Y-Yes."

I bowed down. This is utter humiliation, mind you!

"Shit. You know you were misleading something."

"Misleading?"

I frowned at him and he gave me another of his bored expression.

"That woman was disgusting enough to be my fiancée."

Now, why would he say that?

"But…"

"If you were in my situation, would you have the guts to marry your own relative? And your worst enemy on top of that."

Okay. So that's it. Imai Hotaru is his relative.

Relative.

"Eh?"

He shook his head.

"See? That's why you should listen to me more often."

Now that I am standing up, I cannot concentrate on my mouth. Maybe I am now gurgling funny little mixed words.

"But…. But that announcer mentioned your name… and her name together. How- why… but…"

From the couch, Natsume pulled me down against him and like what he did on the car before we entered the party; he smiled at me after tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Nat-"

"Today is her birthday. And they mentioned me so that the guys we were targeting would simply think that it was a simple engagement party."

Oh.

"I… I see."

I avoided his stare. Maybe he's thinking that I am really pathetic.

"Although I was forced to act with her, I am really glad that you were unharmed. Besides, there was no way that I would use you for a mission."

"Then why did you still bring me with you?"

He sighed and I looked at him directly.

"I want to see you in gown."

Heh. That was pretty good tactic.

"That's all?"

And a moment of silence.

"Yes. But I would prefer you not wearing anything at all."

Now, now.

"Pervert!"

And he laughed so soundly which made me laugh with him. For the first time since that day, I laughed a genuine one.

I stopped when I suddenly thought of that morning.

If he really considers her as an enemy, then why…

"Natsume…"

To my surprise, he tightened his hold on my waist and leaned his face on my neck.

"Hm?"

And up until now, it still gives me goose bumps.

"Uh… the morning after we…"

And I can't say it directly at all!

"Uh… well, you know. After that-"

He looked up at me and he paused before smirking.

"Make out session? I remember that. What about it?"

Why does it appear to him that it is very normal for us to do that?

And I think it is.

"Well… actually… that morning, you were… you were saying something."

Natsume frowned.

"What is it?"

Should I tell him?

But…

Freak. I do not care about hesitating anymore. This is the right time to clear and patch things up.

"I heard you calling Hotaru's name before. And you were telling her not to go."

And for a moment, I saw him giving me a surprised then a sad look.

"Uh. If you don't want to talk about that, it's fine."

I smiled. And he smiled at me a little one.

"That. I thought I already have forgotten about that."

That?

"Besides… it's not my position to say anything about that."

Huh?

"But… I assure you… that was not a big deal. And there's nothing any romantic thing involved. Well, there is, but it's not me."

I looked at him.

I sense that he's telling the truth.

I nodded and smiled.

"I trust you now, Natsume."

I knew is shouldn't have said that, because that sentence just earned a smirk from him.

Argh!

"You better do."

Ah, he's still the bastard, lunatic guy I met.

"How about you? What were you doing with Narumi there?"

Oh, so he knows Mr. Narumi?

"You know him?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Koko has been helping him find his missing niece."

"So I was told. Well, Mr. Narumi kept me company earlier. And he brought me to a restaurant."

And he glared at me.

"Are you-"

I pinched his nose and glared back at him.

"Don't you dare accuse me of adultery again, mister."

He rolled his eyes and I grinned inside. But then, he suddenly shifted me and turned me around so he's facing my back and hugging me from behind.

"Sorry that I wasn't there when you fainted."

I smiled. Ah, the worrywart _husband_ of mine.

"It's alright. I want to apologize as well. I got a little selfish there, without thinking of your dangerous job…"

I turned so I am face to face with him again.

"…sorry Natsume."

He smiled. And I did too.

"So, we really are good now?"

I giggled.

"Yeah."

Though bluntly, I hugged him on his neck and buried my head on his shoulder. But thankfully, he hugged me back, and he plunged his head on top of mine.

"So many things have already happened." he started, and he didn't move.

We're still… uh… well, hugging.

"You had been put to different mind-wrecking situations."

At that, I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So…"

I can sense his tensed situation again.

"I was having an argument with myself. And this is your fault."

Now, why would be that my fault?

"You're just lunatic."

I laughed even harder, but still, he didn't do the same, so I removed my head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Natsume?"

To my surprise, he's looking away with an expression I cannot define at all.

"I was… thinking that I should say this earlier before it's too late."

Too late?

"What are you-"

"Haven't I told you…"

I looked at him, and he looked up at me.

"…that I have something to say to you about what I told you before?"

What he said before?

"But you said a lot of things before!"

This time, he laughed.

I think he's right. I inwardly smiled.

We're going back to normal.

Maybe, all we really lacked is communication since that morning when I heard him say Imai Hotaru's name.

I've always refused to listen and talk to him whenever I have the chance.

And I know. I just know that this is the right time for that.

"Well…"

He stopped laughing and looked fully at me.

"…I still do not believe in love at first sight…"

I snorted.

"I know that already."

"…but…"

I looked at him in seriousness when he stared back at me.

"…I cannot change the fact that Snow White had already fallen in love with the dwarf."

x X x X x X x X x

"Morning sleepyhead."

I heard a manly voice as I heard the bed I am in creaking.

If I remember it correctly, things happened last night so fast.

So… fast.

"Oh!"

I shouted as I sat back on the bed while I bumped my head on something hard.

"Oww…"

I moaned and rubbed my forehead. I knew it. I just hit Natsume on his head.

What a good morning that made me smile.

"Good morning."

Natsume smiled while balancing the tray of food on his right hand, and he's holding his phone on his left.

Wait.

Did he just have a phone call?

"Good morning."

I smiled even wider and stood up, meeting his left cheek with my lips.

"Breakfast in bed? Natsume, you're spoiling me now."

He laughed and I smiled, pulling his arm gently to sit beside me on the bed. Really.

What did I do to deserve something like this?

"Are you busy today?"

I heard him ask when I reached for the toasted bread beside two glasses of juice.

Now, I think that's the first time that he asked me that.

"Nope."

I shook my head and looked at him while he's eating the other bread he prepared for the both of us. So… I am lucky to finally experience breakfast in bed with someone I love.

Someone I love.

I remember the things that he said last night.

And guess what?

I am totally happy!

Well, although he didn't say it directly, I know what he meant by that.

And I know I love him too.

But because Natsume has this sort of big ego, and I have this fear of feeding one of the parts of his personality known as his narcissistic nature, I decided to let him off the hook. Besides, I take what others say that action speaks louder than words.

I know Natsume does just that.

"Good. We're going somewhere."

I smiled.

"What? You're compensating for being a jerk?"

I giggled then stuck my tongue out at him while laughing, and I saw him smiling gently at me too, so I stopped.

"What-"

"You could say that."

I frowned.

Knowing Natsume, he always has ace up his sleeves.

And I totally _hate _that.

"Well… where are we going?"

Surprisingly, he draped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him.

Wow.

If someone comes in and sees us, that person might really think that Natsume and I are a married couple.

But, thankfully, no one beside me resides in this area.

"Natsume…"

Still, his arm is around me, and the tray of food is on the bedside table.

"Hmm?"

He moved backwards, so both of us are now leaning on the bedpost.

"I already saw your house."

True. That time when I went to his- I mean, Francis Olivers' commemoration, I was actually surprised to find out how rich Natsume is.

He raised a brow.

"That isn't my house."

What the-

"But the media said-"

He sighed.

If I remember it correctly, the media said that his remains lay on his house, so why…

"I thought I told you that I am from Miyagi?"

Miyagi…

Oh right.

I remember it clearly. The night when we first met, he had already told me that he was from Miyagi.

"Well… the media said that was where you live."

Again, Natsume sighed.

"They do not know the real me, Mikan. So don't ever trust what they say. You are in front of Francis Oliver Xandel, the people who admire for his wonderful works."

Wow. Conceited much.

"Jerk."

And we both laughed.

Come to think of it. I haven't read any of his novels.

"Oh yeah."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I really want to read your works Natsume. I think that will give me inspiration."

And he smiled as well.

"I'll bring one next time."

I nodded.

"So…" he started, "…what about my house?"

Yeah. What about his house? Why did I suddenly think of his house again?

Oh, I remember.

"Well… I thought that was your house. And it was pretty big. I just thought that… it was good enough to live in with a big family."

He snorted.

Really, he snorted.

"That house in Kitagiri city you were talking about is our rest house."

Rest house? Just a rest house?

Even I could not afford that thing for a house!

Just think of what could be this guy's real house… and man I am now sweating really hard.

I never thought he's really rich.

"But I'll take your words. That indeed is a good place to build a family."

Che. I never mentioned the word 'build'. I just said that it was a good place for a big family to live.

"I see. Well… since you're talking about building a family and all… I'd like to ask. How many kids do you actually plan to have?"

In a moment, he smirked at me.

Oh freaking well.

"H-Hey! I wasn't implying anything!"

And he laughed.

"I never said a thing Mikan."

Jerky bastard.

"Well…"

He spoke with full amusement which made me roll my eyes. Could this guy be any conceited at all?

"…how many do you want?"

And now he's asking me my own question?

"Don't answer my question with another question, Natsume."

I poked his chest and he laughed, while I am glaring at him.

"Come on Mikan, just answer it."

I huffed. This guy's really stubborn!

I just hope I was not like him when I was a kid, because for once, mom told me that I was never a pain in the butt for her. And I am thankful for that. Well, I don't even remember being a bad daughter to her at all.

I know… I was a super good girl.

"Fine. I want two. Happy now?"

Again, I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

Lunatic jerk.

"Then, I want two children…" he said, "…a boy and a girl."

I nodded. And I started another question.

I don't have any idea what invaded my mind to ask him random inquiries like that, but I just felt like it. It felt right. Besides, I have once read one of my mom's stories in which the protagonists are talking about the future.

Except that, they are a couple. And Natsume and I are not.

"How about… their names?"

I asked again, and this time, he took my question seriously.

"That…"

Natsume looked outside through the window and smiled at the tree standing beside our house.

"Sakura for my baby daughter…"

"Just like my surname?"

He smiled.

"Just like your surname. And… I think Nathaniel sounds cool for a boy."

I snorted.

"You'll give you daughter a Japanese name and your son a foreign ones? You will never be a fair daddy, Natsume."

He snorted as well.

"Then, don't make me decide alone."

Alone. Alone? What does he mean by that?

"That's right, you cannot decide alone, because you are not the one who will enjoy the nine months of carrying heavy package inside you, and give birth to your children."

Natsume rolled his eyes at me.

"My children aren't packages Mikan. Besides, I am part of the process… so I have to decide as well."

I glared at him.

"Then don't give them weird names. And let's have enough with the foreign names, dummy. Japanese is still the best."

He merely smirked at me.

"Name the son then."

Hah. For his information, I am really good when it comes to naming babies, because I named my former professor's baby before, and his wife was truly ecstatic that she gave me another right to name their second child. Man, I was glad.

Ah, the memories of the past.

I found myself smiling at nothing and Natsume looked at me with a weird face.

I coughed.

"Just so you know… Natsuki is still cute."

I giggled.

Ah, I badly wanted to name my child Natsuki. Because just as I have said, it's cute.

"Mikan, if you were planning to make my child a sissy, you'll regret it."

I glared at him.

"I am not making little Natsuki sissy. I know that name is really cool."

"Cool is a thousand years far from cute. My daughter would be cute, but my son would be cool. See? There's a big difference. My son will definitely take my side, and my daughter will take yours."

"Well, that's good, your son will inherit your genes and-"

Wait.

What does he mean by…

I looked up at him and to my surprise, he's smiling.

I smiled gently as well.

"Fine. Your daughter will inherit my genes. And… Natsuki will be cool, and we'll call him Nathan, his nickname."

He nodded.

"I am glad you're deciding as well."

Future huh?

When I was a kid, I never thought of looking forward to future without my mom, because I do not know how to handle life without someone who will guide you. But when Anna and Yuu came, I know I don't have to worry about the future anymore.

And now that Natsume is here…

"I am not saying that I will be a perfect husband-"

I put my finger on his mouth.

"I think you already are."

And I smiled.

"Are you really planning your future with me, Natsume?"

Natsume chuckled and nodded.

"What does it look like, anyway? Besides, I cannot see any woman who would make me feel like this."

He stopped and grabbed my hand, guiding it to rest on his chest.

My eyes widened.

His heartbeat merely surpasses that of a new-born's!

"Natsume…"

And he looked outside.

"This is how much you make me crazy over you."

I swallowed hard. Is this finally his…

Natsume once again looked at me and touched both of my cheeks.

"I cannot imagine the future without you."

I smiled.

"Me too."

For a while, we just snuggled and lied down on the bed, while looking at the ceiling.

Suddenly, I heard him move beside me and leaned near my ears.

My eyes widened.

I never thought he'd actually…

"Are you still on your period?"

And that caught my attention fully from being blank with his words.

"Uh… yeah, I think this is my last day. W-Why?"

I looked at him, and he gave me that malicious smile again.

"Good. Then, we'll have little Natsuki or Sakura conceived by tomorrow."

What the freaking well.

I threw him the pillow and stood up, preparing for my leave.

"Wait, honey!"

But that doesn't stop me from having my heart beat so fast and smile at his words.

_I love you Mikan._

x X x X x X x X x

"Uhh… this is a municipal's office."

"Yeah, it's a municipal office. Apparently, I have something legal to discuss with my friend here."

I snorted.

I can see that, smart-ass.

"Again, this is a municipal's office."

My companion nodded and held my hand while he dragged me inside the aforementioned building.

For the second time in my life, I was being dragged by this guy outside our house without a word. Well, just an hour ago, after the whole 'future planning' thing, I was already walking with him side by side towards this well-built building.

"I arranged a special case with my friend, so I think he's already working on it right now."

I shook my head.

Natsume can do everything he wants in just a snap of a finger.

"And what are we doing here? More importantly, why did you bring me here?"

Instead of answering, Natsume stopped in front of a door with a card in which Prosecutor Rei Serio was carved.

"Prosecutor Rei… Serio?"

Natsume smiled at me and nodded while opening the knob of the door, and not later, I saw a few people gathered inside the office, a few cops-

"Wait, Natsume. These cops…."

"It's fine…" he stated while looking at them. "I know them all."

I nodded and my gaze once again lingered around the office, and I spotted two familiar faces.

"Koko! Hotaru!"

The two looked at me and smiled, walking towards me. I guess my voice caught the attention of many, for they all looked at our direction, and they immediately ran at Natsume.

Now I know he's really popular.

"Natsume! It's good that you arrived just in time."

I saw a cop smiling at Natsume and he looked at me.

"Is this your girlfriend, Natsume?"

Girlfriend? Well, hah! You can say-

"No."

That.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"She's so cute Natsume."

The cop smiled and winked at me, and I am too pissed to notice that!

"Well…"

Natsume spoke.

"…Tonoichi Akira, as much as I hate to do this, I will definitely take good care of your funeral once I get my hands on you."

And the guy whom Natsume called Akira just smiled and looked at me with sincere eyes.

"You still can't take a good joke Nate."

Wow. Is that his nickname?

"I am so surprised that the ass managed to drag you here effortlessly."

I looked at Hotaru and she smiled at me, a gesture I returned.

To be honest, I am also surprised that Hotaru is now acting differently, like she isn't the Hotaru in serious façade I met last night. Besides, if anyone would look at us closely, they might say that I have been friends with her for a long time.

"That's true, because it's Natsume, and that jerk…"

I paused as I turned to look at the guy who is currently meters away from me, talking to some black-haired guy seriously.

"…never fails to surprise me."

I heard both Hotaru and Koko laughed.

"That applies to the both of us anyway."

Koko stated while laughing.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? Did Natsume also call you?"

Well, it's really true that I am taken aback to see both Hotaru and Koko here. And maybe, their appearance falls under the list of my suspicions about Natsume's phone call this morning.

"Yes. He called me last night."

It was Hotaru.

"Last night?"

So, the suspicions aren't correct.

"Yeah, and about last night, sorry for showing you that kind of scene. I was really worried that our mission would turn out bad. I didn't know that you were affiliated with Natsume."

"It's alright, Hotaru."

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's fine, really. I also did not know that you were both engaged in a mission, so… sorry."

She smiled and Koko did too.

"And speaking of engagement, I have to tell you Mikan, I will never fall in love with the likes of that fox and ruin my own life, so to say, I already pity you."

Huh?

Why would she pity me?

"But…"

And again, she smiled at me.

"…I know Natsume can take care of you. So congratulations."

Congratulations?

"Ah, what's that-"

Before I can even hold her, she immediately smiled and waved off, walking towards Natsume and being followed by Koko.

And the black-haired person smiled at the people inside and spoke in a manly way.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's get down to business, shall we?"

I looked at them and they all looked and nodded at Natsume, who at this time is walking towards me.

"Natsume? What's going on?"

"I gathered everyone here to ask for this selfish request of mine, but since I really want to kill someone right now…"

I do not know who Natsume is talking about but I can feel tension under everyone's gaze towards us.

"…I know I have to take actions."

And he looked at the black-haired guy again.

"Let's start, Rei."

So, that guy is Rei Serio?

"Start? What is…"

The guy, Serio Rei nodded and smiled, while Natsume just held me by my arm and led me to the middle of the office where Mr. Serio is standing in front of us.

"Well…"

He spoke and his voice seemed full of authority.

"…the wedding ceremony between Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan shall now commence."

x X x X x X x X x

_**After all the starts and stops**_

_**We keep coming back to these two hearts**_

_**Two angels who were rescued from the fall**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**It all comes down to me and you**_

_**I guess it's meant to be**_

_**Forever you and me**_

_**After all**_

**After All, Peter Cetera**

x X x X x X x X x

Typed on: November 8, 2011

11:59 pm

Posted on: December 8, 2011

Author's note: Wow. Again, I was really surprised at the sudden change of events in this chapter. I wasn't actually planning that whole 'wedding' thing but, heck. I know I did a great decision. Haha. Oh well.

And I found that 'future planning' very cute. :D

And yeah, if I haven't introduced your favorite GA characters, just tell me, and I'll have them appear as soon as possible.

So! I'm really, really sorry for being out for such a long time. It's been a month, don't you think so? Because, recently, I found reading manga really entertaining and a source of inspiration (ahaha. Some of you might find the latter as an excuse, but, oh well. ), and I enjoyed reading **Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen**, **Hana ni Arashi** and **Dengeki Daisy**. Anyone of you heard about that? I highly recommend those series!

Advanced Merry Christmas everyone!

Well… I have nothing much to say now, so goodbye!

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	8. Chapter 8

**x**

Dealing With Them: My Husband's Family!

The Tale of the Frog Prince

~The Frog Turned to a Prince ~

Chapter viii

**x**

Cold air. Big bags. A pack of snacks and Natsume by my side inside his car.

"Uh, Natsume… we aren't going on a picnic, right?"

I looked at him and he nodded.

Truly wonderful.

First, he dragged me, approximately 5 hours ago from our house to his friend's municipal office just to get married, and now here, right after that _ceremony_, this guy beside me dragged me all over again from the municipal back to our house, packed a bit of our clothes (which was the sole reason why we had bags with us), and dragged me back again to his car.

I was never mad at him just because he keeps on dragging me here and there.

What annoys me the most is that I do not know anything about these things!

"Uh, again. We aren't going on a picnic."

And this time, it came out as a declaration of certainty than an unsure question.

"We aren't. I was called to bring you to my house."

"Oh, I see. So-"

Okay. So we're going on his house. His house!

"W-Wait! Your house?! Doesn't that mean that I'm gonna meet your family?!"

Suddenly, I remembered that I should look for amusement from Natsume's face but I see none, which leads to one and only conclusion: he's serious.

He's freaking serious about it!

I mean, I don't have anything against the idea of meeting his family but the thought alone gives me chills, because one, he was raised by a family of assassins. Two, they are assassins and three, Natsume is an assassin who acts like he's so superior and mighty sometimes.

"I think it's time for you to meet my family now that we're married."

I rolled my eyes. This guy really is full of surprises.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't be surprised even more. You already succeeded in doing so when you brought me to that 'friend' of yours."

He groaned and I turned my body behind to reach for the pack of snacks seated at the backseat of Natsume's car. Well thanks to him, I still haven't completed the perfect breakfast meal I've dreamed when I was eating with him a while ago. After having successfully grabbed the plastic of packed chips in my hands, I opened one and proceeded to feed the guy beside me a single chip, which he accepted.

"Chips in the morning? Seriously?"

And he's one to talk!

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed and I stopped eating. Unconsciously, I looked sideways, not to the point that he can notice me, but knowing Natsume, I know that-

"What's with that look?"

I looked back at the bag of chips in my hand and smiled a little while shaking my hand.

I just realized that within those 10 years of my life, right after losing my mom, I never had amazing experiences like these: like how to have fun and be with the one you love.

It's just… simply amazing.

I never thought that I'd be able to recall these feelings again which were hidden and buried in my memory.

Everything that my mom had to leave me was completely filled by Natsume.

"Hey, you're being too silent."

I smiled widely and shook my head, poking him on his cheek.

"Nothing that concerns you, _honey_."

He smirked.

"Really now?"

**X**

I felt a hand lightly caressing my cheek which made me open my eyes, and to my surprise, Natsume's leaning over, face too close.

Too close!

"W-Wha?!"

"You're awake, good. We're here now."

Here?

I turned my head beside and saw a big gate staring right at me. And that's more than enough to make me gape at Natsume even more.

It's true that this house is bigger than that of his in Kitagiri prefecture back at that time when I went for his another persona's commemoration.

"I-Is this really just a house?"

He shrugged and before I could even say anything, the gate opened, and a group of people lining up welcomed my sight.

"Erm, Natsume, who are they?"

"Family servants."

I nodded and sighed. Natsume really is freaking wealthy!

The car we're in halted to a stop, Natsume stepped out and I did the same.

"Mister Natsume, your family's already waiting-"

"I know."

I scowled at Natsume for cutting off the poor old man's sentence, so instead, I was the one to bow and apologize for the rude behavior of this husband of mine!

And thankfully, he just smiled a small one and I followed Natsume when he started to walk ahead of me.

**x**

"Excuse me doctor Subaru, Natsume and his wife are already here. Master Ioran and the others are already in the meeting room."

The violet-haired man wearing eyeglasses nodded and straightened his once crossed legs, continuing to play with the rectangular card in between his index finger and thumb. He looked at his side and saw the very cause of this dilemma, calmly sipping one of the teas he brought for her. And although he had to admit that they do not get along that really well, he still has some soft side left for her, being her older and only brother, which is why even though it is against his will to let her do some reckless things, she still can get him to say yes.

"I never thought that they would take longer than I expected. Good thing I arrived first."

He sighed and looked at the card in his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura Mikan?"

She nodded and continued.

"His wife is totally more than what she seems."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Once again, she nodded and looked at the window beside her, finally catching a glimpse of a streak of brown and black hair.

"Besides, they suit each other very well. Two idiots."

"Well aren't you counted as one?"

And this time, she looked at him sharply. Imai Subaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms, all the while leaning back to his chair.

A moment of silence passed until the doctor opened his eyes once again and looked at the woman in front of him with a very firm gaze.

"How is _she_?"

Hotaru stood up and approached the window, still looking at the newly-married couple below her. For her, it was never different. In fact, she had encountered many familiar images like this, and this one will never be an exception from the ones she categorized as common.

Imai Hotaru never acknowledged something as extraordinary anyway.

"I'd answer your question if you were talking about Mikan, and not the fruit of my idiocy."

"So you admit it."

"I do."

He didn't answer and stood up instead, making his way towards the door, and soon after, Hotaru followed.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"I do not know how you found out about her, but I will never tell you anything that concerns Kayla. Not ever."

He stopped walking and she walked ahead of him.

"What would you do if she comes here?"

She stopped and paused for a while, contemplating on what smart answer she could slap back at her brother's smart question. Hotaru didn't see it coming. Even though she has already expected that this guy with her reasons with the most rational things out of the blue, his question just gave her another puzzle to solve on her own. And she will never ask for his help.

"That will never happen."—was her sole answer before entering the room just beside her.

**x**

"Ready?"

I shook my head and looked at Natsume when he noticed (finally) that I'm uncomfortable around his house. Sighing, he held my hand and pulled me near him, kissing my forehead.

Even this time, I'm still amazed at how he manages to make my heart beat faster aside from feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, you're in my hands."

I could only sigh and nod.

"Let's get inside."

"O-Okay."

**x**

"I see. So you are Mikan?"

"Y-Yes."

I bowed after answering, not even daring to look up again. Although I already knew that Natsume is from a family of assassins, I never expected that this man in front of me would be this scary to speak with.

I'm used to Natsume's fearful side, yes. But I wasn't prepared to interact with Natsume's old man!

Silence… and all can be heard is Natsume's pen tapping on his wineglass.

It was more than enough for me to bear the pressure, but even this _husband _of mine is not helping at all! Helplessly, I silently scanned the room, and found six faces looking directly at me: Hotaru and Natsume's father with amusement, Koko with pity, a woman in her 40s and a girl around her 20s with smile pasted on their face and a bespectacled guy with a nonchalant expression.

And Natsume?

Yes, he's too busy playing with his most precious pen, like it was the most precious thing in the world other than me.

Hah!

"Tell us something more about your family."

My head shot up straight. What should I tell them?

It's as if Natsume's father is really strict when it comes to his family friend's background, and considering that they are freaking rich, it would just be right to have a rich woman as Natsume's wife. And I am not like that!

"Uhmm… ahh… I am living alone for 10 years. I lost my mom when I was twelve and-"

"How about your father?"

Oh great. Just as I was about to tell about him!

"H-He left us. I mean, no, my mom left him."

For a moment, no one dared to speak. And well, no one has uttered a single word since Natsume and I entered this room anyway.

"In other words, you're an orphan?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. That one was uncalled, and I honestly do not like the tone that he used just for that question.

"Are you still studying?"

"N-No sir."

He looked at me sharply. I swallowed. He totally freaks me out!

"I'd rather be called Mr. Hyuuga than sir."

And before I can say a simple and short yes, he cut me off once again by asking me another question.

"Are you working now?"

"N-No. But I am trying to-"

I saw him stood up and faced the window without looking at me then he spoke. Gosh! Could this man have any manners of letting me answer even one of his questions properly?!

"A woman without her parents and no job: interesting."

Interesting?! He calls that interesting?!

"Excuse me."

I stood up and I know I can't take more insults from him any longer.

"I may be an orphan and don't have any living, but I don't think I should be a wealthy woman with my parents just so I can fit as Natsume's wife."

I looked at Natsume and I smiled when I got him looking at me with slightly wide eyes, turning into frown. I laughed mentally inside.

"As much as I hate to admit it in front of your egotistical jerk son…"

I heard Hotaru and Koko laughing and I continued.

"…I love Natsume so much, and if you're gonna tell me to divorce and stay away from him…"

The second ace I would always do when I was in college just to insult Wakako more is to stick my tongue out, which I found useful today against Natsume's father.

The next thing I knew, everyone, except for Natsume, his father, Koko and the bespectacled man is laughing really hard now.

Take that you old fart!

"…I will never ever do that!"

I smiled silently in victory, and that got the guy beside me, Natsume, laughing along with Hotaru and the two women.

I stopped and looked at the old man.

He's raising his eyebrow.

"I never thought Natsume would really pick a good one."

Huh?

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to pick just any girl?"

Wow. That was so sweet of my husband.

And then, laughter burst inside the room we're currently in. What in the world just happened?! First there was a heavy tension, and now this?! Just what really is Natsume's family?

"I'm sorry about that, Mikan."

"Huh?"

I looked around me and saw these people smiling. What really happened here?!

"I really don't care about your status at all."

Now, that sounds more insulting.

"But… if it's Natsume who picked you, I wouldn't have to worry."

And he smiled at me. He just freaking smiled at me!

"Eh? Ahh… I'm actually…"

"Welcome to the family, Mikan."

What?! That easily?! And here I thought that I might die from nervousness a while ago! Who would have thought that a family of assassins would behave like this?

"Excuse me Mr. Ioran…"

All laughter died down when we heard an unexpected interruption coming from a tall man wearing a black coat and black pants—like what I see in action movies. And that wouldn't be complete without black shades, now would it?

"…Mr. Hijiri is already here."

I frowned at Natsume.

They still have a guest?

"I think we should start now."

Start? What should?

"Good thing you arrived just on time, Youichi."

I looked at the direction Natsume's father is looking and I frowned. Somehow, that guy wearing a black jacket and beret with white tee-shirt underneath and blue pants is oddly familiar. I think I've already seen him somewhere else before, but I cannot remember when or where.

And then I saw his gray hair.

Gray hair.

Wait.

"_May I have this dance?"_

That guy in the party has the same hair color as him. And just by looking at this person makes me remember the strange aura I felt when I touched that masked guy. Funny, but I think…

"Yeah, dad let me off the hook this time."

After waving a hello at Natsume's family, he faced me and offered me a polite greeting of acknowledgement, then he walked towards me and I frowned even more. Maybe my intuition is right. If not, why would he talk to me as if we already had a decent conversation before?

"Uhh, hi."

I bowed and he did the same while smiling.

"I presume you're Natsume's wife?"

Absent-mindedly, I nodded and somehow, I can feel that I'm secured and safe by being around this person although I also sense that he's too dangerous.

Well for one, he's affiliated with Natsume, so of course he can be dangerous!

"I'm Youichi. Hijiri Youichi."

"I'm-"

"Sakura Mikan, isn't it?"

Wow. This guy knows me?

"H-How-"

He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow. Now that would be creepy, wouldn't it? For a strange guy who suddenly welcomes himself in then lets you know that well, he knows you.

"Silence, voice hoarse and red nose. Remember?"

I was right all along!

"It's you!"

I pointed a finger at him and immediately brought it down when I saw Natsume's family looking amused at the unexpected situation I suddenly went in.

At that, he chuckled and went towards Natsume, in which my _dear_ husband made himself to face him, nodding as a sign of acknowledgment of his presence. I wonder if they are relatives too.

"Anyway, since everyone is here. Shall we start?"

Once Hijiri Youichi—yeah, so that was his name?—sat on the sofa beside Natsume, Mr. Hyuuga turned to face the bespectacled guy and the latter nodded.

I wonder what's with this family agenda.

"Before we go on, I would like to clarify something."

His violet hair swings freely in the cold air as he speaks, and I admit, the way he speaks makes me remember of one certain woman who I thought was Natsume's fiancée. Besides, he looks a lot like her, and there is a big possibility that they are relatives.

Surprisingly, he looked at me with much intimidating air that I have to swallow or I might die under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Sakura Mikan…"

And the way he says my name makes it even scarier. But anyway, Natsume still is unbeatable when it's all about being fearful.

"…how are you going to deal with the fact that you're married to a dangerous person?"

And that question was totally uncalled for.

Married to a dangerous person huh?

At first, I was thrilled at the thought that Natsume has criminals after his life, and he had to live with me just to keep me safe right after they discovered that I am living with him. But I clearly do not regret anything since the day he threw stones at my window—since the day he barged into my life and declared himself as my husband.

Oh yeah, back at that time, I was partly scared—one reason was because I was scared of encountering a very dangerous person, and the other?

I was already attached to him and I am afraid that I might lose him in a second.

If I would have to deal with something that involves Natsume, I know I can do something that would make him so sorry.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Uhh… maybe kick his ass?"

Snickers.

At that, he raised an eyebrow. And I scratched my head.

"And well, throw him out of my window? You never know when…"

I paused and glared at the guy beside me, remembering the times when he would take advantage of me whenever I am in my weakened state.

Ah, one great example would be that time in the bathroom when he pulled my zippers done without my consent!

Not that I would give him my permission anyway. It was just rude not to ask for it.

But I know it doesn't sound right when you're going to do something nasty and you still have to ask for your victim's permission to harass him. Or her. That would be totally weird, right?

"…this ass can be perverted when he wants to, anyway."

Another batch of snickers.

And this time, Natsume turned to speak.

"I don't see anything wrong with a husband being a pervert towards his wife. After all, I already saw your-"

And I knew it's coming anytime soon, the next thing we knew, I already had my hand covering his mouth.

"See? This is what I am talking about. One time he'll be dead serious like you're gonna faint from fear then the next second, he's already doing perverted things to you. But…"

Snatching my hand from his mouth when he made an attempt to bite it, I looked at the guy wearing spectacles which gleamed brightly in the sun reflecting on the room's window.

"…I don't think having a dangerous person inside your house is bad. And Natsume has been protecting me too."

True. Since the day he started living with me, he has been true to his promise that he'd protect me, and I know he'll never fail to do just that.

"But you do realize that this isn't a small game and your life can be at stake, right?"

Well, that's right. I already thought about it before. Actually, it was Natsume and I who thought about dealing with our current situation.

"Yeah, but… I don't think it's a problem either."

All eyes looked at me.

All except for Natsume, who I'm sure, is looking really bored.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

"So basically, you're telling us that you don't regret anything when you married my son?"

Again, Mr. Hyuuga stared at me with the looks he once had a while ago, right before saying that I'm welcome to be part of his family. So much for an assassin who can easily change facial expressions. And mood.

"Regrets?"

And yeah, speaking of that…

"I have."

That sent everyone gawking at me, even Natsume.

Sure I have regrets: regrets of praising Natsume whenever he does something good, and that makes him more arrogant by every second passing by. It was never easy to deal with that guy's narcissistic nature anyway!

"I am actually regretting feeding this guy's…"

At that, I pointed my thumb at him and frowned when Mr. Hyuuga came back with his amused face—and that still creeps me.

"…ego, and you know what? Just because he wore a very elegant suit—yeah, that happened at Hotaru's birthday—I bet he nearly jumped and danced in joy when I told him that he looked handsome in that. I also regret that I told him that I love him—although that's true—it just made him more arrogant. Oh yeah, that also-"

"Mikan."

And that sudden interruption made me look menacingly and spat a loud 'What?!' at the bastard—I mean Natsume, who is, surprisingly, looking at me with a loving face—if I'm not mistaken.

"Erm. Sorry about that."

I sighed and looked with a smile at the Hyuuga members seated in front of me. To be honest, I never imagined myself declaring my undying love for the person who most likely would be proud of it, and in front of his family, no less.

"I mean… even though I never expected in my whole life to marry a stranger who suddenly barged in my life—and a dangerous one on top of that, I never had any regrets of letting him in, and I know I can help Natsume in any way I can. And as much as I hate to admit it knowing that I'll be the reason for this jerk to be so conceited…"

I frowned. What a way to declare your undying love, Sakura Mikan.

"…I love him, thank you very much."

And for the third time of this day, snickers and giggles could be heard inside one of the rooms of the Hyuuga household.

"Well, anyway…"

All heads turned to the leader of the house, and I know he himself caught my attention as well. As expected from someone who can twist anything in a snap of his fingers.

"…since I'm already convinced that you're telling nothing but pure truth, I guess we can now move on. How much can you do for Natsume?"

Hmm. How much? That also made me think, I haven't contemplated on that very much, actually. It's not as if I wasn't able to, but Natsume wouldn't let me. There were even times when he said that he wouldn't risk me for making him safe. Yes, him—since he knows too much that I am ready to follow him anytime at wherever he goes just to make sure that he doesn't get hurt.

That was what I did when I thought Mr. Wil was a bad person, right?

"Whatever you want me to… as long as it helps Natsume, then I'd do it."

"Hold it."

To say that I'm surprised beyond comprehension would be an understatement, because the way Natsume looks at his father with a sharp gaze makes me so troubled. Why would he do that?

"I did not and will never agree on dragging Mikan into this."

Huh? But I just said that I am willing to help, right?

"Natsume, it's alri-"

"Even though she's strong enough to protect herself, that doesn't mean that I'll ever let her work for us—lest for the situation that would have her harmed, and if that happens…"

And that sent everyone including me in the deafening silence we suddenly got engaged into.

"…I will never hesitate to do the honors of torturing you to death."

I swallowed. Why do I feel chills again? It was like that time when Natsume threatened those guys who were after us a few weeks ago.

"You guys know better than to mess with me, so if you're planning on laying a tip of your finger at her, forget that this family ever existed."

And that made me shiver more.

Who knew Natsume could be this protective?

But still, that didn't stop me from smiling secretly at his sweetness… and tremble in fear at his warnings.

"I guess that can't be helped Mikan."

I apologetically smiled at Mr. Hyuuga, who's not actually looking at me, but having a vehement stare at my husband. Afterwards, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands between his legs.

"Anyway, one way or another, we have to get rid of Mouri."

Mouri?

"Do you know anything about it?"

I looked and turned to Hijiri Youichi, looking extremely bored at what he had just asked, but showing a hint of mischievous scheme running through his head.

He just looks and acts like Natsume!

"What?"

This time, Hotaru stared at him. And I can see clearly that Hotaru doesn't want his presence around.

"I heard that he's planning on using those candidates for his own good."

Candidates?

"Spill everything in details, Hijiri. You know I am never patient with your devious plans."

Maybe Hotaru and he are in bad terms.

And he just sneered.

Totally a Natsume-like.

"Remember that contest from Nohru Publishers?"

Wait. Nohru publishers?

"I-I joined that contest!"

I raised my hand and looked at Hotaru and Hijiri alternately, then at Natsume.

"Umm… I am a contestant."

Somehow, even though my heart is loudly beating—feeling that something bad is about to happen, I still heard how loud the whistle came from beside me seemed to be. And if I were not mistaken, it was from the gray-haired man.

"Natsume, I know you wouldn't have any wish in this life but to deliberately kill the bastard."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. Now, why would he say that? It's not as if that Mouri guy would do something really despising.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at him.

"Mouri plans on using those aspiring writers as subject for testing the drugs he's selling."

Wait. D-Drugs?!

"There's a big possibility that he would use your wife as well."

"But why would they do that?"

A small girly voice interrupted and I saw a girl frowning and glaring at Hijiri. I don't think he did something that would make her mad though.

"He can't harm my sister-in-law!"

Now that was so sweet of her. So she must be Natsume's younger sister.

"Well, I think Natsume knows the answer to that question. He's getting back at him after all."

Huh? What does he mean by that?

"Remember the novel 'A Thousand Flower Petals'?"

I know I heard it somewhere. If I were not mistaken, it was a story of a man who killed a woman on New Year's Eve just because she rejected him. Actually, the ending was tragic and it was left cliffhanging, that's why the book was considered to be the bestseller for the past ten years.

"Why would I forget something that I wrote?"

And that made me look at the voice of my husband.

Wait. He wrote that thick book?!

Now that I think about it, the last time I checked, I saw FOX written at the bottom of the book's back cover, and I suddenly thought of Natsume's pseudonym—Francis Oliver Xandel—an acronym!

"Bingo. Mouri's planning on writing a comeback story against what you wrote, Natsume."

Comeback?

"But isn't that a love story, Natsume? I've already read it a few times before, and-"

"It's not what it seems, Mikan."

This time, Hotaru looked at me with a hard stare.

"W-What?"

"Do you still remember the scenes?"

I looked at Mr. Hyuuga and nodded.

"Yeah, if I remember it correctly, the man always follows the woman wherever she goes, and he always pushes her to answer and accept him, but she knew better than his schemes of hurting her, so she rejected him. Then, on New Year's Eve, just as the fireworks started to make noise, he took the chance to kill her."

Speaking of which, it was a really weird tactic to kill a woman.

Come to think of it… my mom also died on New Year's Eve. But we found her body the next morning.

That thought alone made my heart cringe in pain. Why did I suddenly feel something bad?

"That wasn't a plain love story like what everyone thinks."

Huh?

"Natsume, what do you-"

"A guy to kill someone who doesn't love him back? Even though it happens so much in the society, I don't think that he'd kill her without taking advantage of her lifeless form. As I described in the story, he was totally obsessed in her."

That was true.

"But maybe he just respects her-"

"What kind of guy would kill someone he respects too much?"

That's also true.

"Then what?"

Natsume closed his eyes and sighed.

"That book was based on a true story."

True story?!

"Ironically, the guy hates the woman too much, and the woman does the same. He pushed her to use drugs so he can have money in exchange of her stories being published, but she didn't agree and even threatened him to tell the cops about him bribing her, so in the day of December 31, at exactly 12:00 midnight, he killed her with a gun along with the sounds of the fireworks being lit."

"Then, the reason why it was left cliffhanging…"

"…was because the man is still alive, and plans on doing it again."

Now, that was something to hate about. I cannot believe that I joined that contest!

But wait, Natsume did say that the company is owned by his friend's father so…

"I knew Ruka would be too engrossed in another country looking for a better way to annihilate that bastard."

Ruka?

"Umm… who's Ruka?"

Natsume turned to me and looked at Hotaru, who surprisingly, is looking outside the view of the window.

"Someone who's got some explaining to do, and the son of the Nohru Publisher's owner."

At the tone of his voice, I know that Natsume wasn't talking to me but to Hotaru. Isn't that weird?

"Anyway…"

Again, our attention diverted to the boss of Hyuuga clan.

"…it must be tough for Ruka facing it alone, and his father just wants to wring the neck of Mouri as soon as possible, so I think we should supply a necessary action before he gets away again."

Everyone except for Natsume and I nodded their heads and I sighed.

"What shall we do now?"

"I can be a bait."

Even I was surprised to the sudden action I just did. I just raised my freaking hand for crying out loud!

"Umm… since I joined the writing contest, I think it would be much easier for you guys to guard his actions."

I smiled when I saw them nodding, but it immediately faltered when I heard a loud crash of a breaking thing lying on the floor—which I familiarized as the wineglass Natsume was holding a while ago, together with his ball pen.

"No."

A firm negative response was heard from him, and I knew better than to argue with that. But still! It was a chance!

"There was no way in hell that I'd let you near that son of a-."

"Natsume!"

And he kept quiet just like that.

"Anything but involving my wife here will do. Even if I have to lure the president of this country, I would do it just so he'll die."

My head followed Natsume's form when he stood up and walked towards the door. For a moment he stopped and the next words he said made us—everyone in the room—tremble in fear, again, except for Mr. Hyuuga.

"You guys know that I was never a man of words. But if it something that involves my wife nowhere near safety, Buddha knows how much I would not restrain myself from killing even the innocent ones."

**X**

Cool air, cherry blossom petals falling from the tree to the ground he's standing.

The weather is good, he concluded.

For him, he has been feeling the nostalgia he longed for, and he was relieved that finally, he's now experiencing it since the time he set his foot again on Japan, after having his presence nowhere to be found for years, and what's better than to visit the park he grew to love?

Only, he's alone.

"I told you, we don't entertain strangers! And you don't have any adults to supervise you, so no."

Or maybe not.

He looked behind him to find out what the commotion was all about, only to find a little girl aged around 5 staring sharply at the tall guy in front of her.

He smiled at the scene. Although the little angel is trying really hard to convey her feelings of mischief towards the older guy, she still looked so cute considering, maybe, that she's too young to hold a grudge like that.

Unbeknownst to him, his feet had already moved on its own towards the two bickering form under the big cherry blossom tree.

"Umm… is there something wrong here?"

The two looked at him and the older guy bowed his head.

"I am sorry for causing you inconvenience sir, but this little girl here-"

"Say little again and you'll regret it old man."

That threat alone almost made him laugh.

"Say…"

He started as his blonde hair moved freely to the wave of the air.

"…what's the problem that could make the little princess mad?"

Nogi Ruka kneeled down and stared at the small girl whose height barely reached his torso. Now that he got a good look at her, he noticed some striking resemblance of her face to someone he knew he had already seen before—but he cannot point who.

"I want to ride a bicycle."

He nodded and urged her to continue speaking.

"But he wouldn't let me."

Once again, he nodded.

"But sir, we can't let her ride the bicycle without her parent's consent."

Speaking of which, Ruka noticed that the girl's alone and that made him wonder if she came here all by herself just so she can try to use the two-wheeled vehicle.

He smiled as he suddenly thought of an idea.

"What about… I'll be your daddy for a day?"

He chuckled when he saw her looking upwards adorably, thinking if she could consider the gentle man's offer.

Her mom told her not to talk to strangers, but the man in front of her is being kind.

But still, the idea of her having a father wasn't so bad after all. It's only for a day anyway.

Nodding, she held the stranger's hand and she didn't notice the slight longing expression the man had once she looked at him with her amethyst eyes.

**X**

"Natsume, open up, will you?"

I knocked at the white wooden door in front of me, thinking that I know Natsume is just behind this. Seriously, he's like a girl under PMS! Just because I told everyone that I want to help them, he started acting like this. I mean, it wouldn't hurt me if I use myself a little, right? It's not as if I'll just face that Mouri alone wearing two sets of protective gear complete with a gun in my hand.

And I doubt that Natsume would even let me buy those… gears.

"Natsume, honey please?"

Really, this guy is truly getting on my nerves! I swear, if ever he makes me knock on this door again, I'll-

"Come in."

Never mind.

I sighed and walked inside the room walking ahead of Natsume who only has a towel around his waist—and I have to stop the urge to get red because one, Natsume is a pervert, two, he'll just tease me about blushing due to his almost naked physique and three? He is a pervert! Looking forward, I found nothing but an extravagant king-sized bed with white sheets, a black side-table, a white-colored sofa facing a flat screen television and a glass window with white curtains.

I never knew this room could be so relaxing just by the combination of black and white and it almost surpassed the size of my whole house!

"Umm… is this your room?"

He nodded and sat on the bed after locking the door, droplets of water falling from his wet hair and a towel hanging around his shoulder. Perhaps, he just came from a shower.

I don't know if he's mad at me for insisting to help him and his family about this whole ordeal, but I feel so happy that he doesn't want me getting hurt.

Ah, the joy of having a husband who has a body to die for.

I placed myself on the bed, sitting just beside Natsume and snatched the towel from his shoulder, and as a wife in love's obligation, I set the soft fabric on his head, wiping the few droplets of water gathered to dry his hair.

"You sure got a cozy room here."

True. Unlike my room, this one feels so good to live in. I'm not saying that my house is not at all comfortable to live in—I mean yes, because it was located in a deserted area, but as expected from Natsume's family, he can live comfortably for all his life just by having this piece of luxurious abode.

I stopped my activity when he didn't even speak and sighed once more.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I was just worried about you doing things alone."

Still, the bastard hasn't spoken a word. A real spoiled kid, don't you think? Like a little child who will not talk to his parents until he gets what he wants.

"Natsume, please talk to me."

I stared at him doing nothing but looking downwards, both of his hands creating a pressure to push the bed, although it was not enough to break the furniture the both of us are sitting into.

Or maybe he needs to dress himself first?

"Hey."

Still, he didn't move and I returned to tend my attention at his hair until it completely dried. I smiled.

I didn't know Natsume could be this hard-headed just because I suggested something that I didn't know he'd get mad about.

Isn't that sweet?

No! Because this ass has to make it too hard for me and it just makes me guilty even more!

"Look, I get it. I'll just do what you want me to, and making myself a bait isn't included. Happy?"

And that simple decision, made him look up at me, and I smiled a very forced one, and I know he'll notice that, but still, he didn't utter a word.

Argh!

I forgot, this guy never takes sorry and any verbal things for him to forgive me!

"Fine! If you don't accept my apologies, I'll just pull your towel!"

I took hold of the towel on his waist and I know I am already smiling a very nervous one.

Heh. Even I myself cannot do that, but for the sake of scaring him being embarrassed at my attempt of undressing him, I pulled all my willpower to threaten him that I can and will really take his towel away from his body.

But he didn't budge.

This ass!

"H-Hey, I'm already threatening you, Natsume! Aren't you a bit scared?!"

And thankfully, he sneered at that.

"Go ahead. It even turns me on."

"The hell?!"

I stood up from the bed and pointed an accusatory finger at him. How dare he make fun of me while I'm being honest with my apologies here?!

"Y-You! Are you messing with me, Hyuuga?!"

And his amused face turned into something serious again that caught me off guard and for the third time, I sighed.

I slowly walked towards him and kneeled down to see his face, and when I did, I cupped his face with my hands and smiled a small one. He's actually making a big deal about this whole fiasco, but I think I can also understand that Natsume's mentally tired from thinking of ways on how to deal with this alone—and that includes me being in his side without getting harmed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I promise I won't say anything about it again. And I'll do what a kind and loving wife does and follow her husband's commands."

He sighed and closed his eyes, then he pulled me gently towards him, making me sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry that you have to be dragged in this."

I laughed. Now, didn't I already explain myself about that? I wouldn't care being in this mess as long as Natsume is by my side.

"I think I've made myself clear that I already accepted the fact that I'll be facing some badass enemies through my vows of 'I do'."

And he smiled at that.

Finally!

"You did?"

I secretly smiled. It's very entertaining for me seeing Natsume in this state. I looked up and pretended to think, but I know that he can catch up with the little charade I set us to.

"I think I did. Or maybe I did not?"

Natsume scoffed. I knew it.

I stood up and grinned, handing him the clothes that were once lying down on his bed and pulled him up, and pushed him towards the bathroom inside his room.

I spoke none too loudly, but the right level of volume for him to hear my words even behind his bathroom door, and thankfully, it wasn't soundproofed.

"Are we sleeping on a different room, Natsume?"

After a few shuffling noise from the other room, he answered with a muffled voice, I'm guessing—was because of the shirt he's putting on.

"Why would I want to miss the chance of cuddling with my sexy wife who's always ready to pull my towel down for me in a big bed and cold weather?"

I giggled and sat on his bed.

Truly a pervert, isn't he?

"Maybe, I could take the sofa, my dear, perverted husband."

I heard him snicker along with the creaking of the door, revealing a dressed Natsume in black shirt and black pants.

"You really do love black, don't you?"

He nodded and laid his head down on my lap.

"I do. It's relaxing."

He's right. The black and white combination is relaxing.

I massaged his head and looked upwards, taking in the structure of his room. He truly loves black, because everywhere I look—the ceiling, the furniture, all his things are colored in black and white.

"Besides…"

I looked back at him and oh hell.

He's not smiling that malicious one again.

"…isn't it the color of what you'd see later when we're already cuddling here in my bed?"

I knew it.

"Pervert!"

Although I am really embarrassed, I laughed and flicked his forehead. Natsume sat up and placed his back on the bed's headboard, pulling me with him, and I smiled at the current position we ended up.

That time, the rain started and thankfully, the curtains were already closed.

"So… what are going to do in this kind of weather?"

I giggled and punched his chest lightly.

"I presume you're not implying on involving something perverted again, Mr. Hyuuga."

"That can be discussed seriously, honey. Or playfully."

Once again, I hit him. This guy never learns!

Holding his right hand up in defense, I laughed and put my palm on his chest, drawing imaginary circles and stopping before drawing another kanji character which I think he spelled out in his genius brain.

"What, do you want to create little Natsuki or Sakura now?"

His calm and quiet voice made me look up at him and I smiled, then I looked back again at his chest and started drawing the geometrical figure I made fun of.

"How about you Natsume? Do you?"

He sighed and I laid my head on his chest, not breaking the contact of my fingers against his body.

"Of course I do."

That made me stop.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"But… I don't think that would be necessary when we're still under the pressure of dealing with that bastard. I know it would be too much for you."

"I'm thinking the same you know? And…"

Natsume looked down at me. I was actually surprised that he's thinking of the same concern I've been contemplating on, considering that it would really be too much to handle, not just for me but for the Hyuuga family. I mean, me calling Natsume in the middle of the night just to ask for a strawberry-flavored ice cream with mozzarella cheese and broccoli on top while he's killing that Mouri guy would sound too weird now, wouldn't it?

"…Natsuki and Sakura can wait, right?"

I smiled and he did too.

"Yeah. We'll be busy every night creating them after I give you a proper wedding."

Even though the first one sounded too embarrassing—and he didn't even put a malicious tone at that, the last thing he said made me laugh.

"Oh, that's right. You still owe me a beautiful wedding and a ring."

The guy beside me laughed and put his right hand thumb and index finger on his chin, hesitating at my request jokingly.

"That can be discussed too."

"Hey!"

And we both laughed.

When was the last time we did it? Ah yes, this morning, actually.

"Natsume."

"Hm?"

I suddenly remembered, now that we found out that Mouri schemes something against the Nohru Publishers contestants, I think it would be right if I quit the contest.

"I'll quit the contest."

"I was about to tell you that."

I nodded.

"Besides…"

He gripped my shoulder and my hand which was once placed on his chest moved across his stomach, and I freely welcomed my whole body to rest against his warm one.

"…you still can work by my side."

"How is that?"

He shrugged.

"Like being my secretary. Tending to my needs."

"I thought we're done talking about suggestive things, Hyuuga?"

He smiled.

"I was just kidding. What I'm trying to say is, until everything is over, you should stay behind me so no one can find out that you're involved with me. Anyway, Ruka is already working on it, and his father, the owner of the company's taking care of our act."

Oh, so that explains why they allowed Mouri do his first move.

"Ah, you mean, everything is a set up?"

He nodded.

Clever.

"But… you said the book was based on a true story. Then how did you—"

Natsume drew back his arms around my shoulder and stood up, walking towards the window. To be honest, Natsume having this tensed façade makes me frown in wonder. I think something really unpleasant is the reason why he acts like this. Sure there are times when Natsume creates a tensed aura, but that immediately fades away and nothing too serious makes him like that.

But to see him in this state…

"Eleven years ago, my father had already passed me all the rights to kill and control everything under our family's concern. And I did just as what he told me. At the age of thirteen, I already had a taste of victory and pleasure just by seeing someone my family hates so much lying on the ground, covered in blood. I was even surprised myself that I was able to separate a man's head from his body."

W-What?

"Until one time, I was sent on a mission by my old man, and it just happened to be near a person I did not give a damn about, but…I did hear everything about their conversation."

I stood up and walked towards him. It made me even more worried that his hand is shaking, and Natsume never showed me that kind of stature when we're talking about him—about his job, about him killing.

"I never regretted listening to their exchange of threats, but because of that, I was stuck between deciding to let it go or to turn him over to the cops. But what could a damned thirteen-year-old kid who already had a bloodlust like me do? That time, I knew I could not just kill that guy, or everyone in my family would get involved, so I thought of something that would make that bastard regret everything he had done. And that was when Francis Oliver Xandel came out—a fictional writer hiding behind a killer brat."

Without realizing, I pulled Natsume towards me to hug him, and I felt that his body relaxed completely when he planted his face on my shoulder, putting both of his arms around my body.

"I think considering yourself as someone who cannot do anything is bullsh- oh, sorry about that."

I tapped his shoulder and smiled when he laughed at the sudden bad word that was threatening to come out of my mouth.

"But you did just the right thing in protecting your family. I know it was hard for you to restrain yourself when all you wanted to do is just to eliminate him, but thinking about the consequences before acting on it was a great move you did, Natsume."

I just hope this encouragement I'm giving him won't make his ego too big. Please, just please.

"I know I'm great."

Damn.

"But that was also the reason why I want you to quit writing for the meantime. Even though we have the president of the company we're in as our alliance, I can never give that guy a chance of letting him near you."

Possessive ass.

I pulled away from him and smiled, dragging him towards the bed and ending up again on the position we were currently in before he stood up and walked towards the window a few minutes ago.

"And after this, of course, we can have all the fun we're waiting for—in the day, in the afternoon, and of course, the most special one, at night."

And that earned him a whack.

"I know your definition of fun is one-sided Natsume."

"No it's not. In fact, I know you'd definitely like it as well, and you'd have your definition of fun the same as mine."

Defeated, I sighed and smiled, reaching out to him and finally… finally, I got to seal his mouth with my lips just to prevent him from saying something again—and yes, another reason is because I want to.

And well, it lasted for about a couple of minutes, including him holding me tightly, and successfully taking over and having the both of us completely lying down in his bed, with him on top of me.

Afterwards, he pulled away and smiled a boyish one—which I admit made me fall in love with him even more.

"I love you, Mikan."

I returned a giggle when he started kissing my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, my nose and stopping just before I could answer his statement with a smile.

"I love you too."

And once again, he found my lips with his for a few more minutes and we just smiled at each other. Sweet, isn't it?

"Only if that kind of affection was included, then I'll agree on your theory."

And he laughed before planting yet again a tender kiss on my waiting lips.

"Deal."

**X**

"Wasn't it really fun?"

She nodded. Her thin, shoulder-length blonde locks swinging freely in the cold air. Ruka smiled at how a simple ride at a bicycle can make this little girl happy. And although she's not smiling or showing any emotion of being contented at what she accomplished, he knows she's too happy deep inside. Somehow, a trait he's all too familiar with.

He did not understand but letting himself be called daddy by the girl a while ago somehow made him happy, and he didn't even know why. Maybe, the fact that he's already back in Japan was the main reason that everything that's happening make him feel at ease.

"It was too bad that it rained, don't you think?"

Again, she nodded and frowned. Ruka, too, frowned at her sudden change of expression but chuckled lightly when the small body in front of him moved suddenly because of the girl sneezing.

"Here."

He stood up and placed his jacket around her.

"Now, I don't think you'd mind telling me where you live, right? I think I'll send you home."

"I live in New York."

And that was enough for him to frown at the strange answer of the girl. He knew she wasn't kidding when she stared at him with a stern expression, but still, that made him think if the little girl is staying here for a vacation.

"Uhh… if that's so, then why are you here? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

He sighed when she shook his head, taking that the girl doesn't like to talk about her family, and it was still strange for him. Why would a girl her age refuse on talking about her family? But to his surprise, she spoke out loud.

"My mommy is here in Japan, but I don't have a daddy."

He nodded and smiled.

"Then, just please tell me where your mommy is, and I'll send you to her, alright?"

At her sudden act of holding him on his shoulder tightly—and not enough for him to have his bones crushing, he looked at her with a surprised expression and placed his hand on her head.

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded and bowed her head down.

"I-I don't know where mommy stays, and I just came here earlier."

To say that he's beyond surprised is almost an understatement.

"Then who accompanied you here?"

Again, she shook her head. The girl really is full of surprises, and she wasn't telling him that she came here alone… right?

"No one knows I'm here."

And his intuition is right.

After thinking, Ruka decided to bring the little girl with him in his house.

"Say, how about you go with me in my house, and tomorrow, I promise I'll look for your mommy, okay?"

At first she hesitated, but seeing the man gently and kindly smiling, she nodded.

"But before that, would you mind telling me your name?"

He smiled and kneeled down encaging both of her chubby cheeks in his hands.

She shook her head and smiled a little, which he was sure reminded him of someone he truly knows.

"My name is Kayla. Imai Kayla."

**x**

_**I could not ask for more than this time together**_

_**Could not ask for more than this time with you**_

_**Every prayer has been answered**_

_**Every dream I have's come true**_

_**And right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be**_

_**Here with you, here with me**_

_**I could not ask for more than the love you give me**_

_**Coz it's all I've waited for**_

_**And I could not ask for more**_

**I Could Not Ask for More, Edwin McCain**

**x**

Typed on: November 28, 2012

11:11 pm

Posted on: November 29, 2012

Author's Notes: Whoa! After almost—a whole, fine—year of hesitating if I should finish this or not, I am really glad that I am here now, in front of the words **Author's Notes **actually typing some lame excuses that I need to say.

Anyway, it's also been a year since I started this story, and now I think that it would take me years to finish this. I'm just thankful that the plot has already been planned from start to end, so no worries about running out of ideas, just my laziness.

And I am still angry at myself for forgetting Natsume's birthday! I was even preparing a story for him, and I just realized November 27 passed by so suddenly! I am too angry!

But oh well, everything already happened, and there's no use in sulking just because of that.

And there you go, Ruka's first appearance! And well, I know you guys already guessed who Kayla is. Anyway, let's all solve the mystery together. :D

Oh and by the way, don't you think the songs I pick actually fit the chapters' plotline? Don't you, don't you? Haha!

I would like to dedicate this to my friend, Ivy! Hey Ayvs! Here you go, with Ruka included, lol. Love you!

Anyway, see you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


End file.
